Las Grandiosas Aventuras De Pinkie Bandicoot
by leinahtan
Summary: Los hermanos Bandicoots han sido separados por el malvado Cortex. Crash siendo reemplazado por una pony rosa causa gran problema para la rubia Bandicoot. Crash por su parte causa gran conmoción en el mundo donde se esta quedando: Drama, Acción, una pelea mas epica que la de crepusculo, radiación toxica, nativos caníbales y amistad. Trabajo en conjunto con Belle Star 1.
1. Chapter 1

Crash estaba en un día de campo con su hermana menor Coco, los dos estaban descansando, almorzando y luego jugando cerca de donde estaba su picnic.  
Estaban jugando a las escondidas. Crash había encontrado un buen escondite detrás de un árbol, pero detrás de él alguien aparece, era Neo Cortex, quien aun tenia en sí varias heridas de raspones de su derrota, él traía un nuevo rayo que había diseñado y con una gran risa dice  
-Ahora si estarás acabado Crash, con mi rayo multiverso me desharé de ti como debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo.  
Crash solo se rascaba a cabeza al no entender mucho de lo que estaba hablando Cortex. En ese momento llegó Coco -¡te encontré Crash!  
Cortex sonriente dice -me desharé de la mosca de tu hermana primero...  
El villano apunta el rayo y lo dispara hacia Coco pero, Crash se interpuso en el disparo del rayo, lo raro fue que cuando el rayo llegó a Crash pero no pasó nada.  
Crash empezó a reírse de eso pero Coco estaba extrañada por aquel rayo aparentemente inofensivo.  
Cortex dice -Hasta nunca tonto Bandicoot- y se dio a la fuga, de pronto Crash es absorbido por una extraña fuerza, un portal apareció de la nada frente a él, Coco también estaba siendo atraída hacia ese portal, pero se aferró al árbol y se salvó, Crash no pudo aferrarse a nada ya que la fuerza de con que era atraido al portal era tanta que salio disparado hacia dentro impactándose contra el suelo con tal fuerza que rebotó y chocó contra una pared, rompiéndose el brazo y torciéndose el pie.

**PARTE PINKIE**

Pinkie Pie andaba felizmente saltando por la vida, estaba muy contenta ya que había hecho una gran fiesta el día anterior.  
Enfrente de ella aparece algo veloz que dejo una linea naranja. Sorprendida mira un portal, allí habían muchas lucecitas destellantes.  
-¡Uy! ¡hay fiesta!- dijo ella y de un salto entró al portal.  
El pobre Bandicoot estaba pegado a una pared, éste solo se quedaba sobándose el brazo roto y al pararse le costaba caminar. Enfrente de él había un grupo de caballitos de colores y como no podía caminar, pensó en ir montado en uno de ellos para ir de vuelta al portal, pero al subirse a uno de ellos el caballo grita diciendo -¡AHHH! ¡Monstruo!- con lo que tira a Crash al suelo y todos esos caballitos huyen de Crash.  
EN LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN.  
Coco miró el portal, la fuerza de atracción ya era débil por lo que ella ya no tenia que aferrarse al árbol, se acercó un poco al portal, Crash había sido absorbido dentro, parecía peligroso entrar allí pero tenía que salvar a su hermano, ella piensa un momento pero algo la interrumpe.  
-¡WIIIIII!- se escucha una voz que provenía del portal.  
-¿Crash eres...?  
Una pony rosa sale del portal y aterriza encima de Coco.  
-¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡fiesta! ¡¿Dónde es la fiesta?! ¡¿Dónde?!- Pinkie vio que estaba encima de Coco y se levantó.  
-Disculpa, ¿pero quién eres tú?- preguntó Coco luego de levantarse.  
-Yo soy Pinkie Pie- dijo la pony alegre -y... ¡Oye! ¡no te conozco! ¡Hola! ¿Cuál es tu nombre amiguita?  
-Mi nombre es Coco, ahora ¿sabes dónde se encuentra...?  
-Coco... ¿Coco? ¡Coco! ¡Genial!- dijo Pinkie saltando de alegría.  
Ignorando a la pony parlante Coco miró el portal y vio que éste se cerraba.  
-Crash...

**EQUESTRIA**

Después de armar el escándalo, Crash se estira en el suelo ya que estaba lastimado, tenia un pie adolorido y su brazo estaba roto.  
Tirado en el suelo observa 3 imágenes muy coloridas acercándose.  
Escucha a la naranja decir -¿Qué es eso?- con lo que la blanca le dice -No lo sé, pero se ve divertido.  
Las tres se pusieron frente a él.  
-Hola ¿Quien eres?- saludó la unicornio blanca. La amarilla le dice -No lo saludes parece ser un perro, puede tener rabia... o pulgas.  
Crash se levanta y al dar unos pasos las tres chiquitas dan un salto atrás.  
-¿Que eres?- pregunta Scootaloo.  
Crash responde -jo waravei.  
-Parece divertido, ¿Nos lo quedamos?- dijo Applebloom.  
Sweetie le dice -Mi hermana no me dejaría tener mascotas...  
La pegaso naranja le dice -a mi, mis padres tampoco me dejan tener mascotas... ¿que hay de ti Applebloom?  
Ella piensa un momento y le dice - No lo sé, pero... podríamos tenerlo para la casa club de las crusaders...  
Las tres crusaders piensan un momento y dicen -¡SÍ!- estaban entusiasmadas por la gran idea de tener una mascota para la casa Club.  
Crash solo se rasca la cabeza con su mano buena, tras ver la risa de esas 'niñas' él solo sigue su camino, cojeando y dirigiéndose hacia alguna parte, no sabía a donde porque ese lugar era desconocido para él.  
Las pequeñas ponys, al ver que el se alejaba van tras él, lo alcanzan, y lo levantan.  
Crash, al ser levantado, solo siente más dolor en su brazo, ya que las tres lo llevan al galope y sin cuidado hasta su casa club. Crash no podía hacer nada, con brazo roto y pierna lastimada no podía alejarlas ni tampoco huir de ellas.  
Cuando llegaron, él fue tirado "cariñosamente" lo tiran al mismo tiempo y cayó en medio de una alfombra. Las tres lo observaban.  
-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó Sweetie Belle.  
-Creo que hay que ver qué le pasa a este perrito- respondió Applebloom.  
-¿Perrito?- replicó la anaranjada y de melena púrpura.  
La pony llamada Applebloom le responde -Claro que parece perrito Scootaloo, si no lo fuera ¿Por qué tendría la nariz así?  
Scootaloo solo miraba a Crash, el cual solo se hace un poco para atrás en el suelo, viéndole la nariz solo dice -puede ser, pero aun no comprendo, si es un perro ¿por que usa pantalones?  
La blanquita solo se acerca a él y observa sus prendas, eran solo unos guantes sin dedos, unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas color rosado, y solo dice -Creo que... debe gustarle vestirse así- Con lo que Applebloom dice-Debe ser... pero, ¿como lo llamaremos? ¿alguna idea Sweetie Belle?- La blanquita piensa un momento y luego le responde -¿Qué tal Firulais?- Con lo que Scootaloo le dice -es muy ridículo, ni un perro aceptaría ese bobo nombre.  
Mientras ellas discutían Crash intenta levantarse, esta vez caminando mas lento por su pie malo y se dirige hacia la puerta. Mientras las niñas estaban distraídas, él baja con cuidado de la casa en el árbol.  
Una vez afuera se dio cuenta de que estaba en un huerto de manzanas y solo dice -Iaj- porque no le gustaban las manzanas. De su bolsillo él saca una wumpa, la cual estaba mas sabrosa que una manzana, ya caminando un rato, él observa lo que parecían ser mas caballitos, los cuales eran dos, uno rojo y otra de color naranja, la de naranja tenia un sombrero, el cual Crash de inmediato pensó que era de rodeo, con una sonrisa en la cara él se sube arriba de ese caballito. Y toma el sombrero, de un momento a otro ese caballito empieza a saltar tratando de hacer que Crash caiga, entonces el rojo le da una patada a Crash con lo que lo manda a volar a otra parte. El caballito rojo le dice a la de color naranja  
-¿estas bien Applejack?  
-Sí, gracias hermano, pero, ¿que corrales fue eso?  
-ni idea. ¿y tu sombrero?  
-espera...- se puso un caso en la cabeza y no estaba su sombrero -esa sabandija ¡me robó mi sombrero!

* * *

**a sido una semana dificil, el trabajo y coordinación, todo cuesta gracias a ForestTheOne el genio creativo y creador de las PARTES PINKIE y curiosas situaciones, yo creo el Dialogo y situaciones PARTES CRASH "EQUESTRIA", creado y trabajado en conjunto, Diseño de la portada hecho a mano por leinahtan S.A. todos los derechos reservados y zurdos escandalosos, seguid a TEAM WINONA por Facebook, nos vemos en unas semanas, o si da ganas de seguir haciendo algo como esto**


	2. Chapter 2

**EN LA OTRA DIMENSION, Isla Wumpa.**  
Coco repasó lo que sucedió de manera muy cuidadosa, el portal se había cerrado si se cerro, Crash había sido absorbido de ese portal a quien sabe donde, Cortex había escapado y traía consigo ese extraño rayo y en su lugar vino una pony de color rosado que brincaba más que un resorte en una cama elástica.  
-Esto no es para nada bueno...- se dijo a sí misma, observando el lugar donde el portal se había creado.  
-Hey ¿porqué esa cara taaaan larga? Vamos, ¡Sonríe!  
-No puedo ahora... tengo que pensar en una manera de traer a Crash de vuelta...- dijo un poco pensativa, mientras miraba la sonriente cara de esa pony rosa.  
-¿De vuelta? ¿De vuelta a donde? si estamos en...- Pinkie recién se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba -Oye... esto no es Ponyville  
-Claro que no es... ¿Ponyville?  
Pinkie no le prestó atención a esa chica y empezó a revisar el lugar, se subió a un árbol para tener una vista panorámica de todo el lugar, al ver mejor todo aquel nuevo mundo en el que esta se encontraba ahora mismo.  
Pinkie bajó del árbol de un brinco y se acercó a Coco.  
-Este es un muy bonito lugar y... ehm... ¿Dónde es la fiesta?  
-No hay fiesta, ahora, me podrías-  
-¿¡No hay fiesta!?  
-Escúchame por favor.  
-Oki  
-¿Me puedes ayudar?  
-¡Claro!  
-¿Me podrías decir de dónde vienes?  
-Con mucho gusto.  
Pinkie empezó a contar toda la historia de Equestria, desde sus inicios, tres pueblos divididos, las especies de los pegasos, unicornios y los ponys, los tres lideres, de eso paso a hablar mas rápido y todo lo que decía acerca de ponys, princesas, elementos de la armonía, castillos, bosques encantados y demás eran cosas un poco difíciles de entender para Coco ya que estaba acostumbrada lo normal y lo lógico.  
-... y así fue como descubrí mi cutie mark- dijo Pinkie sonriendo y concluyendo su relato.  
Coco puso su mano en la cabeza -Eso no será de mucha ayuda... ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?- dijo Coco.  
-¡Claro!- dijo Pinkie  
Coco fue a recoger el picnic que habían armado ella y Crash, y puso todo en una canasta.  
-Bien... ahora a casa, sígueme- dijo Coco empezando a caminar, atravesando un espeso y frondoso bosque estilo tropical.  
-Okie dokie lokie  
La pony rosa siguió a Coco mientras seguía brincando y tarareando una canción.  
Llegaron a la casa y lo primero que hizo la pony rosada fue inspeccionar todo con una velocidad impresionante -Me encanta tu casa, es perfecta para hacer ¡Una fiesta!  
-Basta de fiestas- dijo Coco en tono muy serio.  
-Ow...  
Coco se pone a pensar un momento, mirando de reojo a esa Pony saltarina y curiosa.  
"Existen formas de abrir un portal... pero reunir el material necesario tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo aunque... podría ir a donde se encuentra Cortex y usar el mismo rayo para abrir otro portal... pero necesitaré de ayuda, a mejorado bastante las defensas desde el ultimo problema que tuvimos con el"  
-Eh... Pinkie Pie, ¿verdad?  
-Sip.  
-Pues me preguntaba si...  
-Si yo te ayudaría a encontrar un villano y quitarle un aparato que sirve para abrir una puerta dimensional y traer de vuelta a tu hermano y también devolverme a mi dimensión, ¿Cierto? ¡Claro que acepto con gusto! ademas ¡Será divertido!  
-¿Y como supiste de que...? No importa. Bien, grandioso, entonces, ¡a los botes!

**EN EQUESTRIA.**  
En medio del parque había un grupo de caballitos hablando con otro que era de color celeste con un peinado de arcoiris y tenía alas, ellos parecian muy molestos con ese pegaso, uno parado en frente habla por todos y le dice.  
-Rainbow dash, ¿podrías parar de practicar tu vuelo en el parque?- Con lo que esa Rainbow Dash le responde -el parque es de uso público, no es mi problema querer practicar aquí.  
-¿que no es tu problema?, siempre que vienes a practicar mandas a alguien al hospital, ya estamos hartos que caigas encima de nosotros, la otra vez fue un niño por tu culpa.  
-¿y que harán?  
-¿sabes que es el karma?  
-No ¿y con que se come?  
todos los caballitos miran al cielo ya que se escuchaba una especie de grito, lenta fue la reacción de esa pegaso ya que estaba distraída, encima de esa pegaso cae el pobre Crash encima haciendo un agujero, Crash tenia en su cabeza un sombrero de vaquero.  
Al estar encima de ese caballito celeste, Crash se larga a reír y a la vez a sobarse el brazo por dolor, se levanta y sale del agujero y se saca el sombrero saludando a esos caballitos y siguió su camino cojeando.  
Al levantarse del agujero Rainbow adolorida pregunta -¿que fue eso que me cayó encima?- Con lo que le respondieron -ese fue tu karma.

Crash estaba muy agotado, le dolía demasiado el brazo y la pierna estaba empeorando con el choque, al acercarse a una tienda, él observa unos botes de basura pensó ocultarse ahí un momento para descansar, al sentarse al lado de esos botes siente un agradable aroma a mora, en la ventana de esa tienda había un pastel de mora recién preparado. A Crash se le hace agua la boca de ver esa delicia recién hecha, se acerca lentamente a esa ventana, estirando su brazo bueno hacia el pastel el lo toma y le da un gran mordisco. Al morderlo escucha un grito de una chica, al levantarse a mirar por la ventana observa a un caballito blanco con un peinado elegante color morado con un cuerno, la cual gritaba -¡OH QUÉ HORROR! ¡Alguien ha robado mi pastel de mora! ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué haré ahora?

Con lo que Crash devuelve el pastel mordido a la ventana donde lo encontró, ella viendo una extraña mano que colocaba ese pastel ella de inmediato grita -¡AAHHHH! ¡Un ladrón!  
Era raro, aparecía una escoba levitando la cual golpea la mano de Crash, el pobre con la manito lastimada solo planta la carrera.


	3. Chapter 3

Un bebe dragón estaba en el parque leyendo un cómic de acción y ciencia ficción, al lado de ese dragón había una Pony color purpura leyendo un libro de flora y fauna silvestre, en ese libro aparecían muchos animales, todos extraños y exóticos, intentaba leer ese libro pero el pequeño dragón no dejaba de hacer gestos de explosiones, con lo que le dice al dragón -¡Spike! ¿puedes parar de hacer ruidos?

con lo que le responde  
-lo siento Twilight, es que este cómic esta interesante-.  
-aja si, ¿podrías leerlo en voz baja o simplemente leerlo cayado por favor?-.  
-esta bien Twilight-.  
corriendo y cojeando estaba una rara criatura frente al pequeño dragón, esta era un raro ser que nunca había visto, este se paraba de dos patas, usaba pantalones y zapatillas, tenia unos guantes en sus manos, y un sombrero de vaquero que mas parecía de aventurero, el completamente asombrado ante heroica aparición dice  
-¡genial es el capitán marsupial!  
-¿Spike que te dije sobre leer en silencio?-.  
al mirar al frente estaba el tal "capitán marsupial" el cual estaba corriendo y cojeando, Spike estaba asombrado ya que parecía ser uno de sus héroes, Twilight estaba con la boca abierta, asombrada por esa aparición la cual se alejaba en paso poco veloz, Spike se levanta y dice emocionado.  
-Twilight ¡que esperas vamos a verlo!-.  
ella no lo podía creer una especie que nunca había visto, ella se quedo sentada revisando su libro a fondo, buscando algo a que se asemejara al extraño ser, pero al no poder encontrar nada esta dice  
-Spike ¿donde se fue?-.  
con lo que el pequeño dragón le responde  
-yo que se, te dije que te apuraras, ahora no se donde habrá ido, le iba a pedir un autógrafo-.

**Mientras tanto en la otra dimensión.**  
Coco, junto a Pinkie Pie, partieron en un bote con dirección a la isla Sanity, Coco estaba casi segura de que Cortex estaba allí.  
Sin muchos problemas, sin contar las innumerables veces en las que Pinkie casi hace hundir el bote, ya casi llegaban a la isla.  
-¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!- gritó Pinkie que llevaba un traje de marinera que quien sabe dónde ella lo habría sacado.  
Llegaron a la orilla.  
-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo Coco -ahora trazaremos un plan, Pinkie Pie tú... ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Dónde estás?...  
La pony rosada ya había bajado antes del bote.  
-Genial...- dijo no tan animada y bajando del bote -¿A dónde iría yo si fuese una pony rosada parlante que pareciera que hubiese comido demasiado azúcar y tiene un afán por las fiestas? Santo cielo, ni siquiera tiene sentido lo que acabo de decir.  
Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar a esa pony para luego ingresar en la guarida de Cortex, buscar entre sus máquinas y quitarle ese rayo multiverso, abrir el portal dimensional, traer de vuelta a casa a Crash, enviar de vuelta a Pinkie Pie y ser felices de nuevo. Todo eso ya se había formulado en la mente de Coco y con suerte todo saldría perfecto.  
-Pero antes, a encontrar a esa Pinkie- dijo empezando a buscarla, pero luego de tratar de encontrarla, casi se rindió -Sabía que debía haber hecho un radar para encontrarla en casos como este, al menos un GPS podría ser de ayuda...- Coco escuchó una voz, se escuchaba cerca, sí, era la voz de Pinkie que decía -¡Woohoo!  
-Pinkie Pie- dijo Coco y caminó en la dirección de donde provenía la voz de la pony de fiestas -Bien, espero que no llegue hasta la entrada de-  
Escuchó la voz de Pinkie de nuevo -¡Oh! ¡Una entrada a una planta de residuos tóxicos! ¡Genial! la lalalalala la.  
-Algo me dice que esa pony me dará muchos problemas- dijo Coco y corrió entre esa selva hasta llegar la entrada de la planta de residuos tóxicos de Cortex.  
Coco se dispuso a entrar a la planta de residuos, después de todo, por allí era el único camino para poder llegar a la mansión de Cortex, así que eso era un avance en su plan... mas o menos.

**Mientras tanto en Equestria.**  
-Muy bien amiguitos, todos tan limpios y sanos, me gustaría llevarlos a sus casa pero aún tengo a otros amigos que atender-dijo una pegaso amarilla con cabellos lacios de color rosa pálido, esta le hablaba a unos animalitos del bosque. Ella estaba volviendo a su casa, en el camino observa a un raro ser que se asemejaba a un perrito, ella simplemente se queda parada en silencio observando como este animalito caminaba en dos patas.  
A lo lejos, ella se fijó que este animal raro estaba cojeando, tenía la manito adolorida y el brazo algo animal al pasar por el lado de ella solo le dice –Ie  
Ella solo le responde –Ehm… ¿hola?- Crash al sobarse el brazo ella no evita preguntarle -¿te duele mucho el brazo?- Con lo que el responde sí con la cabeza, ella al notar que le entendía no evita preguntarle-¿que eres…?nunca te había visto…- con lo que Crash le responde -nia o werei-  
-¿Que… no eres de por aquí…?  
-A ha…  
-¿Estás lastimado?-  
-Too  
-¿Me… dejarías revisarte?  
Él solamente dice que si con la cabeza, ya que el dolor era muy insoportable.  
Crash al ver que esa "pelos lacios" era amable la acompaña a esa pegaso hasta su casa. Ella no evita preguntarle al raro animal-por cierto ¿De dónde vienes?- Crash solo hacía gestos con su mano casi buena junto a unos balbuceos, con lo que ella responde -entonces ¿es muy lejos?- Bueno, no siempre se le puede entender al pobre de Crash, el solo se sienta en una silla.  
Ella al fin presentándose le dice-mi nombre es Fluttershy… ¿Y el tuyo?  
El tomando aire le responde -Iash Andicut.  
Ella al revisarle el brazo se dio cuenta del problema y de inmediato dice-tienes el brazo roto, oh por Celestia… parece demasiado grave…  
Crash alarmándose un poquito empieza a exagerar con el brazo bueno, haciendo como si fuera a morirse, ella de inmediato va al baño trayendo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacando unos vendajes y también una jeringa. El animal, al ver la jeringa de inmediato se alarma, tomando el sombrero que tenía en la cabeza, empieza a morderlo, luego de inyectarle el contenido de la jeringa, el simplemente se aguanta el dolor, pero después de cuatro segundos el dolor desaparece haciendo sentir a Crash muy aliviado, la anestesia sí servía. Fluttershy toma las vendas y envuelve el brazo por completo, al final ella le dice  
-bien Iash, vas a estar bien, creo que no deberías usar esa pata durante mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Él solo estiraba su mano buena hacia arriba diciendo -e je e eje je- La anestesia había sido bastante fuerte, tanto que el se levanta y al dar un paso le salio con chanfle y se cae para atras.  
Fluttershy no lo podía creer, tenía que darle la noticia a sus amigas, había encontrado un animalito nunca antes visto y que podía casi hablar, mirando hacia Iash ella lo mira tirado en el piso, algo preocupada le pregunta -Iash ¿estas bien?.

**En la isla Sanity.**  
Una vez dentro de la planta de residuos tóxicos, Coco avanzaba con cuidado y esperaba no encontrarse con algún animal sin una vacuna antirrábica. Coco llamaba a Pinkie Pie en un tono casi bajo -Pinkie ¿Dónde estás?- pero no respondía y solo escuchaba las risitas de la pony rosada.  
-Hmm... Veamos... algo que pueda llamar su atención...- Coco pensó un momento, y de nuevo empezó a llamarla -Pinkie Pie, Te tengo una sorpresa- la rosada aún no aparecía -Hmm... Habrá fiesta.  
-¡Uh fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!- dijo Pinkie que al parecer la escuchó. La pony fiestera apareció delante de Coco con confeti cayendo y sujetando un globo celeste -¡Hola Coco!- saludó Pinkie que daba pequeños brincos en su lugar.  
-Shh... Baja la voz.  
-¡¿Por qué?!  
-¡Shhh!  
-Oki.  
-Bueno, al menos ya te encontré.  
-¿Estábamos jugando a las escondidas? ¡Oh! ¡Juguemos de nuevo!  
-Pinkie.  
-Esta vez tú te escondes y yo te buscaré ¡Será divertido! contare asta cien.  
-Pinkie.  
-¡Diversión! ¡Diversión! ¡Diversión! ¡Diversión! la la la laa laa.  
-¡Pinkie!  
-¿Si?  
-Shh... Silencio- dijo Coco ya un poco alterada y de mal humor -Mira, si me ayudas a conseguir el Rayo Multiverso y rescatar a Crash, en serio te prometo que jugaremos e incluso haremos una fiesta, solo no te pierdas y no hagas ruido.  
-Hmm...de acuerdo- la pony pensó un poco -Pero... ¿Lo prometes como una promesa Pinkie?  
-¿Qué es una 'promesa Pinkie'?- preguntó Coco.  
-Es una promesa que no debes romper por nada, NADA pero ¡NADA! en el mundo.

**5 horas despues**  
-Ok, lo prometo con tu... 'promesa Pinkie'  
-No se dice así tontita, es así, con cerrojo si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- dijo mientras con su pata hizo el signo de una equis en su pecho y luego se tapó un ojo.  
-¿Y por qué tendría que decir eso haciendo eso?- preguntó Coco completamente extrañada por aquel tipo de promesa tan rara.  
-Porque así es la promesa Pinkie.  
Una respuesta a la que Coco pudo haber encontrado varios argumentos, sin embargo solo se limitó a decir -¿No hay una forma más abreviada y menos ridícula de hacer esa promesa?  
-No pie Dopie.  
-Si es para que no estés desapareciendo todo el rato... De acuerdo... con cerrojo... si no arrojo un pastelito a mi... ¿ojo?- hizo lo mismo que Pinkie, pero sin ganas y un poco avergonzada.  
-¡Y Liiiiisto!- dijo Pinkie satisfecha.  
-Ajá, ahora ¿Puedes bajar tu volumen un poco? Si sigues hablando tan fuerte llamaras la atención de alguien y nuestra misión es llegar a la mansión de Cortex desapercibidas.  
-Desaper.. ¿qué? ¿Desparasitadas?...  
-No "Aunque no es mala idea…" desapercibidas, o sea, llegar allá sin que nadie nos note.  
-Aaah ok, jeje.  
Coco empezó a caminar y Pinkie la siguió dando pequeños saltos y tarareando una cancioncita inventada por ella.

* * *

ForesTheOne  
**(Pudo ser mejor, pudo ser peor, no sé, eso lo verás tú. Hice lo que pude)**

leinahtan  
**(sera, bueno ahora a seguir, es complicado trabajar algunos argumentos y diálogos, sera, adiós, cuídense de las pulgas y parasitos, al igual que Coco y Pinkie, nunca saben de donde aparecen)**


	4. Chapter 4

**EN LA ISLA DE NEO CORTEX**

Coco y Pinkie Pie seguían su travesía para llegar obtener el rayo multiverso y traer de vuelta a Crash. Ya habían llegado a la abandonada sala de experimentos químicos y pociones del doctor Nitrus Brio.  
Ambas pasan observando el lugar hasta que Coco se detiene -Pinkie Pie, ¿Estás cansada?  
-Hmm... solo un poquis- responde la sonriente pony.  
-¿Y si descansamos aquí por un momento? además, ya es de noche, el día pasó muy rápido.  
-Okie dokie lokie.  
Coco ya se preparaba para dormir hasta que vio que Pinkie ya no estaba acompañándola.  
-Otra vez no- se dijo Coco, levantó la mirada y mas bien la pony no se había ido -Oh, mas bien, solo está jugando con pociones peligrosas y frascos explosivos... un momento ¡¿qué?!- fue rápidamente hacia Pinkie y le quitó un frasco con el cual la pony fiestera jugaba.  
-No toques estas cosas Pinkie, son completamente peligrosas- le advierte.  
-¿Peligrosas?- Pinkie observó una de las pociones y alzó una -No lo parecen.  
-Deja eso- ordenó Coco.  
-Ok- Pinkie lanzó la poción a una pared y explotó -Oh vaya... y eso que me la iba a tomar, jeje.  
-No es broma, ahora no toques nada de eso.  
-Oki, ahora ¿Quieres un cupcake?  
-Cupcake...?  
-Eso mismo- dijo Pinkie mostrando una bandeja con muchos cupcakes.  
-¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Coco.  
-Del horno.  
-Pero aquí no hay ningún horno.  
-Claro que no hay, da-ah, hasta yo me di cuenta de que este es un laboratorio, jeje- Pinkie Pie se come uno de los tantos cupcakes -Estos los traje de Sugarcube Corner- se comió otros tres de un solo bocado -¿Quieres?  
-Ehm... paso.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EQUESTRIA.**  
Fluttershy despierta feliz por nuevo amiguito Iash o Crash o como se llame. Al salir de la habitacion mira hacia el sofa donde lo habia dejado instalado, pero al ver ahí noto que no estaba, buscando por dentro de la casa. Va y le pregunta a su conejito  
-Angel, ¿has visto a Iash?  
Él señala afuera, Fluttershy mira por la ventana, mirando a Iash con un tutu de ballet color rosa puesto, también llevaba puesto una diadema de plastico, él estaba bailando acompañado de las tres pequeñas las cuales observan cómo él gira haciendo parte de su baile, terminando la musica Iash hace reverencia a su público, las tres niñas estaban chocando sus cascos contra el suelo en señal de agrado.  
Sweetie Belle algo triste dice -Chicas, ¿Ustedes creen que podamos minimo conseguir nuestras cutie mark en el ballet? por que parece muy complicado.  
Applebloom levantándose dice -sigamos intentando, quien sabe si nuestro talento puede estar en la danza artistica.  
Las tres niñas de inmediato levantan sus cascos chocándolos y diciendo  
-¡Cutie Marks Crusaders en accion!  
De eso Scootaloo dice -Vamos Iash, nos tienes que enseñar a hacer estos giros.  
Fluttershy estaba observando por la ventana con cierta preocupación ya que no sabia si Iash estaba bien como para soportar a esas niñas.  
Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Ponyville...  
-Bien aqui tenemos algo de informacion- dijo Twilight la cual tenia un libro enfrente, Rarity observando el libro dice  
-parece tener cierto parecido a esos perros diamante, pero es muy distinto a , con un sombrero rojo con una cinta blanca dice -¿Cuándo creen que lo atrapemos? quiero recuperar mi sombrero, este es ridí...- Rarity algo molesta mira a Applejack la cual sonrie de manera culpable y dice -... ridículamente hermoso y llamativo- así sacándose su amiga diseñadora de encima.

**EN LA ISLA DE Neo Cortex**  
Coco despierta y sí, nuevamente se da cuenta de que la pony parlante de otra dimensión ya no estaba a la vista.  
-Esa Pinkie me va a sacar de quicio...  
-¡¿Alguien dijo queso?!-dijo Pinkie en algún lugar del laboratorio.  
Tratando de calmarse y no sonar molesta, Coco dice. -Pinkie, ¿A dónde te fuiste?  
-No me fui a ningún lado- dijo Pinkie que de la nada ya estaba junto a ella.  
-Pero cómo...? ¿Cómo haces eso?  
-¿Hacer qué?  
-... nada, olvídalo.  
-Ok- dijo la pony rosa -¿Y ahora tienes hambre o sed?  
-Ahora que lo preguntas, pues un poco.  
-¡Perfecto!- Pinkie sacó (de la nada, como siempre) una bandeja grande, con sándwiches, jugo y un vaso con leche.  
-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?- preguntó Coco que tenía los ojos muy abiertos de ver ese desayuno -Déjame adivinar, ese tal Sugarcube Corner, ¿No?  
-Nop, del refrigerador del castillo- respondió Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.  
-Espera ¿qué?  
-Dije, del refri-  
-Ya escuché, solo que ¿Cómo llegaste allí?  
-Fue fácil.

-...  
-Y...?- preguntó Coco esperando que la pony le explicara.  
-¿Y qué?- dijo Pinkie sin entenderle.  
-Nada- Coco se dispuso a comer el desayuno traído por Pinkie, comió un sándwich y tomó la leche.  
-Delicioso, ¿No?- dijo la alegre pony.  
-Si- bebió un sorbo del vaso con jugo -sobre todo el jugo.  
-Y eso que decías que era peligroso- Pinkie empezó a reír.  
Coco dejó de beber el jugo -Espera, ¿De dónde sacaste esto?  
-De aquí- Pinkie le mostró un frasco de poción.  
¡¿Qué?!- Alarmada, Coco le arrebató el frasco para ver la etiqueta y empezó a leerla, decía "Mutantizador especial para bandicoots, ahora con sabor a tuti frutti :D"  
-Mutantizador!  
De repente, las cejas de Coco se volvieron muy gruesas, la nariz le creció, su cabello se volvió estilo afro y tenía una frondosa barba además que le salió una joroba. Pinkie se tiró al piso matándose de risa por ver a Coco así.  
-¡PINKIE!- gritó completamente enojada por verse así.  
5 minutos después...  
La pony de Equestria buscaba entre las demás pociones y frascos químicos mientras Coco la perseguía muy enojada.  
A Pinkie todo eso le parecía un juego y no paraba de reír, sin embargo sabía que a Coco no le gustaba su nuevo "look" y logró encontrar el antídoto y se lo dio a la Bandicoot volviéndola a la normalidad, bueno casi, porque su cabello seguía con ese estilo afro.  
Coco aun estaba enojada con Pinkie por lo que ella le hizo a su linda apariencia, pero como ya estaba casi como antes, solo se limitó a decir  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso.  
-Oki amiguis  
Pasado el momento, volvieron a retomar el camino para llegar al lugar donde Cortex guardaba sus inventos.  
Mientras iban, Pinkie se imaginaba a Coco con ese peinado, un pantalón de campana, en una pista de baile con una bola disco y muchos colores, algo así como en los 80's.  
-Pinkie, ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Coco.  
-De nada- dijo la pony rosa escondiendo una risita y para sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, empezó a pensar en el dilema de la desparasitación y su importancia en la misión.

**DE VUELTA A EQUESTRIA**  
En el segundo piso de la biblioteca estaba un pequeño dragón leyendo su cómic de ciencia ficción de héroes y villanos, aventuras y desafios, romance y heroísmo, de todo un poco tenia en su canasta donde él dormía, mirando su mantita, él se la coloca en su espalda como capa diciendo  
-Yo soy Spike el Súper Dragón, y con mis llamas fundiré montañas.  
Escupiendo su pequeña flamita color verde hacia el aire -Con mi fuerza moveré montañas de piedras.  
Moviendo una pequeña pila de libros -y y y... soy un debilucho y enclenque, owww... jamas seré un héroe, estas flamitas soy muy pequeñas.  
Desanimado mira hacia la ventana, de ahí se saca la manta que lleva por capa y dice.  
-jamas seré un súper heroe.  
Al ver por la ventana observa a alguien que pensó que no volvería a ver  
-Santo guacamole, es el Capitán marsupial, pero... ¿por qué lleva un tutu de ballet?... espera, esas son las Cutie Mark Crusaders, debieron... ¡haber capturado al Capitán Marsupial para entregarlo al malvado Doctor Nai Forget para volverlo su esclavo con su rayo de control mental!  
Tomando su manta como capa de nuevo, dice -este es un trabajo para... ¡Spike el Súper Dragón!  
Saliendo por la puerta de enfrente, antes de salir Twilight le pregunta  
-¿A dónde vas Spike?  
-¡Voy a salvar al mundo!  
-Ok, pero vuelve temprano que hará frio esta noche.  
-Si Twilight.  
Spike sale y va a la casa club de las CMC, se prepara, se coloca una máscara de ojos para ocultar su identidad, lentamente él se escabulle subiendo encima de la casa club, moviendo una tabla el miraba adentro, observaba que Applebloom parecia decirle algo a Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle teniendo la radio dice -bien, ahora creo que hay que practicar, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Firulais?  
Scootaloo le responde -lo deje amarrado a la rama del árbol, parecia un poco molesto por el nuevo collar antipulgas.  
Spike mirando hacia la mencionada rama observa al Capitan marsupial amarrado con un collar antipulgas en el cuello vistiendo tambien un tutu de ballet, el parecia estar rascándose la cabeza con su zapatilla tratando de quitarse el collar antipulgas, Spike viendo eso baja y acercándose poco hacia El capitán marsupial el dice  
-Shhh... soy Spike el Súper Dragón y vengo a liberarte capitán marsupial.


	5. Chapter 5

**Equestria/Ponyville/Base de operaciones secretas de las Crusaders.  
Punto de vista e imaginacion de Spike**

El Capitán Marsupial, estaba encadenado con el collar anti escape de las malvadas Crusaders, lo cual torturaba al heroico Capitán, humillado estaba, un ridículo tutu de ballet tenia puesto, solo el Super Dragón podría salvarlo, equipado con lo mas moderno en tecnología de espionaje, de su pequeño bolso saca una soga, de lo cual equipado con un gancho este baja del gran edificio de la base secreta de las Crusaders, era primordial cumplir su objetivo, salvar al capitán, para ello tenia que liberarlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, bajando en edificio este iba mas o menos a la mitad asta que se topa con la ventana, al mirar adentro observa a las malvadas Crusaders, las cuales parecían estar en un ejercicio de entrenamiento, no tardo mucho en descifrar que estaban practicando una técnica la Danza Mortal, Super Dragón no podía observar esa técnica, temía ser descubierto, de un salto desciende del gran edificio llegando así donde estaba encadenado El Capitán Marsupial, al fin viendolo de cerca Super Dragón lo observa y con su garrita en la boca le dice -Ssshhhhh, silencio, vengo a liberarte de las Crusaders.

escupiendo una gran llamarada verde en las cadenas, las chales se derritieron, una vez libre el Capitán Marsupial, le queda observando extrañado, Con eso Super Dragón dice- ven, vamos antes que nos descubran-.  
-¿descubrir quien?- dijo una de las malvadas Crusaders, Super Dragón de inmediato voltea diciendo -mi Archiribal, Scootaloo-.  
de un poderoso salto esta vuela desde la entrada de la guarida hasta El Capitán Marsupial, ella observa Al Capitán y dice -¡¿que estas haciendo Spike?!- con lo que el responde -Salvando al Capitan Marsupial de la esclavitud, se que están asociadas con Nai Forget para dominar al mundo-. después de eso Spike empieza a empujar a su rival, la Crusader como tenia mas fuerza que el le dice -jamas estarás mas equivocado, nunca dejare que Firulais se valla, nunca-. botando al suelo al Super Dragón, con eso el se levanta y dice -volveré, no me rendiré y El Capitán Marsupial sera libre.

con esas palabras el escape del Super Dragón fue increíble, de su bolso saca una bomba de humo blanca y escapa de la vista de todos, de eso disipando el humo con sus pequeñas alas Scootaloo dice -Chicas, vengan.  
del edificio salen las otras dos chicas, las cuales formaban el grupo entero de las Crusaders, ellas alertadas por su amiga le preguntan -¿que pasa Scootaloo?-.

**Con Pinkie Diane Pie, Laboratorio de Inventos, Cortex**

-Pinkie Basta de saltar,estate quieta un momento- dijo Coco, mirando la entrada el ran laboratorio e inventos, retrocediendo un momento esta repasa el plan -bien Pinkie quiero que te coloques en la parte derecha de la puerta, yo estaré en la izquierda, cuando cuente tres la abriremos y sorprenderemos a Cortex, ¿entendiste? eh... ¿Pinkie?- al mirar donde se suponía que estaba Pinkie nota que la puerta ya estaba abierta, ella al entrar mira que ya había atrapado a Cortex, Pinkie sonriente dice -¿decías algo amiguis?

Coco sin entender la lógica de esa chica pony entra, Cortex atado a una silla, sentado frente a una luz amarilla y segadora pregunta -¿que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿que esta pasando?- la luz se enfoca en su cara, de eso una misteriosa voz se hace sonar muy amenazadora, la cual le pregunta -¿que hacías la mañana del catorce del once de septiembre del dos mil uno?-  
Cortex muy nervioso le responde -estaba en mi casa preparando mi nueva venganza contra los Bandicoots- respondió el malvado de Cortex, Coco apagando la luz le dice a Pinkie -mejor yo are las preguntas-  
-bueno- dijo Pinkie, muy contenta se va saltando por ahí, cerca de los decechos toxicos, Coco viendo que se iba por ahí iba a decir algo, pero viendo que esta chica siempre esta bien lo deja pasar, mirando al malvado Cortex esta le pregunta  
-¿donde esta tu rayo multiverso?-

**Equestria/Sweet Apples Acress/Club de las CMC  
****saliendo de la fantasia de Spike-**

-Spike quiere nuestro firulais- dijo Scootaloo  
-¿para que lo querria? si es nuestro perro- dijo sweetie belle extrañada por lo que le dijo  
-entonces, no dejaremos que se lo lleve- señalando a Firulais, de eso las tres se ponen algo pensativas y después de unos segundos las tres repiten al mismo tiempo -Cutie Mark Crusaders, Colocadoras de Tramas, Si-. empezando otro nuevo oficio de tramperas, chocando las tres sus cascos y corriendo de inmediato para hacer nuevas trampas

las chicas al haberse ido olvidan un detalle, el cordelito que tenia su mascota estaba quemado, ya eso Crash se pudo levantar, aun tenia su brazo roto, pero solo necesitaba uno para escapar, su pie estaba en buen estado, solo era un moretón, nada que no pueda una noche de descanso aliviar, notando que estaba solo este se levanta, con desesperación se saca el collar anti pulgas, al sacárselo aliviado solo suspira, y las pulgas que tenia vuelven a el, ya teniendo sus propias pulgas este se quita el Tutu de ballet, lo gracioso era que tenia los pantalones puesto debajo de ello, de su bolsillo saca el sombrero que le había robado a esa pony y con un aire casi victorioso se va caminando por ahí, mientras caminaba por el campo este observa una casa muy bonita que estaba en medio del campo, este también nota que tenia un granero y varios cerdos, con ello un pony rojo el cual Crash de inmediato identifico, de eso Crash mira los cerdos un rato, moviendo sus cejas de una extraña manera este toma una espina, de inmediato va hacia uno de los cerdos y lo agarra revolcándose en el suelo, con eso le entierra la espina en el trasero y como esperaba el cerdo arranca, rompiendo la cerca de los cerdos el cerdo mas grande en el que estaba montado Crash emite su típico sonido de Cerdo alertando a todo el mundo en sus alrededores, el pony rojo alertado sale siguiendo al cerdo gritando -suelta a los cerdos sabandija-.

Crash ya no podía hacer nada mas que escapar montando su cerdo, escapando así de la granja y de las Crusaders


	6. Chapter 6

mirando a la ventana de la gran isla Pinkie maravillada por el gran mundo en el que estaba, claro que en esa isla que estaba no parecía ofrecer muchas maravillas, volviendo donde estaba su nueva amiga peluda con peinado de afro semi neurótica Bandicoot, la cual estaba con un tipo que parece farmacéutico fracasado de cuarenta y tantos años que tenia una cabezota de tamaño muy preocupante como prisionero dentro de su propia mazmorra, amordazado de pies y manos, con cinta adhesiva en la boca con una Bandicoot en frente, la cual le daba la espalda ya que esa chica estaba parada frente a una mesa, mirando mas la habitación el viejo vio que era su vieja cámara de torturas, sin creer lo que podía pasar ahí dentro, para su mala suerte vio las tres partes de la película Hostel, mirando atentamente a la Bandicoot, la cual parecía estar examinando los aparatos para tortura, de un momento ella le quita la cinta adhesiva para preguntarle al científico –¿Donde tienes el Rayo Multiverso?-.

–en mi bolsillo, tómalo pero no me hagas daño-.  
Coco molesta por la respuesta toma un limón, con un cuchillo esta lo parte a la mitad, cortando bien cerca de Cortex, de ese corte de limón sale un olor, no molesto pero que causaba tal ansia de comer un poco, Coco solo lamia el limón y le echaba algo de sal, causando mas ese suculento sabor el cual hacia agua en la boca de cualquiera  
-¿es todo?–. dijo Cortex, el cual no parecia muy convencido de la tortura de Coco

sin saber que mas hacer Coco mira a Pinkie la cual estaba comiendo unas patatas fritas, de eso se le ocurre una idea, tomando la bolsa de patatas esta le hecha mas sal, corriendo a Cortex hacia la ventana dándole todo el sol en su cabezota, haciendo que el se comiera esas patatas fritas le cusa sed al malvado villano

Miraba como le torturaba, Pinkie dudando quien era el malo realmente, ¿Coco o Cortex?, Cortex gritaba fuerte, Coco tomaba la otra pluma con la mano izquierda, haciéndole cosquillas en los dos pies, de eso Pinkie llego con un pastel diciendo –¿pastel mil hojas?-. el pastel mas seco de todos, se necesitaba una taza de te para beberlo, era para hacerlo pasar, Coco viendo el te esta toma la tetera y se sirve una taza de te, El viejo Cortex mirando que ella había parado dice para poder escapar –dejame ir, te dare el rayo, esta en mi bolsillo- Coco viendo que el viejo estaba desesperado dice –muy iba a desatarlo pero Coco la detiene, ella mirando a Coco le pregunta -¿Qué haces?-. sabia perfectamente lo que hacia –sabes, siempre nos tratas de atrapar, capturar e incluso… matar, pero, por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano… esta será mi venganza-.  
-¡¿Qué … que aras?!-. grito el viejo Coco toma el pastel de mil hojas y lo mete todo en la boca de Cortex, de paso tomo un salero y le hecho gran cantidad de sal, el viejo con la boca seca empieza a toser, tenia sed, Coco siendo tan mala como el fue con los Bandicoots deja como salvación una taza de te, pero deja al viejo amarrado a la silla, y la mesa estaba muy lejos, era la venganza de Coco, la cual no parecía tan dañinas pero muy atroces, en cierto punto, claro

**Ponyville**

Crash viajaba a gran velocidad sobre un cerdo procedente de Sweet Apple Acress, como aquella vez que escapaba del pueblo en las antiguas islas, donde los aborígenes querían comerse al Bandicoot, para el le hacia gracia, a cada parte que el iba armaba un alboroto o solo formaba parte de el, en florería pasaba una unicornio morada, la cual llevaba consigo una extraña planta Venus atrapamoscas gigante, contenta con su nueva como única y extraña como exótica adquisición esta sale contenta para realizar sus nuevos estudios, llevando su atrapamoscas escucha algo de escándalo, el sonido de un cerdo se escuchaba a lo lejos

Crash mirando a lo lejos una planta carnívora este salta del cerdo y con un gran salto la aplasta por completo, del impulso salta de nuevo a una considerable altura de tres metros en el aire para seguir corriendo hacia cualquier te sin objetivo fijo, sacando la lengua sigue corriendo

El unicornio morado sorprendido como enojada mira a ese extraño bípedo, enojada dice –te atrapare-. A lo lejos, mientras el se alejaba

Crash aun si saber o conocer a donde iba este mira un bonito parque en el cual poder hacer lo que sea, mirando juegos infantiles sube a los columpios, al tomar impulso hace unas cuantas vueltas enteras en el columpio, de eso bajaba con un salto y pirueta, el mortal atrás, impresionaba a muchos chicos del lugar, uno de ellos va y dice –pero miren si es el capitán marsupial- Crash sin entender mucho que eran esos caballitos que les rodeaba, con suerte sabia que podían hablar, sin entender mucho de ese mundo solo disfruta de la admiración de sus pequeños y extraños Fans, los cuales parecían conocerle como el capitán marsupial, el con el sombrero puesto solo saluda a esos chicos, los cuales parecían tener la historieta de el, tomando esa historieta de acción mira lo ridícula que era, un doctor flaco y con cabeza gigante tenia a una especie de marsupial de experimento, con lo cual le da una forma igual a la de el, solo que seguía siendo un animal, el cual iba a ser un soldado para sus malvados planes, el cual escapa al no ser afectado bajo su maquina de control mental al no ser tan listo, el al escapar tenia una obligación de detenerlos para salvar al mundo de su ejercito mutante y liberar a todos los cuales tenia encerado en su malvada guarida con experimentos malos, explosivos, desechos tóxicos, armas de fuego, animales secuaces los cuales estaban bajo su control mental, mirando lo ridícula y tan fantástica historia el solo se ríe de los gustos de los niños, ellos al ver al Capitán Marsupial reírse por nada solo les pide el autógrafo, el solo toma el tintero y se lo hecha en la mano, dejando puras huellas en las historietas como autógrafo

**Calabozo de la guarida de Cortex**

Coco al fin había acabado con su venganza, desatando a Cortex le tira un baso de agua en la cara al deshidratado científico, Pinkie comiendo palomitas dice muy desilusionada –¡¿es todo?!, ¿donde estan las serpientes, garrapatas o Pulgas? mínimo pudiste hacerle calzón chino-.  
-no importa Pinkie, ya va a cooperar-. Dice Confiada Coco, el científico saca de su bolsillo el Rayo multiverso, este se lo entrega a Coco, esta al tomarlo dice –Listo Pinkie, hora de volver a casa-.  
–¡¿hey?! ¿no vamos hacer una fiesta?-.  
–hoy no Pinkie, hoy no...-.


	7. Chapter 7

**Universo 1 Ponyville, Parque de la ciudad**

Crash ya había firmado varios autógrafos, eran demasiados admiradores de la que el creía "una ridícula aventura" parado como si nada mira su tarde pasar, mirando un puesto de helados este revisa sus bolsillos a ver si tenia dinero, pero al no tenerlo este solo patea el suelo por no tener una moneda, mirando en el puesto de helados como un Niño Pony compraba uno, este con una sonriente mirada picara va hacia el muchacho, tocando el lomo del chico lo hace mirar, y cuando esta distraído se roba el helado, plantando una carrera, mirando su botín de su mas grande robo del año, pero antes de poder darle una probada a su helado una imagen se le apareció

-tu rara sabandija, devuelve ese helado ahora-. dijo una pony con alas, de color cian, con una melena de colores del arcoiris, Crash al verla solo se largo a reír, de eso esta se enfada con el raro animal y le dice –¿crees que es una broma? devuelve eso, no es tuyo-. Crash iba a darle una lamida provocando a la pegaso pero esta va de inmediato hacia el, iba a taclearlo pero el fue mas rapido, de un salto este la esquivo, esa pegaso al parar dijo -eres rápido pero yo mas, no me llamo Rainbow Dash por nada, veamos ¿que te parece esto?-. yendo hacia el esta da un salto, y desde arriba empieza a tirarle una ráfaga de viento, Crash solo se cubria sus ojos con el yeso, pero el helado...

Crash miraba aquel desperdicio, como ese gran trabajo había sido en vano, todo ese sacrificio, que había sido para nada, mirando como caía esa deliciosa maravilla hecha con hielo raspado y saborizantes artificiales los cuales eran un riesgo para la salud pero los niños o adultos comían igual

Crash, se arrodillaba, el helado había caído, el con su mano en su pelo solo hacia como si se lo quisiera arrancar, se tapaba los ojos con el yeso para tapar las lagrimas que se le salían, se tiraba al suelo llorando, balbuceando como si dijera "por que no fui yo"

Rainbow Dash solo miraba lo que el hacia –eres patético, ¿que tienes? ¿un problema en el cerebro? o ¿acaso naciste sin el o que? oh espera, ya te recuerdo, eres esa sabandija que me cayo encima hace un día, sabes que, olvidare lo del helado, esto es personal-. dijo Rainbow Dash, la cual poniéndose en guardia va hacia su triste contrincante, ella lo golpea en la cara con su casco

Crash cayendo al suelo se levanta, mirando los casco de la pegaso vio que tenia las herraduras puesta, Crash mas molesto por el hecho que ella había tirado el helado se levanta, y de un salto este empieza a gruñir a la pegaso

**Universo A Las Islas**

Luego de obtener el rayo Multiverso, Coco y Pinkie Pie se marcharon del castillo de Cortex para así regresar a la casa de la rubia. Después de tantos problemas que le ocurrieron, como vigilar constantemente a la pony para que no se lastimara, y de pasar por una curiosa transformación, Coco por fin obtuvo el rayo para hacer que su hermano volviera donde pertenece.  
Durante el viaje de regreso, la pony se veía feliz como siempre, dando pequeños saltos en lugar de caminar, sin embargo, ella aún pensaba en lo sucedido en el castillo: que tal vez su nueva amiga rompería su promesa "Pinkie". La rosada tenía en mente un plan B por si Coco no cumplía con el trato de hacer una fiesta.  
Luego de regresar a la isla N. Sanity, Coco decidió acampar en la playa ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y porque aún faltaba mucho por recorrer. Como a la anaranjada le costaba mucho armar una fogata, la pony le da una caja de fósforos con lo que por fin se logró encender el fuego.  
—Me lo podrías haber dado antes, Pinkie Pie. Ahora tengo las manos adoloridas —se molestó la rubia.  
—A mí lo que me preocupa es otra cosa… ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa "Pinkie"?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Prometiste hacer una fiesta. ¡Quiero una fiesta! —repitió esa última frase saltando alrededor del fuego y de Coco.  
—… Ahora recuerdo… pero aún no rescatamos a Crash —le recordó haciendo que la pony se detuviera en seco—. Pero me temo que no podré cumplir la promesa…  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
—Porque revisé el rayo y sólo le queda energía para un solo disparo. Si Crash vuelve, tendrás que irte en ese momento, con lo que no habrá tiempo para una fiesta. Lo siento, Pinkie.  
—No te preocupes… —dijo forzando una sonrisa y luego se acomodó para dormir.  
Al día siguiente, Coco se levantó y miró a su alrededor sin encontrar a la pony ni tampoco… al rayo.  
—¡¿Dónde está el rayo?! ¡¿Dónde?! —gritó buscando por todas partes.  
—Aquí está —gritó Pinkie Pie sobresaltando a la anaranjada porque apareció de la nada.  
—Deja de asustarme así —le pidió y cuando volvió su mirada al aparato, se asustó de nuevo—. Pero… ¿Qué le pasó?  
—¿A mis cascos? Nada. Solamente tienen un poco de arena.  
—¡Al rayo! ¿Qué le pasó al rayo, Pinkie?  
—Estaba sucio y fui a lavarlo con agua y jabón. Quedó impecable —explicó con una gran sonrisa.  
—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! —gritó de nuevo y tomó la máquina revisando el lector de energía: estaba vacío, y, al voltearía, se deshizo en sus manos, quedando solamente partes pequeñas.  
—¡Uy! Se rompió —la pony se trató de mostrar preocupada, aunque en realidad dañó la máquina a propósito.  
El rayo Multiverso estaba destruido y Coco quedó en estado de shock, quedando totalmente petrificada. Cuando reaccionó, sorpresivamente no se enfureció con la pony sino que se mostraba pensativa. Sabía bien que la rosada estaba media loca, con que tal vez no fue su culpa así que, durante el camino hacia la casa de los bandicuts, ella pensaba en otra forma para traer a su hermano mientras que Pinkie Pie seguía feliz, saltando alrededor de ella tarareando una canción.  
Cuando ambas ya estaban cerca de la casa, Coco estaba tan cansada como cabreada, no podía creer como es que la unica manera de que su hermano regresara se haya ido, llegando a casa Coco le pregunta a la rosada chica —Pinkie... ¿no hechas de menos tu casa o tu amigos?-.  
-si-. dice ella sonriente —pero siempre los veo, tu eres una nueva amiga y me gustaría que festejáramos, así una gran fiesta: con pastel, globos, confeti, ponche... bla bla bla... blabla bla...-. seguía ella, Coco aun preocupada por su hermano, preguntándose "¿como estará ahora? espero que no comas azucar... Crash"

**Universo 1: Ponyville, Lucha entre Titanes**

Rainbow Dash le mordía la oreja a Crash, pero este se zafa agarrando y tirando fuertemente la cola de esta chica, pero esta se logra zafar del tirón de cola atrapando el brazo de Crash entre sus patas traseras y tirando de el como si fuera a arrancarlo de su hombro, Crash casi rindiéndose mira al suelo, recordando todos los hermosos momentos que jamas podrá olvidar, esa aventura que iba a ser difícil de olvidar, con el poco tiempo que paso con aquel que podría considerar algo mas que un simple objeto, el helado se estaba derritiendo en el suelo, y el sin haber podido probarlo

con mas ganas de pelear Crash se zafa de esa llave que Rainbow le estaba aplicando, golpeando y agarrando el Trasero de esa chica, esta algo sonrojada y enojada la cual le grita —¡no hagas eso!-. con lo que Crash le agarra de su casco, con gran fuerza en su mano no soltó a la pegaso, empeso lentamente a girar y de un momento a otro este hace a gran velocidad una pequeña ráfaga de viento, girando a tal velocidad en la cual no pudo sostener a esa pegaso, lanzando a la lo mas lejos posible

viendo que ya no estaba mas este cae al suelo, con cabeza baja una lagrima bajaba de su mejilla, arrodillado frente al helado casi derretido este se tapa la cara...

metiendo su dedo en el helado derretido este lo prueba, de un momento a otro este se asquea, el helado era de lucuma con pasas, un sabor que a muchos les desagrada, mirando a lo lejos que una niña llevaba consigo una paleta este Bandicoot solo miraba, con una picara sonrisa va hacia esa niña y tocando su lomo la hace mirar, esta distraída Crash aprovecha de quitarle su paleta, corriendo como si una bola de nieve o un oso perro polar gigante, una morsa que comía carne de cualquier clase, un cohete le siguiera, una tribu de aborígenes le persiguiera o una bola de piedra estuviera detrás de el, corría, mucho mas que el tipo de una película que el vio una vez, corriendo mucho mas que Forres Gump, llegando a un profundo lugar en donde podía estar en paz con su botín, el cual pudo estar en paz, el cual era un suculento regalo robado de una niña, un dulce el cual parecía mas dulce que cualquier dulce que haya probado, dentro de el algo pasaba, una energía empezaba a llenarlo, por el solo hecho de comer algo dulce este sentia como si pudiera saltar del suelo asta un gran árbol, sus ojos empezaban a mirar a todos lados

Crash estaba mas loco que antes, mirando alrededor volvio al pueblo, mirando una dulceria, bien sonriente este entra a la tienda

* * *

**Agradecimientos a Belle Star por hacer un gran aporte a esta historia con nuestras dos heroinas, Coco Bandicoot y Pinkie Diane Pie, mis disculpas por hacer mi parte algo extraña, no tengo muchas motivaciones, ni siquiera se si es tan divertida, les recuerdo que estoy haciendo las partes de nuestro loco heroe Crash Bandicoot "Capitán Marsupial" asta otra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Universo 1, Ponyville, la tremenda _.**  
Crash estaba loco, en la dulceria un gran escandalo pasaba, pastel llegaba a la ventana, cubierta de chocolate salia por la entrada y varios ponys corrían por todas partes cubiertos de pasta para galletas

dentro de la tienda el vendedor no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, el raro animal entra a la tienda, espanta a los clientes, come azucar y salta por todas partes

Crash ya de por si era imperativo o aburrido, las locuras que podía hacer antes se eran multiplicadas por diez, comía dulces como niño con dinero, no podia parar

el vendedor por hacer un intento de detener aquel animal toma la escoba para espantarlo, pero este no lo logra ya que era mas rápido

Afuera de la tienda de dulces pasa una pony anaranjada, la cual no evita escuchar el escándalo, entrando de inmediato pregunta –¿que corrales esta pasando?-. mirando fijamente el anaranjado animal esta le reconoce por el sombrero –hey tu, sabandija, deja de hacer eso y devuélveme mi sombrero-.  
al parecer no le habia escuchado, pero este se detiene tan rapido al verla que solamente se rie –necesitare varias riendas para detener esta sabandija-. de inmediato va hacia el tipo que traía su sombrero pero este de un gran salto la esquiva, viendo lo esquiva que era esa criatura esta dice –juro que dominare y arreare a esta sabandija, o dejare de llamarme Applejack-.

esta se baja el sombrero concentrándose en su objetivo, Tomando una cuerda esta hace el lazo para atrapar

Crash esquiva los lanzamientos que esta hace, el azúcar le dio super velocidad, tanta así que al verse en peligro prefirió escaparse, arrancando de esa anaranjada pony llamada Applejack, esta mirando que la sabandija escapaba dice –inicio el rodeo-.

siendo la mas rápida corredora en ponyville esta galopa a gran velocidad, casi podía atrapar a la sabandija, pero esta dando un salto hacia una pared empieza a escalarla a trote, de eso hace un mortal atrás y sigue corriendo, ella impactada con esa maniobra de escape –esto va a costar un poco-. persiguiendo a la sabandija hacia otra parte

Crash tenia dominada la persecución, asta que llego a una parte bien amplia, la casi le estaban saliendo ampollas en las pies, la suela de sus zapatillas empezaban a desgastarse, pero para colmo fue que se le metió un guijarro al zapato, no podia seguir corriendo, pero aun tenia energía

Applejack estaba cansada, pero aun quería recuperar su sombrero, teniendo al extraño ser en frente le dice muy confiada –no podías escapar eternamente, ahora veras que es bueno-.

a lo lejos llega un extraño Pony Rojo, el cual parecía también molesto, al acercarse este se pone al lado de Applejack, con lo cual le dice –tu sabandija, haz robado a pequeña grande-.  
-¡pequeña grande!-. dijo Applejack, mas molesta dice –Sabandija inmunda, ¿como te atreves a robar a nuestro cerdo? ya veras la tunda que te daremos, Vamos hermano-.  
Applejack estaba furiosa junto a su hermano

Crash solo sonreía, ignorando lo tenso de la situación

Applejack lanza su cuerda, Crash solo se hace a un lado, de inmediato el hermano de ella lo intenta envestir, pero Crash era muy veloz, seguía sonriente a pesar de todo, Applejack viendo que no servia mucho usar el lazo va hacia el, con sus cascos traseros le da una patada en el estomago, Crash no pudo esquivar ese ataque con lo cual solo se cubría el estomago y la boca, parecía querer vomitar, con cara verde de asco este pide tiempo, cruzando las dos manos, los dos ponys solo miraban al extraño animal, viendo que el se podía comunicar

Crash se sienta un ratito a descansar ya que el estomago y los dulces junto que agitarse no son buena combinación

-¿que esta haciendo hermano?-. con lo que le responde –¿creo que quiere vomitar?-.  
-ho... ¡que asco!-.

Crash se levanta y vuelve donde estaba sintiéndose mejor, volviendo donde mismo estaba continua el juego, Applejack extrañada recuerda en donde estaba, ya habia pateado a la sabandija, pero este estaba haciendo como si quisiera pelear, Crash se ponia en guardia, levantando los puños, pero detras de el pasaba el Gran pony rojo, el cual lo enviste, aplastando al Bandicoot, este estampado quedo en el suelo, de ahí se levanta y vuelve a ponerse en guardia, Applejack teniendo distraído al Bandicoot arroja el lazo, ya teniendo una idea Crash gira con el lazo puesto, Applejack de inmediato suelta el lazo ya que no podía sostenerlo, ya que Crash le quito la cuerda, mirando su nuevo objeto este empieza a jugar con la cuerda, para su infortunio este se tropieza y se ata a si mismo

Applejack mirando al extraño animal solo le dice a su hermano —eso fue fácil-.

**UNIVERSO A**

Al día siguiente en que Coco y Pinkie Pie llegaron a la casa de la primera en la isla N. Sanity, la rubia se despertó abruptamente debido a los saltos en su cama ocasionados por la alegre pony. Coco ya estaba a punto de enfurecerse ya que la invitada obligada traía problemas por su gran energía, hasta pensaba que la pony fue quién rompió el rayo Multiverso a propósito. Pero antes de estallar de la furia, la rubia respiró profundo y le dijo a la saltarina.

—Pinkie, ¿quieres ir a la cocina a comer algo? —invitó con amabilidad fingida.

—Okie. Dokie. Lokie —contestó y de un salto salió de la habitación.

Por supuesto, la pony fue la primera en llegar y Coco la encontró sentada a la mesa comiendo cupcakes, los cuales no sabe de dónde sacó. Mientras que la bandicut preparaba el desayuno, ella le fue contando sobre su hermano mayor, aunque en algunas veces, la invitada la interrumpía con conversación fuera de ese tema.

—Pero… ¿Tanto quieres que vuelva tu hermano? —con lo que la de los ojos verdes la miró enfadada.

—Es mi única familia, Pinkie. También tengo otro hermano, pero ahora está de viaje; pero Crash es mi hermano y lo extraño —luego de esto, la anaranjada siguió con otro tema—. Pinkie, ahora debemos pensar sobre cómo traer a Crash de vuelta.

—Esto requiere medidas extremas, ¡Al estilo Pinkie Pie! —exclamó en voz alta asustando a Coco—. ¡Y acabaremos con cualquier científico psicótico!

—Psico… psico… —repetía la anaranjada, buscando algo en su mente—. Es cierto. ¡El Psicotrón! La máquina que te permite viajar por las dimensiones. ¡Tengo que reconstruirla! Pero primero debo conseguir los planos y ya sé cómo.

La rubia se levantó de su silla y fue a su habitación. Cuando volvió a la mesa, había traído su laptop color rosa y se concentró en la pantalla, olvidándose por un rato de la rosada. Luego de unos momentos de teclear sin parar, su furia volvió.

—¡¿Cómo que no están los planos?! —luego de pensar un instante, se le ocurrió otra idea—. …Tendré que preguntarle a alguien.

Mientras que Pinkie revisaba cada rincón de la casa, Coco esperaba la respuesta por e-mail, hasta que finalmente llegó. Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, la rubia avisó en voz alta a la rosada.

—Pinkie, los planos están en el laboratorio de Cortex en el iceberg. No nos queda otra opción que ir hacia allá. ¿Estás lista para un nuevo viaje? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta alguna—. ¿Pinkie?

Cuando ella levantó la vista, vio a su alrededor su casa totalmente decorada para una fiesta. La bandicut salió a buscarla y la encontró colocando globos en el living. Luego de repetir la pregunta, la equina asintió saltando como siempre. Después de unas horas, las dos ya estaban listas para partir con lo que Coco volvió a explicar el plan.

—Pinkie, nos iremos más lejos esta vez y en un lugar donde hace mucho frío. Nos iremos con el bote y volveremos mañana, si todo sale bien.

Por su parte, la de ojos azul claro, estuvo de acuerdo y fue la primera en salir de la casa, con la anaranjada detrás de ella, usando una mochila. Ellas no tenían ni idea de que alguien había escuchado esa última conversación, sabiendo ahora que nadie estaría en el hogar de los bandicuts.

Por otro lado, Coco y Pinkie Pie ya estaban en camino y el frío aumentaba cada vez más. En lugar del traje de marinera, la pony estaba vestida de esquimal, mientras que la marsupial ya se había puesto su abrigo, ya que podían divisar aquel extraño laboratorio.

Cuando llegaron, era plena noche, con lo que debían conseguir un refugio o congelarse. Afortunadamente la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el camino y lograron dar con la puerta oculta del edificio. Una vez adentro, aún con la oscuridad, la traviesa pony recorrió el lugar a toda velocidad, sin que se dé la ocasión de detenerla, aunque inútilmente, Coco la llamaba en voz baja.

Caminado lentamente, sobre el piso metálico, la bandicut logró encontrarla en una especie de biblioteca, iluminada, donde la pony jugaba con los libros haciendo torres con ellos. Mientras sabía que la rosada estaba ocupada, ella fue a buscar los planos que necesitaba, y finalmente los halló. Al parecer, no había nadie en el laboratorio, por eso decidió quedarse allí para pasar la noche.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a la escritora Belle Star 1 por la gran ayuda que presta en este Fic**


	9. Chapter 9

**Universo 1**

Amordazado estaba el raro animal, enfrente de el habia una pony naranja, la cual le quita el sombrero —oye, creo que deberías comentarle a Twilight que hemos atrapado a ese animalucho que buscaban-.

-Creo que si, vamos, hay que llevarlo-.  
-aun esta inquieto-.  
-debe de estarlo, de todas maneras es un animal salvaje-.  
-si usa pantalones no debe de ser tan salvaje-.  
-a bien... voy por Twilight, tu vigila esa sabandija-.  
-Eeeyup-.

Applejack sale del granero, atado a una silla estaba el Bandicoot, el hermano mayor de Applejack estaba vigilando

-¡hermano!-. se escucho a lo lejos, el sale del granero y observa a su hermana menor Applebloom, la cual parecía estar casi llorando, la cual iba con sus dos amigas, Big Macintosh fue a ver a su hermanita, la cual llorando le dice —hermano-.  
-¿que pasa Applebloom?-.  
-perdimos nuestra mascota-.  
-¿Winona?-.  
-no, otra-.  
-¿otra mascota?-.  
-es que esta es de los tres, es la mascota del Club-.  
-a eso... ¿necesitas ayuda en que la encuentre?-:  
con una triste carita Scootaloo le dice —encuentra nuestro Firulais-.  
-Por favor...-. dijo Sweetie Belle, bastante triste por la perdida de la mascota del Club, El hermano mayor de Applebloom decidido y por no querer caritas triste dice con su imponente voz —chicas, no se preocupe, por que yo les traeré de vuelta a su mascota-.  
-Gracias hermano-. dijo Applebloom, abrazando a su hermano, de eso el va a quien sabe donde en busqueda de la mascota del Club  
Big Macintosh miraba a las tres niñas con cierta tristeza y de un animo les dice —yo me encargare de buscar a su mascota, ¿como es?-.  
-bueno, es un perrito, se puede parar de dos patas, baila, tiene ojos color verde y es casi anaranjado-.  
-bien, iré por el, esperen aquí

Sweetie Belle sonrie y comenta con las dos —espero que logre encontrarlo-.  
-eso espero-. dijo Scootaloo, la cual observa como se iba el hermano mayor de Applebloom

las tres iban a alejarse del granero asta que escuchan una extraña y perturbarte risa de alguna clase de Psicopata y loco, de eso las tres sonrien al mismo tiempo gritando al mismo tiempo —¡Firulais!-.  
entrando las tres al granero observan a Firulais riéndose de donde estaba, tirado de cara en el suelo, amarrado de pies y ¿manos? de en una silla, las tres saltaban alrededor de el diciendo —volvió, volvió. volvió-. alegremente por su mascota de vuelta

Sweetie Belle contenta exclama lo siguiente —no podemos dejar que se escape de nuevo, ¿se imaginan que podria pasar si se lo llevan los de la perrera?-.  
-si es verdad, una ves Winona termino ahí, volvio tan triste despues de eso-. dijo tristemente Applebloom  
-ya se, Sweetie Belle, ¿por que no te lo llevas a casa?-.  
-¿yo?-.  
-si, ¿por que no?-.  
-aawww... no lo se, mi hermana no me deja tener ni un hervo como mascota-.  
-vamos... ella tiene un gato, y digamos la verdad, asta el gato te quita tu cama-.  
-si pero solo paso unas em... veintiocho veces, no es para tanto-.  
-¿a si? y cuando te quito tu abrigo solo por que estaba encima de el-.  
-bueno Rarity me lo devolvió-.  
-después de dos horas y lleno de pelo de gato-.  
-aja-. comentaron las dos, Rarity se aprovecha de su hermana menor, siendo el elemento de la generosidad era bastante egoísta en ciertos puntos de vista, dudando algunos instante Sweetie Belle les pregunta a sus amigas —¿entonces que puedo hacer?-.  
-llévate a Firulais a tu casa, si es un perro de mas que te puedo defender de una gata-.  
-si... puede que funcione-. dijo Sweetie Belle  
-así se habla, aptitud positiva-. -Yeah-. dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo  
-¿entonces que le digo a Rarity?-.  
-mira dile lo que te salga de la cabeza-.  
-emm... no se si sea buena idea-.  
-entonces lo que te salga de la cabeza pero no los insultos ¿puedes?-.  
-a eso si-.  
-entonces ve y desafiala-.  
esta toma una cuerda y la atan a la silla donde estaba atado el "Perrito" y con un gran animo esta la arrastra asta llegar a casa, iba a ser un largo camino y para la suerte de "Firulais" el camino estaba lleno de baches, graba, Lodo, tierra, uno que otro cactus, hierba Espigas, algunas heces de cerdo y como estaban en la granja una que otra raíz de árbol

emocionada por la motivación de las amigas esta sale corriendo hacia su casa, pasando primero por el barro  
"Firulais" cae de espalda en la silla, atada desde abajo este iba arrastrado, el yeso parecía extremadamente resistente, lastima que su piel no, arrastrado por el barro este parecia gritar, despues de eso empieza por la graba, Sweetie Belle pasa por los manzanos y en un momento a otro algo se le atora, esta al no poder continuar mira hacia atras, mirando que la silla en la que estaba "Firulais" se atasco con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, de eso y un par de tirones arranca la raíz y continua su recorrido, no queria soltar a Firulais por el solo motivo de que se le arrancaria

-mira falta poco "Firulais" pasamos por la hierva y salimos al camino-.

**Universo A**

Al día siguiente, después de quedarse a pasar la noche en el Iceberg Lab, Coco y Pinkie Pie ya estaban listas para salir de allí y regresar a la casa de los bandicuts. Luego de que la rubia abriera la puerta principal por medio de una contraseña hackeada, la pony estaba ansiosa y fue la primera en salir a velocidad de un rayo.

—¡Espera, Pinkie! —la anaranjada le avisó y quiso seguirla pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Una vez afuera, ambas fueron rodeadas por un gran grupo de enfadados pingüinos secuaces. Estos se quedaron inmóviles, con mirada casi perdida o fija sobre ellas, esperando a una señal para atacar, no se movían, aun con una mosca que estaba encima del ojo de uno de ellos no pasaba nada.

—Pinkie, te dije que esperaras —le dijo, o más bien le reprochó, en voz baja—. Y ahora, ¿qué haremos?-.

Pinkie de la nada saco un pescado, ofreciéndoles el pescado a uno de los pinguinos, ella al ofrecerle el pescado no pasaba nada, La tensión era tan tensa que que derretía el suelo bajo los pies y patas de ambas chicas, Pinkie cambio su pescado por un jurel, pero nada, Coco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio que Pinkie sostenía un Salmon, intantando convencer a los pinguinos, pero nada... —Esto requiere medidas extremas, ¡Al estilo Pinkie Pie! —exclamó en voz alta y rápidamente fue a atacar a las aves, vistiendo un traje de karateka con una cinta tan rosa como su nombre, golpeándo las aves con sus duros cascos.

En algunos casos, la potranca pateaba con sus patas traseras a los jet-packs de los pingüinos, haciendo que las máquinas se salgan de control y salieran fuera de alcance saliendo hacia arriba y estallando cual cohete, fue así que estas aves salieron volando sin rumbo definido. Por supuesto, Coco despabila y no se iba a perder de la oportunidad de patear traseros enemigos, con lo que intervino con sus técnicas de artes marciales.

Después de un rato, ellas iban dominando el asunto de la tensión tensa y finalmente lograron acabar con todos ellos. Como baile de la victoria, la rosada se puso a dar sus saltos acostumbrados alrededor de la bandicut.

—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡o si! ¡Ganamos! —repitió la pony mientras saltaba de contenta, mareando a la Bandicut.  
—Listo, Pinkie. Ahora sí ya podemos irnos ¿Pinkie? ah... ya se...-.

Mientras las chicas marchaban hacia la lancha, la rosada volvió a su atuendo de esquimal, y ambas ya estaban regresando a casa. Ellas no sabían que un pingüino no resultó tan lastimado y este fue a avisarle sobre los hechos a su jefe el cual no los iba a ver hace tiempo, utilizando su jet-pack para llegar con rapidez al castillo.

Con torpeza al aterrizar, esta ave rompió la ventana y llegó a los pies del doctor Cortex, algo recuperado de su tortura, el cual estaba bebiendo una jarra de jugo de naranja. Desde luego, el científico no se esperaba esta visita con lo que se sobresaltó un poco y grito de manera muy extraña, luego de tranquilizarse por aquel sobresalto escucha al ave hablar —Cue Cue ¡cue cuek cuek!-.  
—Espera ¿hizo que?-.  
—¡Cuek Cuek Cuek!-.  
—Hey, ¿tu madre no te dijo que no dijeras groserías?-.  
—¿Cuek? Cuek Cuek-.  
—Como cambia la cosa cuando te explicas bien-. entender su idioma incomprensible era lo mas raro aun, se enteró que Coco y una pony habían entrado en su laboratorio del ártico, pero no sabía qué era lo que ellas venían a buscar.

En el momento en que el doctor, hecho una furia, se preparaba para tele-transportarse, recibió otra visita de otra ave la cual no volaba, quien también rompió otra ventana y traía un mensaje escrito, el cual llevaba en una pata.  
tomando la gallina o lo que quedaba estampada de la pared este al leer la nota, que esta traía noticias interesantes:

—Así que no hay nadie en la casa de esos marsupiales… —dijo siniestramente y pensó por un momento—. Será una buena oportunidad para recuperar el rayo Multiverso.

Acto seguido, él se puso a escribir en su computador unos cuantos E-Mails, buscando a sus criaturas por "EsclavosCortex/tontosymalos/IslaSanity" en su computadora, ordenando a los mutantes que estaban allí en las cercanías, que trajeran dicho rayo lo más pronto posible. Cortez dio un paso hacia la derecha pero tropieza con el pingüino, sin querer activo su Jet-Pack de regresó como a la isla mientras que Neo le dio igual y fue a su laboratorio, para ver qué fue lo hicieron esas chicas. Una vez en ese lugar, y luego de revisar por todas partes, el científico amarillento notó que le faltaban los planos del fallido Psicotrón y ya sabía para qué esa bandicut los quería.

Por otra parte, en el océano, Coco y Pinkie Pie ya se estaban aproximando a la isla N. Sanity y la pony dejó su ropa invernal para vestirse de marinera poniéndose a cantar canciones sobre el mar. La rubia ya no le sorprendía aquellos cambios repentinos de vestimenta, aunque siempre se preguntaba de dónde los sacaba. Un sonido de llegada de mail hace interrumpir sus pensamientos. Cuando abre su laptop, se encuentra con un aviso inesperado.

—¡Pinkie, tenemos que llegar rápido a casa!

—¿Por qué, amiga?

—¡Porque la están invadiendo! —gritó y aumentó velocidad a la lancha, haciendo que la pony se sostenga de lo que pudiera.

Luego de unas horas de viaje, ambas llegaron al muelle más próximo al hogar Bandicoot. Coco amarró rápidamente la lancha y salió corriendo hacia su casa, olvidándose de su compañera por un rato. En cuanto a la rosada, ella la seguía porque también estaba preocupada por si esos invasores arruinaran los adornos que había puesto para la fiesta.

Cuando logró divisar la casa a lo lejos, la anaranjada también observó que los mutantes secuaces de Cortex se llevaban sus pertenencias, Ropa, televisores, zapatillas, computadores, calzoncillos, una Comoda, entre varias cosas, con apuro y sonrisas siniestras. Ya era tarde; no había oportunidad de recuperarlas, con lo que Coco entró tristemente a su hogar saqueado y, en algunas partes, destruido con maldad y inodoro tapado con que sabe que cochinada. Pinkie también se sentía así; su fiesta prometida corría el riesgo de cancelarse.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer si ya no tengo material para construir la máquina? —se preguntó arrodillada en el suelo, derramando unas lágrimas.

* * *

**e tenido que editar un poco, la historia estaba siendo muy directa, no sabo si es divertida o muy muy divertida, pero güeno, ¿que mas decir? que disfruten del domingo por que yo no lo hago  
**

**golpeen a un niño, roben o asalten a una anciana, saquen a pasear a su tortuga, molesten para que los respete, coman salsa picante para tener acne, muerdan a un perro y olviden sus sueños**

**los odio y que tengan un horrible día  
se Despide Dr. Cortex**


	10. Chapter 10

**Universo 1**

—¡Rarity! —gritaba una niña. Esta entra a su casa y vio que no había nadie. Esta mira a su alrededor y vio que en realidad no había nadie. Lo lleva hasta la cocina de su casa y lo desata—. Es mi casa, esta es la cocina, ¿te encuentras bien Firulais?

El estaba con toda la cara raspada y rasguñada, sonriente ella dice:

—¡Ah! estarás bien —sacando una jarra de jugo de naranja de la nevera, llevando con su magia le sirve un vaso de jugo al estropeado Firulais. Este se la recibe y se lo tira encima. Extrañada mira el por qué se hecho el jugo encima, pero dejándolo ser le dice—. En, vamos, quiero que me ayudes con algo.

Llevando al pobre "Firulais" hasta su habitación, él iba detrás de ella, un momento el tropieza con una bola de estambre, la cual estaba bastante desarmada, mirando al frente había un gato en la cama el cual tenia un collar que decía Opalescence.

—Ahí esta, Firulais, ve tras esa gata.

Crash sólo miraba esa bola de pelos. Ese felino levanta la mirada ante el Bandicoot, el cual lo queda observando con una cara de desprecio; era típico de gatos hacer esa cara. Él voltea a ver esa pony, la cual aún le señalaba al gato, con lo que parecía obligado a ahuyentarlo de la cama, Crash intenta acercarse al felino pero esta saca de su pata un juego de afiladas garras, con lo que le araña la manita, Crash se mete la mano entera a la boca, Sweetie Belle le dice:

—Sácalo de la cama Firulais, por favor —en su tono más dulce.

Este se saca la mano de la boca y de nuevo se le acerca a la gata con lo que esta se engrifa y salta hacia la cara del Bandicoot, haciendo un gran escándalo, corriendo hacia cualquier parte para poder sacarse a la gata de encima, saliendo por la puerta y chocando con cualquier cosa en el taller.

**Universo A**

En la isla N. Sanity, Coco y Pinkie Pie parecían estar sin rumbo ya que las pertenencias de la bandicut habían sido robadas por los mutantes secuaces del doctor Cortex. ¿Cómo iba a construir el Psicotrón si no tenía materiales? y, entonces, ¿cómo iba a traer a su hermano de vuelta a su dimensión?, se preguntaba Coco sin poder concentrarse en buscar una respuesta. Mientras miraba a su amiga llorar, la pony trataba de animarla.

—Coco, no debes sentirte mal porque… —hizo una pausa de suspenso para luego cantar—. Si tú estás preocupada, y tu cara triste esta, mal se ve todo el lugar, sonríe un poco más y dale alegría al lugar pues tus amigos al lado están.

—Em... Pinkie...

Se sube arriba de una silla y sonriente le sigue.

—Lo malo ya pasó y todo se arruinó pero para eso hay una sonrisa.

—¿Pinkie?

Ella baja al suelo y al lado de ella la abraza y sigue.

—Todo mal se ve pero no hay que entristecer, ¡Lo imposible voy a hacer para que triste ya no estés!

—Pero Pinkie, yo necesito algo más que una canción —trató de no despreciar su esfuerzo—. Quiero un taller donde construir la máquina.

—… Entonces salgamos a buscar a uno de tus amigos para que nos ayude —dijo y sacó a rastras a la rubia fuera de la casa—. Aquí estás muy sola así que vamos a buscar a tus amigos y, de paso, los conozco.

—Espera, Pinkie —intentaba soltarse del agarre—. Yo no tengo…

Sin embargo, ella misma interrumpió su frase ya que en realidad sí tenía a un amigo.

En el medio de la jungla, Coco ya no soportaba ser arrastrada y golpeada por las ramas de las plantas, así que decidió ponerle fin a eso.

—¿Quieres esperar un momento? —gritó.

—Okie. Dokie. Lokie —contestó soltándola.

—Primero tengo que avisarle a mi amigo de que vamos para allá, ¿sí? —y con eso, ella tomó su laptop para enviar un mail.

Luego de unos minutos, la marsupial recibió respuesta y volvió a sonreír.

—Ves, Coco, que lo logré —dijo la potranca para volver a cantar—. ¡Yo quiero verte ya reír, reír! ¡Porque me hace muy feliz!

—Está bien, está bien; ya deja de cantar —pidió amablemente—. Ahora tenemos que ir al puerto indígena pero antes, debemos vestirnos acorde a la situación.

Lo que tenía en mente Coco era de hacerse pasar por miembros de la tribu y, afortunadamente, Pinkie Pie hizo aparecer vestimentas indígenas que tenía preparadas en caso de hacerse una fiesta de disfraces. Luego de ponerse un vestido y una peluca similar al extraño peinado que tenían los súbditos de Papu Papu, ellas siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron muy cerca del puerto.

Los indígenas que estaban allí trabajando les parecieron un poco raras aquellas chicas, pero como tenían deberes que cumplir, tuvieron que ignorarlas. Un rato después, Coco se asustó al ver que la pony no estaba cerca de ella y, cuando la encontró, la rosada descubrió las cajas con wumpas que los nativos vendían. Por suerte, no pasó nada malo y la potranca regresó al lado de la bandicut, comiendo una de estas frutas.

—Pinkie, ¿quieres quedarte un rato quieta que no quiero que nos descubran? —le reprochó en voz baja.

—¡Qué delicioso! ¡Nunca había probado esta fruta! Quedarán bien en tartas —comentó la rosada, sin responder a la pregunta—. Y… ¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando?

—A ese barco —contestó señalando hacia el océano.

La pony miró confusa hacia aquel barco que se estaba aproximando. Cuando este se acercó hasta el muelle, ella logró ver a unas cuatro bestias enormes tripulantes con una cara de pocos amigos; algo realmente aterrador.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! —saludó alegremente la pony a esos animales marineros para sorpresa de Coco.

Los del barco miraban a la rosada fijamente sin cambiar su expresión y se dio un momento de suspenso… hasta que se escuchó una voz que no venía de ellos cuatro.

—No sean maleducados y saluden, marineros.

—Hola —dijeron los cuatro al unísono con voces graves y desembarcaron para buscar las cajas con wumpas.

Cuando estos se bajaron, Pinkie y Coco pudieron ver a quien estaba escondido. La potranca notó de inmediato que ese alguien era el capitán por el sombrero que llevaba puesto.

—Hola. Nadie las siguió, ¿verdad? Casi no las reconocía con esos disfraces.

—No, nadie —contestó Coco en voz algo baja.

—Bien. Entonces, suban a bordo.

La rubia subió al barco cuidadosamente, mientras que la rosada lo hizo de un salto que provocó que el navío se tambalee un poco. Con rapidez, la pony fue a conversar con el capitán con su energía característica.

—¡Soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Por qué esos marineros no me quisieron saludar? Me gusta viajar en barco. Después, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? ¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo mientras daba sus saltos.

—Discúlpalos, Pinkie Pie; ellos no son muy conversadores. Después de aquí, iremos a mi acorazado... Y me llaman N. Gin.

**Universo 1**

Destrozado estaba el taller de telas, mezclas de pinturas de no se qué color, telas por todas partes, de uno se los maniquís estaba tirado al suelo y en llamas, no sabían por qué estaba en llamas si ni siquiera había fuego cerca y una gata engrifada atacando la cara completa de un Bandicoot. Sweetie Belle animaba diciendo:

—Firulais, espanta esa gata, vamos tú puedes —con la mala suerte que tenía la gata ya estaba yendo a lo alto de la cabeza, clavando las garras sobre su cabeza; este estirando su mano la pesca del pescuezo y la tira; no podía quitárselo de encima

—Firulais, gira y marea a esa gata.  
Con brillante idea, este hace su famoso giro, el más largo que podía hacer.  
—¡Wow!, ¡es fantástico! Vamos Firulais ¡derrota a ese gato!

Ya completamente mareado estaba Opal, bastó de un ultimo giro y Opal se suelta, saliendo por la ventana abierta, Crash ya no tenía a la temible gato encima, cayendo al suelo completamente arañado. A pesar de esto, él se ríe.

Hacia Crash, en el suelo, de eso olfatea algo, algo dulce, de inmediato mira la nevera, abriéndola encuentra algo que vio hace unos días atrás.

—Sí, es la tarta que hizo mi hermana. Creo que no la querrá; había que botarla, pero ¿por qué?

Él dándole igual sólo la toma y se la embulle, de un bocado se traga la tarta entera, Sweetie Belle observa asombrada lo rápido que le la comió preguntándose "¿que no los perros comen comida para perros?"

una unicornio Blanca iba de camino a su casa, pasando por el lado de ella observa una charca de lodo y un gato tan sucio que parecía un trapero estropeado saliendo de ahí —¡huy! que horror, ¿como hay gente que no cuida de sus mascotas?-. dijo ella, el gato le sigue y maúlla una sola vez, de ese maullido ella le reconoce —¡Opal! ¿que te paso? ¿por que estas toda... Sucia? tu no pudiste ensuciarte sola, debió haber sido alguien ¿como si estabas sola en casa? ¡Sweetie Belle!  
el felino es llevado con la magia de esta, llegando de inmediato a la casa Gritando —¡Sweetie Belle!-.

Con el grito salio de inmediato la pequeña chica, mirando a su enfadada hermana mayor —¿que pasa Rarity?-.  
—¿Como que pasa? ¡¿por que Opal esta sucia y en la calle?!-.

—Bueno e recuperado lo que me pertenece por derecho propio-.  
—¿que dices?-.  
—bueno, recupere mi habitación, es para tener mi propia mascota-.  
—Sweetie Belle, querida, tu no puedes tener mascotas, sabes las responsabilidades que son una-.  
—aja, como tu supieras de responsabilidades-.  
—bueno... puedes tener tu mascota, pero te harás cargo de sus necesidades-.  
—¿como cuales?  
—a ver... no me gustaría que apareciera algo sucio en la alfombra-.  
—en eso no hay problema, sabe ir al baño solo, no necesita que le abran la puerta-.  
—¿que dices?-.

señalando la puerta del baño escucha que alguien le jalo a la cadena, sorprendida esta pregunta —¿que fue eso?-.  
—Rarity, te presento a Firulais-.

* * *

**A sido bueno**

**Agradecimientos a Belle Star 1 por su gran ayuda en esta historia**

**debo de recordar que se me olvidan las cosas... el que entendió, entendió  
**

**Asta luego**


	11. Chapter 11

**Universo 1**

—Sweetie Belle, dime ¿qué hay en el baño? —dijo Rarity y la puerta se abre.  
—Es Firulais; es el perrito de la casa club.  
Con un sopapo sale del baño. Estupefacta quedó Rarity, la cual miraba al extraño monstruo. Este tira el sopapo de vuelta al baño y con su mano enyesada este le saluda haciendo señas. Intentando mantener la calma, esta toma a Sweetie Belle. Lentamente retrocede y escucha decir a Sweetie Belle:

—Rarity, ese es Firulais. Esta ahí esperando a que le saludes.  
—Sweetie Belle querida; estoy cien por ciento segura de que eso no es un perrito.  
—¿Qué no es un perrito? Si ahuyentó a Opal; es lo que hacen los perros.  
—¡QUÉ! ¡¿Él tiro a Opal por la ventana?! —dijo un poco molesta, alejándose un poco más de él.

Horrible situación era de tener a alguien completamente extraño en su casa, en especial si ese había pasado a tu baño. De inmediato sale afuera con su hermana menor, cerrando la puerta con llave y diciendo.

—Sweetie Belle, ve al pueblo, llama a la policía, a control de animales, al departamento de casos paranormales, a quien sea.

—¿Por que?  
—Trae ayuda.  
—Ya, ya... Vale. Veo que no quieres que tenga mascota. Vale.  
—Sweetie Belle, no es que no puedas tener mascota, es que... esa cosa no parece ser una mascota. De hecho, no parece a nada que haya visto antes.  
—Vamos Rarity, ¿qué cosa mala puede hacer Firulais?  
—Sweetie, te digo, esa cosa... no es un perrito.  
—¡Que sí!  
—¡Que no!  
—No es momento para esta clase de discusión.  
—Pero sí es una discusión. Sólo es que tú no quieres que tenga un perrito, ese es el punto.  
—Sweetie Belle, querida, no es el punto, puedes tener mascota, pero no esta, solo míralo.

Se asoma por la ventana mirando a Firulais, el cual se metía el dedo en la nariz. Sacando un poco de oro, mirando hacia ambos lados este se limpia metiendo el dedo dentro del yeso.

—No lo sé, Rarity, no parecerá perrito, pero sacó a Opal de mi habitación; me devolvió parte de mi espacio. Es divertido, tiene la cara de idiota, una risa de psicópata, pantalones de trasero ajustado, y esas cosas en las patas, es divertido y sabe bailar, si le conocieras Rarity.  
—Perdón, Sweetie Belle, pero no es que no quiera que tengas una mascota, sólo que no parece la indicada.  
—¿Pero si lo quiero?  
—Lo siento, Sweetie Belle. Conseguiremos un perrito, pero no este.  
Casi llorando, Sweetie Belle dice:

—Sí... hermana...

Ella abraza a su hermanita diciéndole:

—Llama a control de animales y te prometo que mañana iremos a la perrera, ¿te gustaría?  
Limpiando sus lágrimas le sonríe y le dice:

—Sí.

* * *

**Universo A **

Mientras que Coco miraba hacia el océano con aburrimiento, aún con su traje de nativa, Pinkie Pie, vestida como marinera, cantaba canciones del mar a todo volumen y no paraba de moverse sobre el barco de N. Gin. Las bestias tripulantes miraban con rareza a la inquieta pony y se preguntaban qué hacia ella aquí y por qué no obtuvieron antes una advertencia sobre esta particular visita.

Por supuesto que los marineros no estaban acostumbrados a tantas canciones cantadas por una chica hiperactiva con lo que algunos de ellos, con tal de no seguir escuchando, se tapaban los oídos e incluso pensaron en tirarse por la borda, sin importarle si había tiburones merodeando por ahí.

Después de un tiempo, los tripulantes ya se estaban aproximando al enorme barco de guerra y, cunado la pony lo vio, pensaba a que ese es un buen lugar para una gran fiesta. Cuando finalmente todos ya estaban en el acorazado, los marineros, que resultaban ser rinocerontes mutantes, se ocuparon del cargamento pero uno de ellos se acercó a su jefe.

—Almirante, ¿nos dirigiremos hacia Adelaide ahora mismo?

—… Por supuesto. Mientras más rápido enviaremos ese pedido, mejor.

—¡A la orden, almirante! —dijo mientras hacia el saludo militar—. ¡Leven anclas! —gritó para que todos sus compañeros escuchen y volvió al trabajo.

Aquel grito sobresaltó al Cyborg, a la bandicut y a la pony, con lo que el primero se acercó para hablarles a las chicas.

—Les dije a los rinocerontes que no hacía falta que hablen como si estuviéramos en un barco pirata pero, al parecer, a ellos les gusta, hasta me regalaron este sombrero.

A Coco le importaba poco y nada ese comentario pero a Pinkie le gustó esa idea de ese juego.

—Mientras más tiempo tardemos, más tiempo estará mi hermano mayor en peligro. No sé qué estará haciendo en ese lugar —comentó la marsupial.

—Pero Ponyville es un lugar amistoso. Seguramente estará divirtiéndose —se defendió la rosada.

—Pues… espero que Crash esté bien —dijo el Cyborg—. Mejor salgamos de aquí; será mejor hablar en la cocina.

Fue así que los tres caminaron por los pasillos laberínticos del buque de guerra aunque la pony daba sus pequeños saltos como acostumbraba. Antes de llegar a la cocina, N. Gin les enseñó un camarote de visitas, lugar donde Coco por fin pudo quitarse el disfraz que tenía. Aunque la bandicut no quería pasar un largo tiempo dentro de ese barco, las noticias que le tenía el científico del misil en la cabeza no fueron las que esperaba.

Una vez que ellos se encontraron en la cocina y que la pony hiciera aparecer una bandeja con _cupcakes_, el "capitán" comenzó a dar las noticias.

—La construcción del Psicotrón no llevará mucho tiempo. Lo que sí lo será es la búsqueda de cristales que le darán la energía a la máquina que, como saben, estos se encuentran en distintos lugares del mundo.

—Pero, ¿no hay otra forma para apresurar esto? —se quejó la rubia.

—Creo que no hay otra opción…

—¡Qué bien! ¡Un viaje alrededor del mundo en un barco gigante! —gritó la potranca y comenzó a dar saltos alrededor de la mesa en donde ellos estaban.

—Pero, ¿y Crash? —preguntó la rubia con tristeza.

—Sólo resta esperar a que se encuentre bien. De todas formas, si lo que dijo Pinkie Pie es verdad, debe estar bien —como eso no fue muy convincente, agregó—: No tienes por qué preocuparte; ya comencé a construir la máquina.

La anaranjada igual se mostró algo preocupada. Al notar la presencia de alguien más, la pony detuvo sus saltos. Este alguien, de aspecto aterrador, se acercó para… cocinar.

—Coco; Pinkie Pie: él es Rusty Walrus, el cocinero —presentó el almirante, obteniendo un "hola" brusco por parte de la morsa mutante.

—¡¿Cocinero?! —preguntó la pony y se acercó a la morsa sin ningún temor—. ¡Yo también cocino; soy pastelera! ¿Quieres un _cupcake_? —ofreció apareciendo otra bandeja, sorprendiendo al cocinero, quien se tragó una de estas masas.

Luego de esto, la rosada salió de la cocina como una flecha, con lo que Coco y N. Gin salieron a buscarla. Después de no saber de ella, finalmente la encontraron en la sala de máquinas, ofreciendo dulces a todos los rinocerontes, quienes los tomaban con cierto temor. A pesar de esto, la rubia aún estaba preocupada.

—Ella está bien; sólo trata de llevarse bien con todos —dijo el Cyborg.

—No es eso. Es que…

—¿Qué?

—Es que Crunch está trabajando en el puerto de Adelaide.

* * *

**Universo 1**

Llega una patrulla de control de animales. Ambas chicas estuvieron mirando como ambos sujetos, con unas varas de metal para los animales, entraron de inmediato a la casa. Se escuchó un gran escándalo: completamente golpeado sale uno de los sujetos. Yendo hacia donde Rarity, este le dice:

—Señora, ha sido complicado. Tiene suerte de ya no tener esa clase de animal en su casa. Su bandicoot está bien, algo arañado pero bien. Ese animal peludo ya no la volverá a molestar.

En una red de mariposas, ambas observan a un gato.

—¡Opal! —gritó la chica. El sujeto de control de animales se estaba llevando a su gato—. Ese no es el animal por el que los llamé.  
—¿En serio?  
—Era por esa cosa.  
—Bandicoot.  
—Esa cosa...  
—Bandicoot —interrumpe de nuevo.  
—La cosa que sea; por eso los llamamos. Luce peligroso.  
—¡¿Peligroso?! Los bandicoots son criaturas omnívoras que sobreviven comiendo cualquier cosa que les pongas enfrente. Su nombre es _peramelemorph_, pero informalmente nos referimos a ellos como bandicoots. Son inofensivos marsupiales de otras tierras. ¿Qué mal puede hacer un animal así? Debería de estar agradecida de que el gato no lo haya lastimado. No se ven muchos de estos hoy en día.  
—Pero... Opal.  
—Su gata estará bien. Cuando le tratemos la rabia, le podrá recoger mañana en el refugio de animales.  
—Pero... pero... mi gata.

Ambos suben a su carro y se largan con la gata. Rarity miraba como se alejaban. Desde la puerta, el bandicoot mira a ambas.  
—Rarity... ¿Opal tenia rabia?  
—No lo sé, Sweetie Belle...  
—Bueno... ¿entonces Firulais se puede quedar?

Volteando hacia su casa mira al Bandicoot, diciendo:

—¡Tú! Hiciste que se llevaran a Opal, ¡lo pagarás! —tirando de él con su magia, este levitando empieza a moverse demasiado.

Concentrada en los pantalones de este, empieza a tirar algo en Crash que hacía que gritara de dolor. Una cinta blanca salía de sus pantalones. Con fuerza escucha como una tela se rompe. De eso unos trapos con forma de corazones salen de sus pantalones haciendo que el bandicoot se soltara.

Arrancando hacia el primer lugar que viera, corriendo lo que más podía hacia cualquier parte. De la tela que arrancó Rarity, podían verse unos símbolos.  
—¡LO PAGARÁS! —decía mirando la tela. Esta observa un nombre. Mirándolo, grita otra vez—. ¡LO PAGARAS CRASH!

* * *

**Universo A**

* * *

"No debes preocuparte, Coco".

Eso fue lo único que decía el almirante ante la inquietud de la bandicut al descubrir que tal vez se encontrarían cara a cara con Crunch. Mientras trataba de descansar en su camarote, aunque le fue difícil ya que su compañera había armado una especie de _pijama party_, pensaba en la posible reacción que tendría el bandicut rojizo cuando la vea junto con alguien del lado del mal.

Crunch Bandicoot era alguien muy sobre-protector con sus hermanos así que posiblemente, y era lo más seguro, que mataría a golpes al Cyborg experto en robótica. Bueno, esa opción era muy extremista; tal vez le daría un merecido castigo por ayudar a poner en peligro al mundo en varias ocasiones. Pensaba en estas y otras posibles condenas, así como también, que sus explicaciones no serían escuchadas.

Mientras ideaba algún plan para evitar todo esto, Coco se quedó dormida…

—¡Despierta, despierta! ¡A levantarse, Coco! —gritó Pinkie Pie con cierta musicalidad en sus palabras, sobresaltando a la rubia, quien se cayó de la cama del susto.

—Diez minutos más, ¿sí? —dijo y volvió a la cama.

—Nopie. Dopie —no le permitió y sacó las mantas estirándolas con su hocico—. Vamos, Coco… Despierta que ya llegamos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y dejen _reviews_! ^_^ **

**Yo, Nathaniel Alejandro Gomez, les dejare el siguiente mensaje ****ahora**

**el tiempo de una difícil pregunta, el que me responda la pregunta se ganara un "no se que de no se cual"**

**y dice así **

* * *

**tu quieres una polera que cuesta 97 pesos, no tienes dinero, le pides 50 a un amigo y otros 50 a una amiga**

**compras la polera, 97-100=3**

**le das 1 a tu amigo tu amiga, mas el 1 que te dejas para ti, 49 y 49 = 98 + 1 que es tuyo =99**

**¡¿donde queda el uno que falta?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Universo 1**

La boba sonrisa en la cara de un Bandicoot, sonriente este golpea una puerta, en medio de un bosque repleto de extrañas criaturas, el seguía golpeando la puerta -toc toc- toc toc-. nadie le abría, el se alejaba un poco de la casa, mirando desde el puente este miraba a la ventana de arriba, yendo a la puerta este golpea de nuevo -Toc Toc-. seguía golpeando, esperando a que alguien abriera, el castillo abandonado de Everfree estaba abandonado, sin nada mas que poder hacer este entra a la antigua fortaleza, mirando a sus alrededores los tirados muros y las polvorientas salas, sin nada que hacer o comer este explora el lugar, no había nada con que jugar, pensando en un momento —¿que se supone que se hace?— hurgando su nariz y limpiando su dedo con las cortinas

En la casa de una unicornio esta se pasaba bastante pensativa como molesta —¡Spike! —. Gritaba, en ese momento un pequeño dragón purpura saca un comic del Capitán Marsupial —Aquí esta Twilight—. esta lo levita de inmediato, con cierto apuro esta lo toma, parecía estar investigando el tema

—¿este es el Capitan Marsupial? no parece gran cosa—. dijo ella, leyendo el comic —¿cual es la gracia?—.  
—El Capitán Marsupial era un Bandicoot el cual lo tomaron para dolorosos experimentos, fue evolucionado a la fuerza por un poderoso hechizo del malvado doctor Nai Forget, que quería dominar el mundo gracias a sus criaturas evolucionadas, el Capitán iba a ser el líder del ejercito, pero el hechizo de control mental no funciono en el y escapo, siendo buen tipo este desafía a Nai Forguet y pelea contra sus animales—  
—¿eso es todo?—. dijo Twilight, Spike conocía toda la historia  
—Claro que no, come una fruta que no existe en realidad llamada Wampas, tiene una preciosa hermana, aun no tengo la edición donde dice su nombre, pero los dibujos de ella son geniales, pelea con toda su fuerza contra las fuerzas del mal, la mascara ceremonial son iguales a las que tiene Zecora—.  
—¿cuales mascaras?—. pregunto, el tomando el cómic le muestra la imagen de la tal mascara

—Interesante...—.

Al rato ella seguía leyendo el cómic, una unicornio blanca entra a la biblioteca —¡Twilight! ¡Twilight!—. le gritaba, en el instante Twilight se sobresalta, dejando el libro de lado esta va donde su amiga, calmándola un poco —¿que sucede Rarity?—. pregunto su amiga morada  
—Es Opal, necesito ayuda legal para sacarla de control animal—. dijo la preocupada chica.

—¿Que fue lo que sucedió? por que Opal esta en el centro de control animal—.  
—Es algo horrible, es feo, es naranjo y se llama Crash—.  
—¿Feo y naranjo...? espera es esa cosa que ataco mi planta—.  
—Oh... Twilight, esto es horrible, ese Bandicoot esta por todas partes—.

—¡Twilight!— dijo una potra anaranjada, la cual entra con enfado a la biblioteca —necesito tu ayuda, esa cosa naranja a robado uno de nuestros cerdos, el mas bonito diría yo, necesito una poción o algo—  
—Tranquilas, voy ayudarles— dijo la morada

—¡Twilight!— grito una pegaso celeste, con pelo multicolor y una mirada de enfado y unos raspones en la cara —no creerás lo que paso, un pequeño idiota me gano, lo admito me gano, gira mas que un remolino, tiene la cara de idiota y es fuerte, tienes que ayudarme, hay que detener esa cosa—.  
—¿como dices Rainbow?—. reclamo Rarity —¿esa cosa usa pantalones azules y tiene un yeso?—.  
—si ¿como sabes?—. rijo esta

Twilight estuvo pensativa un momento y con gran interés con lo sucedido dice convencida —chicas, trabajemos juntas en detener esa cosa ¿quizás fue un animal poseído por Discord? si esta haciendo algo a nuestras espaldas se las vera muy mal—.

En el momento que dijo eso se hizo aparecer una nube rosa en la biblioteca, los libros se echaron a volar —Esperen, aun no los leo— Dijo Twilight, de la nada misma un raro ser, cabeza de pony, cuerpo de serpiente, pata de león y los restos de cualquier otro animal, bebiendo de una tasa de té este mira a las chicas desde su nube —muy listas las pequeñitas, pero hay un problema—.  
—no te hagas el bobo, ya sabemos que tu estas detrás de esto, ese animal no es parte del tablero para que llames la atención—. dijo Applejack  
—no requiero llamar la atención bonita, pero tengo mi propio Show en Applewood, que lindo que se acuerden de mi, pero lamentablemente el caos probocado no viene de mi parte—. dijo el, relajado en su nube y bebiendo su azúcar con té

—¿pero si el animal no tiene nada que ver contigo? ¿por que molesta a todos?—.  
—¿ese marsupial del otro lado del continente? no lo se, parece bastante simpático ese Bandicoot, es tan divertido, como le dio una paliza a ti Rainbow, como a robado el cerdo de la pobre Applejack, como fue que hizo que se llevaran a la pobre Opal, como fue que destrozo tu venus atrapamoscas Twilight—. dijo de manera bastante irónica, conociendo ya todo los sucesos que hizo el marsupial, ellas molesta con lo que a sucedido Rainbow va hacia el, golpeando el pecho de aquel con su casco  
—¿con que no tienes nada que ver eh? ¿como sabes que hizo?—.  
—querida, es como obvio que se de esas cosas—.  
—entonces ayúdanos a detenerlo, no puede andar suelto por las calles—. dijo Twilight  
—¿que ganaría yo si eso pasara?—. dijo este confiado en sus palabras  
—credibilidad y confianza—.  
—na que vago, saben, no me e divertido hace meses, veré lo que hago—.  
—¿podemos confiar en ti verdad?— dijo Rarity, el yendo al lado de ella, coloca su mano encima de ella, abrazándole el cuello, estirando el otro hacia su esplendor le dice —claro que no, solo dije que veré lo que hago—.

desapareciendo en el aire, Rarity mirando a Twilight le dice —algo me dice que no podemos confiar en el—.  
—si es verdad—. dijo Twilight  
—no se chicas, pero tampoco le creemos—. dijo Applejack conjunto a Rainbow Dash

Crash estaba paseando en el bosque Everfree, saludando a toda clase de criaturas que habían ahí, mirando una casa en medio del bosque este entra, la puerta estaba abierta, no había nadie dentro, rodeado de muchas mascaras ceremoniales, en el momento que toca una este le escucha hablar  
—chico, Psss... Oye chico, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? hechale agua a esa planta que esta ahí, hace dias que la veo un poco seca—. Crash mirando esa mascara toma un baso, llenando de agua ese baso le hecha a la planta, la mascara contenta le dice —Gracias chico—.  
el se aleja un poco de esa mascara, Crash retrocediendo de espaldas choca con otra, esta mascara parecia molesta, con grandes dientes y ojos, molesta le dice  
—¡que miras salchica con patas! ¡¿quieres pelear?!—.

Crash señala con su mano buena las extremidades de la mascara, el cual la mascara no tenia, la mascara que estaba al lado de el le dice llorando—no seas cruel, no tenemos brazos ni piernas, buaaajaja...—esta mascara tenia una cara triste, ojos tristes y bajos  
la mascara molesta de al lado le dice —genial, lo hiciste llorar—.

Crash retrocede haciendo señas de disculpas, chocando con otra mascara mas pequeña esta dice con una voz femenina —chicos, basta de molestarlo, si no se han fijado es el único que puede hablar con nosotros, bueno, si es que pudiera hablar— dijo una mascara con plumas moradas, Crash siendo defendido por una mascara este solamente se fija en "Ella" haciendo un gesto de pregunta  
—perdon, me llamo Lari Nani, mascara de la paz, ese el gruñón se llama Fugi Momo, mascara de pelea, es algo gruñón, pero cuando le conoces el buena mascara—. Crash mirándolo le hace señas de saludos —hola—. le responde

—el de al lado se llama Firi Majuju, mascara de ceremonias funerarias, es triste, no pasa ni un solo día en llorar a caídos o llorar por una buena novela—.  
Crash le saluda, Firi Mujuju le responde —mucho gusto... -Sniff- un placer -sniff- lo siento, no lo aguanto, no siempre tenemos visitas—. llorando de la emocion

—si es muy sentimental—. dijo Lari Nani —el que acabas de hacerle un favor se llama Gripi, mascara de fertilidad—.  
Crash le hace señas de saludo, con lo que la mascara le dice —Oh, un placer joven amigo—.  
—si un placer, no siempre podemos charlar con un visitante, Zecora no nos habla mucho, aun cree que vive sola, pero la verdad, vemos todo lo que hace—.

Crash se sienta en el suelo contemplando a sus nuevos amigos —¿como te llamas amigo?—. pregunto Gripi

El balbuceando un poco le responde, ellos entendiendo completamente su jerga le responde —un placer Crash, ¿que te trae por aquí?—.  
el solo balbucea un poco —solo cosas que pasan amigo, nosotros llegamos en cajas de embalaje, llevamos meses viviendo aquí—. respondió Fugi Momo

Crash mira a su alrededor y vio muchas cosas que se le hacían conocidas este balbucea un poco hacia Lari Nani preguntando una cosa, lo cual ella le responde muy contenta —estas en el Reino de Equestria, el lugar mas pacifico de todos—.

El solo cruza los brazos, con lo que le dice con su propio gesto personal, Firi Majuju triste le responde —puede que no lo parezca pero no eres el único que tienes problemas—. dijo, muy triste pone a los otros tres

Crash le queda mirando y les dice algunas cosas con sus balbuceos —es que tenemos unos clavos atravesados en nuestras cabezas ¿como no te pondrías triste por eso amigo?—. le respondió Gripi

Crash también se pone triste por que eso también le paso una vez, lo doloroso de tener un clavo en la cabeza, Crash confiado toma un martillo —¿que haras Crash—. pregunto Lari Nani

el pone algo detrás de ellos y con el martillo los saca de la pared, ya desclavados del muro estos se quedan en el suelo —gracias Crash, ahora no nos duele, pero... ¿hacia donde vamos ahora?—. dijo Fugi Momo

las cuatro mascaras que estaban en el suelo, no tenían donde ir, Crash con una "Brillante idea" les balbucea  
—¿que si conocemos a Aku-Aku y Uka-Uka? pues claro— . le respondio Gripi  
—pero son unos raros, son hermanos y son el bien y el mal, no los tolero, son muy habladores—. refunfuño Fugi Momo

—¿entonces ahora que?—. pregunto Lari Nani, la cual estaba fuera de la pared, estaban tirados en el suelo, no podían flotar, Firi Majuju algo triste comenta —A donde iremos ahora, Volver a casa quedaría muy lejos—.  
—no podemos volver a casa—. dijo Fugi Momo, las tres mascaras cercanas a este solo se entristecen, Crash mirando a Gripi este le comenta algo, con lo que las cuatro mascaras se sobresaltan

—¿como dices Crash?—.  
balbuceando de nuevo Gripi repite lo dicho para los que no escucharon  
—¿que podemos ir contigo? ¿no te molesta?—.  
—Niaa—. se entendió de la boca de Crash

tomando las cuatro mascaras estas empiezan a brillar —Wow—. dijeron con asombro las cuatro mascaras, de pronto al soltarlas Firi Majuju con magia se levanta, debajo de el unos brillos mágicos color celeste caían de el —Woa... esto es... ¡Fantastico!— exclamo la mascara, Lari Nani volando alrededor de Crash Alegre —¡Wuii! hacia tiempo que no sentía ese poder, eres fantástico Crash—.

—Oooh Siiii nene, oh si, esto es Fantástico, ¡Suaveee!—. dijo el, volando lentamente alrededor de la casa, en sus ojos unas hojas de arboles se formaban  
—Es Fantástico. Tu corazón chico, nos llena de vida, Crash... No sabemos como agradecerte

los cinco salen de la casa, con lo que Firi Majuju se detiene de golpe, las otras tres mascaras también se detienen de golpe  
—¿Awarei?—. pregunto Crash

-algo se acerca-. Dijo Lari Nani

En efecto algo se acercaba, un tipo de presencia maligna, el cual era como una serpiente, con cabeza que parecía una cabra, pata de león y cola de no se que, miraba a Crash con cierta confianza —Increíble que estas chicas no puedan con este pequeño Bandicoot, pero si es la cosa mas linda de todas, mírenlo, jugando con mascaritas—.  
—¡que te den!—. le grito Fugi Momo  
—Crash, este tipo no parece buena gente, yo siendo tu me iría a otra parte-. Le dijo Firi Majuju, Gripi parecía muy exaltado, conocía a ese tipo –Crash… este es Discord, no es muy inteligente, es malo, hace cosas horribles, las plantas no parecen agradare—.  
—ven aquí pequeño Bandicoot, ven aquí. michito michito—. Le decía Discord, poniendo los dedos como si se tratase de un animal curioso

Crash tomando a todas las mascaras en sus brazos empieza a correr

-Genial un juego-. Dijo Discord, Haciéndose mas grande, como una gran serpiente este se arrastra en el suelo, con su gran boca parecía que iba a comerse al Bandicoot, Fuji Momo se sale del lado de Crash diciendo –no viví como un cobarde, afronte cada reto como pude, mi mascara es la pelea, yo no me voy sin darla, ¡¿están conmigo?!-. Dijo, Crash se detiene ya que sabia que no podía huir para siempre

Plantando cara ante aquel tipo llamado Discord

* * *

**Universo A**

* * *

Con una ansiedad terrible estaba la bandicut Coco, quien se mostraba muy inquieta, caminando en círculos. Por el otro lado estaba su compañera, la pony Pinkie Pie, quien se encontraba como siempre: feliz como perdiz que comió una lombriz y con la energía de cien tazas de café. Esta última, quien adoptó la misma vestimenta que los rinocerontes marineros, notó la incomodidad de la rubia, mirándola como iba y venía y, en ese momento ideó una solución.

—Coco, ¿qué es lo que tienes? Deja de pensar en lo que estés pensando y sonríe.

—No puedo, Pinkie. Si mi hermano me ve que estoy en el acorazado… —detuvo su frase cuando una idea pasó por su mente—. Pero no tiene porqué encontrarme. Me esconderé y listo.

La pony no había entendido ni un poco de lo que había escuchado, sin embargo, le pareció comprender que ella estaba triste porque no podía ver a su hermano. Por esta razón, debía hacer lo imposible para permitir esa reunión si o si y ya tenía un plan en mente.

—Bueno, deja de dar vueltas que es hora del desayuno —anunció y de la nada hizo aparecer una bandeja con alimentos, la cual dejó en la mesita de luz.

—Gracias, Pinkie —dijo y comenzó tomando el jugo de naranja.

—Y, ¿qué tal está?

—… Está bueno, pero… —dio un largo bostezo—. Me siento tan cansada que podría… —no pudo terminar su frase ya que volvió a su cama para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Cuando Coco se despertó, no se encontraba en su cama y por eso se alarmó. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que estaba en… un barco. La embarcación tenía llevando como unas ocho cajas y unos cuatro rinocerontes marineros, quienes tenían la misma cara de pocos amigos. Al lado de ella, estaba la pony sonriente y, del otro, el almirante, quien la miraba con preocupación.

—¡Cómo son de efectivos los somníferos! —dijo la rosada quien estaba a su lado—. ¡Ahora sí vas a poder ver a tu hermano! ¿No es genial?

—Lo siento, Coco —interrumpió N. Gin ya que la anaranjada no dijo nada pero comenzaba a enfurecerse—. No tenía ni idea de que Pinkie Pie te dormiría y te llevara a la fuerza hasta aquí.

—Sí, te dormí porque estabas media rara, y no una rara buena; una para preocuparse —explicó la potranca muy segura y sin remordimiento.

—¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerme esto?! —gritó la rubia con todas sus fuerzas, asustando a la pony, al Cyborg y algún que otro rinoceronte.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el navío ya estaba siendo amarrado al muelle y rápidamente los trabajadores del lugar ya se estaban acercando a recibir los pedidos. Los rinocerontes comenzaron a bajar las cajas de a una, dejando a la vista al almirante y a las dos chicas. La bandicut, al ver que no aparecía su hermano, se tranquilizó. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho tiempo…

—¿Cómo que tu hermano no está? ¡Vamos a ir a buscarlo! —decidió y con eso, la potranca bajó del barco con gran agilidad y recorrió el largo del muelle a velocidad de una flecha.

—¡Pinkie, espera! —gritó llamándola, aunque fue inútil.

La rubia no tuvo otra opción que ir tras ella, sin embargo, la pony se detuvo abruptamente con lo que le fue imposible parar de correr sin chocarse con ella. Después de recuperarse de la caída, miró el porqué del detenimiento de la rosada y se encontró con quien no esperaba encontrarse: con su hermano Crunch.

—Hermanita, pero, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces acá? —dijo el rojizo con una sonrisa y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo—. Cómo los extrañé. ¿Y Crash? ¿Dónde está?

Coco no sabía qué responderle y, en ese momento, la pony interrumpió.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! Ya sabía que eras hermano de Coco a pesar de que no tienen el mismo color, la misma altura, y porque tienes algo raro en uno de tus brazos —se presentó diciendo todo a la velocidad de la luz y así siguió—. ¿Cómo es tu nombre? ¿Para qué es esa planilla?

Después de recuperarse del mareo, por escuchar tantas palabras, el bandicut respondió.

—Hola. Soy Crunch. Esta planilla es para… —y analizó lo que tenía puesto la pony—. ¿Por qué tienes puesto lo mismo que esos rinocerontes?

En ese mismo instante, alguien llegó para interrumpir la respuesta de la rosada.

—Hola, Crunch. ¿Esa es la planilla que debo firmar? —preguntó el almirante.

¡No!; ese era el momento que Coco no quería que sucediera…

* * *

El marsupial de medio brazo mecánico borró la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y se acercó al doctor experto en robótica.

"¡No! ¡No quiero ver esto!", pensó la rubia y se hizo a un lado, cerrando sus ojos, esperando lo peor. No escuchó nada, lo cual le pareció extraño.

—Hola, N. Gin —saludó Crunch y le acercó la planilla.

Esto sorprendió totalmente a Coco, quien abrió sus ojos a más no poder; no podía creer que ellos dos se llevaban bien.

—Pero… Pero… Pero… —tartamudeó varias veces, lo que hizo sentirse tonta o como el doctor Brio, hasta que pudo recuperarse del susto y hablar bien—. ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos no se pelearon?

—Larga historia… —comenzó diciendo el bandicut—. Cuando estaba del lado de Cortex, N. Gin fue el único que me trataba bien. Ahora que lo veo, no es una larga historia.

—Lo vez, Coco. No tenías por qué preocuparte —le recordó el científico.

—¡Pero me lo hubieran dicho antes! ¡Estaba con el corazón en la boca! ¡Apenas pude dormir! —gritó la rubia.

—Todo salió bien, Coco. Sonríe —pidió la pony.

Como Pinkie Pie logró su cometido, el de reunir a los hermanos, dio sus característicos saltos alrededor de ellos tres.

—Bueno, hoy terminó mi temporada —avisó Crunch—. Hoy regreso a casa, hermanita. ¿Por qué no está contigo Crash? ¿Dónde está?

Ese fue el momento en que la chica de los ojos verdes no sabía qué decir.

* * *

**a sido un gran capitulo, ¿y por que lo digo?  
vah lo digo yo nomas  
**

**bueno, si no hay nada mas que decir  
¿Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Universo 1**

* * *

Crash miraba al extraño ser mitad de toda cosa viviente que tenía en frente. Sudando este estaba, concentrado y preparado para responder ante cualquier movimiento. De sus cejas, caían unas gotas de sudor, la cual una le entra a uno de sus ojos. La salada gota le empieza a molestar y mucho. Pidiendo un momento, este se tapa la cara, restregando su ojo. Después de un rato, estando ahora un poco mejor pero no tanto, este hace señas, con lo que Discord saca de la nada un pañuelo, con eso le dice:

—Aquí tienes, pequeño —entregándole el pañuelo—. Límpiate los ojos o si no, te dolerá un montón después y no querrás que eso ocurra, ¿no? —dijo este vestido de oculista.

Crash lo toma ya que no le quedaba otra y se limpia alrededor de los ojos. Después de limpiarse, Grimpi le pregunta:

—¿Estas mejor? —con esto, Crash le hace una seña con lo que ya estaba todo bien.

—Bueno, si no hay más interrupciones… —dijo Discord.

Este se hizo grande de nuevo. En el cielo, empezaban a llegar nubes rosadas y de esas comiezan a llover leche chocolatada. Discord parecía un dragón gigante, algo que le pareció repetido a Crash, como si de alguna parte hubiera visto eso antes y comenzó a esquivar cada ataque que daba con sus garras.

—¡Crash, mira hacia arriba! —avisó Fuji Momo, el cual estaba flotando encima de Discord.

Crash miró hacia arriba, donde habían varias ramas justo para colgarse. Cuando este salta, Discord ya había preparado su ataque, comiendo un pimiento chile súper picante. Este escupe una llamarada de fuego que casi quema al marsupial. Lari Nani mirando a Crash le dice:

—No soy fanática de la violencia pero hazlo llorar.

—Firi Majuju, ¿tienes jabón? —preguntó Fuji Momo.

Este le pasa el jabón y le dice:

—Crash, toma. Úsalo.

Recordando lo que le dijo Lari Nani: "hazlo llorar", con fuerza toma el jabón. Con el guante que tenía puesto, evitó que se le escapara y se le cayera y, esperó el momento justo para darle una restregada en el ojo de Discord, que finalmente este lo hace llorar.

—¡Ahh! ¡Mi ojo! ¡No! ¡Qué dolor! —gritaba el Dios de la Discordia, en el momento que este miraba al cielo. Su ojo estaba completamente rojo. Cuando miraba al cielo, este le entra en el ojo la leche chocolatada en él—. La leche no es buena idea.

Dispersando las nubes de algodón de azúcar, este sólo se tiraba en el suelo por el dolor y ardor que sentía. El jabón le hacía bastante daño en el ojo. Como sus fuerzas se decayeron, este volvió a su tamaño normal.

Discord fue derrotado, de una forma poco común, pero éste podría recuperarse aunque se tarde un buen rato para ello. Aún así una de las máscaras había decidido algo:

—Crash... hay que irnos de aquí —dijo Grimpi.

Este tomando se iba y las máscaras le seguían.

* * *

**Universo A**

* * *

Cerca del océano, en el puerto, había un clima agradable. En el muelle, se dio una pequeña reunión familiar no muy afable como se esperaba...

—Y, Coco, ¿dónde está Crash? —preguntó Crunch Bandicoot a su hermana menor, algo intranquilo por la demora en la respuesta.

Por su parte, la rubia no sabía qué contestarle ni por dónde empezar a contar la historia, con lo que se la veía muy nerviosa. Ya era como la tercera vez en que el bandicut preguntó sobre su hermano y cruzó sus brazos en señal de enfado e impaciencia. Él sabía que algo malo había ocurrido debido a la actitud de su hermana, pero esta aún se mantenía en silencio, mirando a lo que sea menos a los ojos de su hermano.

—Y… ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —ella trató inútilmente de cambiar de tema.

—Coco, no cambies el tema. Ya me estoy preocupando. Dímelo de una buena vez. Quiero saber en dónde está.

—¿Quién? —trató de hacerse la tonta.

—¿Cómo que quién? ¡Estoy hablando de Crash! ¿Dónde está, por favor? —dijo algo enfurecido pero trataba de no salirse de control y de no gritarle a su hermanita.

Por otro lado, después de recorrer mil veces el largo del muelle, de hablar con los trabajadores, que algunos sorpresivamente charlaban un poco con ella, y de revisar las cajas de entregas, Pinkie Pie se acercó hacia donde estaban hablando los Bandicoots y se metió en la conversación familiar.

—Coco, estoy esperando… ¿Dónde está?

—¡Crash está en Ponyville! —gritó con su energía sobresaltada y rápidamente la bandicut le sujetó su hocico para que deje de hablar.

—¿Ponyville? Nunca lo había escuchado. ¿Dónde está ese lugar? —preguntó Crunch, mostrando confusión en su rostro.

De nuevo, Coco se quedó callada, concentrándose en silenciar a la pony ya que sabía bien que una vez que ella comenzaba a hablar, nada la detendría, y temía que ella dijera algo que era mejor no compartirlo. Mientras que el rojizo se armaba de paciencia, de la poca que tenía, en ese momento, N. Gin se acercó también, después de tratar un asunto con el distribuidor del puerto.

—¿Y, bien? ¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede, Coco? —dijo Crunch, harto de no tener respuestas—. Por enésima vez, ¿dónde está Crash?

—Coco, ¿todavía no le has dicho? Será mejor que se lo digas antes de que a tu hermano le dé un ataque —se metió el Cyborg.

—Así que sí pudiste decirle a N. Gin sobre el paradero de nuestro hermano y a mí no me lo puedes decir. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —ahora sí se enfureció.

—Pues, Crunch… —por fin habló la rubia pero entrecortando sus palabras y en voz baja—. La última vez que vi a Crash…

—Sí, ¿qué más? —interrumpió con impaciencia el bandicut.

—… Fue cuando Cortex interrumpió nuestro picnic y le disparó con su nueva arma de rayo…

Fue allí cuando Crunch se quedó paralizado, pensando en que esa arma era mortal, pero recordó lo que dijo recién la pony y se tranquilizó en parte pero… ¿no será que ella llama así al cielo?

—Crash… ¿falleció? —preguntó con temor. La chica se quedó en silencio otra vez.

—¡No lo soporto más! —gritó el científico haciendo que su misil se active, haciendo aparecer algo de humo en este—. ¡Crash está bien! Eso creo. ¡Solamente fue transportado a otra dimensión!

En ese momento, el bandicut se lo veía algo aliviado, como que le volvió el alma al cuerpo, y Coco soltó a la rosada de su agarre.

—¡Y yo vi un portal con luces de colores y creí que había fiesta! ¡Cuando entré, no había ninguna fiesta y aterricé sobre Coco, pero ella me prometió que íbamos a hacer una! ¡Sí! —explicó la pony.

—Coco, no puedo creer que te costara tanto decirme esto —dijo el del medio brazo robótico, con una leve sonrisa—. Y ahora, ¿cuál es el plan para traerlo de regreso? ¿Ir con Cortex para quitarle el rayo?

—Ya hicimos eso y… no nos fue muy bien: el rayo fue destruido —respondió la rubia no muy animada.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Crunch.

—Vamos a reconstruir el Psicotrón —dijo Coco con decisión.

—¡¿Esa cosa?! ¿Y sí terminamos en la décima dimensión? Si Crash tenía su contraparte malvada en ese lugar, no quiero descubrir la mía cuando vaya allí —dijo algo asustado.

—Por eso es que los estoy ayudando; para que no ocurran esas cosas —comentó N. Gin con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Y si vienes con nosotros, Crunch?! ¡Vamos; será divertido! ¡Mientras más amigos, mejor! —propuso la potranca, cambiando el tema.

—¿A dónde? ¿No iban a ir a la isla N. Sanity?

—¡Vamos a ir en ese barco gigante a buscar cristales por todo el mundo! —gritó la pony con alegría—. ¡Y vamos a hacer una gran fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

—Es así, hermano. Viajaremos en el acorazado. Si vas a casa, creo que te sentirás un poco solo, y Aku Aku como que retomó sus actividades en la tribu —explicó la bandicut—. Sería bueno que nos ayudes.

—Claro que iré. No pienso quedarme en casa y no hacer nada para que Crash vuelva.

—Pues entonces, será mejor irnos ahora —avisó el Cyborg—. Así traeremos a Crash lo más pronto posible.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque la rosada quería pasar más tiempo con sus amigos de esta dimensión. Luego de esto, Crunch se preparó para subir a bordo del acorazado, trayendo sus cosas del lugar en donde estaba viviendo temporalmente.

Cuando él estaba listo, así como los demás, todos subieron a la lancha para ir al buque de guerra. Una vez en el navío, el almirante designó una habitación aparte para el recién llegado y, después de esto, fue a la sala de controles para emprender la marcha.

Un tiempo después, los hermanos Bandicoots, la pony y el Cyborg se reunieron en la cocina para compartir unos anuncios.

—Coco, Crunch, Pinkie Pie —comenzó diciendo el almirante seriamente—. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es…

—¡Hacer una fiesta! ¡Sí! —gritó e interrumpió la pony haciendo aparecer sobre la mesa productos de cotillón y se puso a dar saltos alrededor de sus amigos—. ¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdenme a decorar el barco! Es que es muy grande.

—Pinkie, te dije que lo haríamos cuando Crash vuelva —explicó cansada la rubia pero a Crunch le gustó la idea y tomó e hizo sonar una trompeta, haciendo enojar más a su hermana.

—Pero Pinkie, mi hermana no es de prometer esas cosas… —dijo el bandicut después de dejar el instrumento en la mesa—. ¿En verdad que le… —comenzó a preguntar pero la rubia lo interrumpió pisándole un pie.

—Se lo creyó; déjalo así —le dijo a su hermano en el oído.

—Pero, ¿qué harás cuando se dé el momento? —le preguntó del mismo modo y tratando de aliviar su dolor.

—No lo sé, pero no quiero hacer tal cosa —murmuró y le sonrió falsamente a la pony.

—Bueno; lo que quería decir es… —quiso retomar lo que venía diciendo el científico del misil en la cabeza.

—¡Que es hora del té! —interrumpió de nuevo—. ¡Ahora le digo al cocinero que traiga las tazas y el té! ¡Crunch, tienes que probar mis _cupcakes_! ¡A todos les gusta!

—Sí, también eso, pero lo que quería en verdad decir es que ya mismo comenzaremos el viaje en busca de los cristales. Nuestro primer destino: unas islas desconocidas cerca de aquí.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y dejen _reviews_!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Universo 1**

* * *

**-**cariño ¿que sucede?-. dijo una pony de ojos color purpura, con una crin y colar color rosado moderado y grisáceo, miraba atentamente a su esposo, el cual estaba con una pila de cuentas en la mesa, ella llevaba consigo a dos bebes, los cuales parecían estar llorando bastante  
—solo que estas cuentas no cuadran-.  
-¿como dices?-. ella mira las cuentas y le dice —esto no... ¿esas son las de este mes?-.  
-si-. le respondió el, lleno de preocupación en su mirada  
-¿Cuanto debemos?-. pregunto la Sra. Cake  
-mucho... mucho dinero-.  
-ai no... ¿podemos podemos pagarlo?-.  
-solo si hipotecamos la tienda-.  
-no podremos hacer eso de nuevo, seria nuestra cuarta hipoteca-.  
-no nos queda de otra, Pinkie Pie gasta mucho dinero, mira, las cuentas en globos salen como unos setecientos Bits-.  
-eso es bastante-.  
-y no lo creas, los dulces, el ponche, el glaseado que tenemos que reemplazar siempre, las serpentinas, y todo lo demás sumado a esos globos hacen un total de cinco mil bits-.

Ella estaba completamente preocupada, su esposo el Señor Cake, aun que hiciera muchas cuentas no podría hacer nada para remediar la situación, aun con la gran reducción de costos le costaría pagar todas esas deudas, debería un total de cuatro mil quinientos Bits, no tendría nada con que pagar, obligados a Hipotecar la tienda otra vez  
-¿que podemos hacer ahora-.

había preguntado la señora Cake, el la mira preocupado y le dice —no te preocupes querida, lleva a la cuna a esos pequeños, sacare la basura, mañana veremos que se nos ocurre-. dijo el señor, intentando no parecer tan preocupado frente a su señora

Crash miraba afuera de una tienda, este estaba mirando dentro de unos basureros, Firi Majuju estaba triste mirando a Crash, el cual estaba hambriento buscando algo de comer  
—Crash... ¿por que revisas los basureros?-. Dijo Lari Nani, la cual flotaba a los alrededores, mirando que nadie viera a sus amigos  
Fuji Mori estaba mas molesto aun —¿no entiendo por que tienes que hacer eso? simplemente puedes tomar lo que quieres y pelear por ello-.  
—Eso es incorrecto-. Dijo Firi Majuju —el es bueno, no debes hacer cosas malas-.

las cuatro mascaras escuchan algo —AJA-. dijo Crash, el cual le dice Grimpi —¿que es eso Crash?-. El tenia un pastel a medio comer en su mano, el yeso de su mano estaba algo sucio con la basura, el estaba contento, al fin tenia algo de comer, en el día no había comido nada, este iba a dar un mordisco pero...  
—Crash, escóndete, alguien se acerca-.

sin ver donde podía esconderse este levanta el Basurero y se mete dentro, cayendo el pastel a medio comer al suelo

—oh vaya... jamas espere que esto sucediera de nuevo, ¿por que siempre que salimos de estos problemas llega otro? Pinkie hace una fiesta, Pinkie hace una bienvenida, Pinkie esto y Pinkie esto otro, aun no se por que esa niña hace todo lo que quiere, oh... aun no se por que se sigue quedando aquí... empiezo a detestar algo de esta familia—. Dijo el Señor Cake, tirando la basura dentro del Basurero  
—odio que suceda esto de nuevo-. dijo el señor Cake

Crash estira su brazo hacia el pastel a medio comer, el señor Cake, pone la tapa del basurero y se sienta encima —¡Auch!-. escucho el Señor Cake, el cual estaba se desconcentra y baja del basurero, este lo patea, cayendo al sueno este se quedo un rato mirando al suelo, de eso mira una mano la cual estaba yendo a ese pastel a medio comer  
—¿que es eso?-. Dijo el Señor Cake, el cual da vuelta el basurero, de eso mira adentro, unos ojos verdes algo desorbitado, el cual parecía estar comiendo algo, este va detrás del basurero y este lo da vuelta, botando todo en el suelo, voceando todo el contenido del basurero al suelo —¿que eres tu?-. dijo el Señor Cake, el cual miraba al marsupial de ojos verdes —bueno, sea lo que seas creo que no debes de estar aquí-.

Este se levanta, mirando la bolsa de basura este empieza a olfatearla, mirando la bolsa este la toma con su mano, el señor Cake le dice —oye, no te lleves eso, es basura-.  
Crash lleva su mano al estomago en señal de hambre, el señor Cake le dice —vaya... no parece que te esta yendo bien ¿no?-.

Este le dice con la cabeza que no —¿tienes hambre chico?-. con lo que Crash le dice que si

—bueno, no creo que pase nada malo con que comas algo, ven entra-.  
Crash no vio ningún inconveniente en entrar

El señor Cake le dice —entonces ¿de donde vienes?-. pregunto el señor Cake  
Crash, solo le balbuceaba y le contaba de donde venia, el sin entender lo que decía le responde —bueno, creo que no hablas mucho-.  
—awaaee-. dijo el marsupial, el cual estaba comiendo una deliciosa porción de tarta

El rostro del señor Cake se le notaba la preocupación —oye... ¿te puedo decir un secreto?-.  
Crash mueve su cabeza en señal de decir que si —mira... vamos a perder la tienda—.  
—¿Ewe?-. dice este  
—si, mira... aun no e pagado la ultima letra del ultimo pago de la hipoteca anterior, ahora con eso vendrá el contador hacer una evaluación, estamos acabado...-. dijo el señor Cake  
—awww...-. dijo entristecido Crash, el cual dejo de comer la tarta  
—ojala pudiera hacer algo al respecto para salvar la pastelería-.

Crash se levanta y entra a la puerta cualquiera, en unos segundos salieron con un delantal y un gorro de cheff

—no hijo... no creo que puedas hacer dulces, a parte, con ese yeso sucio en la pata que tienes, lo que necesito es un nuevo sabor, algo que llame completamente la atención-. dicho eso Crash saca de su bolsillo un cuesco seco de una frita muy común para el  
—¿que es esto? no había visto nunca esta, pero ¿que es?-.

Crash estaba haciendo con su mano que era algo para comer —puede que sirva chico, pero es una semilla, ¿que puedo hacer con una semilla?-. dijo el señor Cake

Crash se pone a pensar unos momentos, de una tal vez brillante idea este toma la semilla, saliendo de la tienda este le hace una seña de "espere un segundo por favor"-.  
—Esta bien, aquí me quedare-.  
Crash sale afuera de la tienda, las mascaras parecian estar esperando afuera, estaban charlando entre ellas  
—debio haberse olvidado de nosotros, por eso esta tardando tanto-. Dijo Fuji Mori  
—no seas tonto, Crash no puede olvidarse de nosotros, es nuestro amigo-. dijo Lari Nani  
—miren ahí esta-. Dijo Firi Majuju

—¿que haces Crash?-. Dijo Grimpi

Crash no les da importancia a estos y empieza a cavar en el suelo como el marsupial que era, cavando un buen agujero este toma la semilla y la tapa completa, tomando una regadera este moja la tierra y se queda ahí sentado esperando a que crezca la semilla  
—tardara mucho tiempo para que crezca esa semilla-. dijo Grimpi

—awww...-. dijo el  
—vamos Crash, anímate, estas haciendo algo por la naturaleza, igual te agradezco mucho, bueno, eso lo dice la semilla-.  
—oye ¿que tu no controlas algo de la naturaleza-. dijo Lari Nani  
—bueno si... ¿por que?-.  
—ayudarlo idiota-. dijo el molesto Fuji Momi  
—bueno pero no te enojes-. Dijo Grimpi

Brillando sus ojos y su respiración profunda, de eso unas hojas llegan y empiezan hacer remolino en donde dejo la semilla, de ese remolino la semilla a crecido, haciendo un pequeño arbolito el cual tenia apenas unas tres frutas, Crash Tomando un lápiz este ralla encima la fruta

—¿que estas haciendo Crash?-. pregunto Grimpi

el salio corriendo adentro de la casa —na volverá—. dijo Lari Nani

Crash entra a la tienda, el señor Cake estaba limpiando un poco, al ver a Crash le pregunta —¿que es eso?-.  
Crash va hacia el pero tropieza en el suelo, no vio el aviso de piso resbaladizo

la fruta resbalo de su mano, el señor Cake mira, la fruta —¿que es esto? nunca había visto una de estas, ¿que dice aquí? Wumpaaa...-. mirando la extraña fruta este le pregunta —¿que quieres hacer?-.  
Crash toma otra Wumpa y este la muerde, la fruta esta parecía estar bastante madura, se deshacerse en la boca del Bandicoot  
—¿que la pruebe? bueno... si tu lo dices-.

* * *

**Universo A**

* * *

En el océano pacífico, el acorazado de N. Gin avanzaba dirigiéndose hacia unas islas que no figuraban en los mapas comunes. Esto no parecía preocuparles a la tripulación del navío ya que, tal como las islas N. Sanity, la del árbol y donde está el castillo de Cortex, eran desconocidas pero no tan peligrosas o con cosas raras en ellas.

Al día siguiente en que Crunch se sumó al equipo que tenía como objetivo traer a Crash de vuelta a su dimensión, el almirante, la pony y los Bandicoots se reunieron en la cocina para, además de desayunar, de comunicar las novedades. Cuando parecía una reunión tranquila y civilizada, la pony saludó a todos con su sobredosis de energía.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —gritó tan fuerte que también llegó a los oídos de los rinocerontes que trabajaban varios pisos abajo—. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Ya quiero ver cómo es un cristal! ¡Y también los nuevos lugares! ¿Algunos se parecerán a Ponyville? ¡Pero lo que más quiero es que se haga una fiesta!

Pinkie Pie se levantó de su silla para dar saltos alrededor de la mesa. Coco ya estaba más que harta de ella pero desgraciadamente tenía que tenerla cerca para cuando se dé el intercambio. Por esta razón, la rubia se mostraba enfadada y de mal humor. ¿Justo tenía que tocarle una compañía tan extrovertida? ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? Todo esto y más se preguntaba mientras comía con desconfianza, temiendo que haya algo raro en los alimentos.

—Coco, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué la cara larga? —preguntó Crunch interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella.

—Nada… Sólo que extraño a Crash —dijo con algo de tristeza.

—¡Sonríe, Coco! ¡No ves que estamos haciendo algo para que vuelva! ¡Sólo debes tener paciencia y divertirte un poco! —se metió la rosada y se dispuso a saltar de nuevo.

La anaranjada mejoró apenas su humor pero no entendía como la pony no se sentía mal después de tantos saltos.

Después del desayuno, N. Gin fue hacia su taller para continuar construyendo el Psicotrón y Coco, para animarse haciendo algo que le gustaba y para desprenderse de la potranca por un rato, lo acompañó. Por desgracia, para la marsupial, Pinkie Pie también se sumó a esto. Fue así que la bandicut caminó enfada y cruzada de brazos, sabiendo bien que la rosada iba detrás de ella.

Una vez en el lugar, la máquina en construcción era más pequeña que la que había visto pero faltaba muy poco para terminarla. Esto reanimó un poco a la del mal humor pero volvió a sentirse así cuando vio que la rosada se puso a recorrer el salón a gran velocidad.

—¡Pinkie, no debes tocar nada! ¡Estas cosas pueden ser peligrosas! —gritó la bandicut pero fue inútil.

Al dueño del taller parecía que esto no le molestaba y se puso a trabajar. Sin embargo, Coco debía cuidar de la pony, siguiéndola donde ella iba. Pinkie Pie se interesaba en cada artefacto que había por ahí y los exploraba. Le gustaba mucho esto ya que era una inventora y hablaba consigo misma sobre qué podría hacer con las cosas que había a su alcance. Pero también había cosas que no conocía que, desde luego, fueron preguntadas a la bandicut.

—Coco, ¿para qué sirve esto? —preguntaba una y otra vez con cada objeto que veía.

La marsupial respondía sin ánimos e insistiendo que deje en paz a las cosas, especialmente a las que parecían peligrosas. Además la rosada no se conformaba con tocar y cansar a su amiga preguntando, sino que también trataba de probar los objetos, incluyendo a las armas.

—Pinkie, por última vez… ¡Deja de tocar las cosas! —gritó enfadada.

—Sólo quiero ver qué dispara esta _bazooka_ —suplicó la rosada y apuntó el arma hacia una mesa. El disparo nunca salió—. ¡Qué mal! ¡No funciona! —dijo con un llanto exagerado.

Pero rápidamente cambió su actitud e intentó probar todas máquinas. Coco estaba aterrada: el desastre que está a punto de hacer y nadie la detiene. Ella trataba de pararla pero Pinkie era demasiado rápida. Afortunadamente, ninguna de estos artefactos funcionaba. La rubia se aliviaba cada vez que estas cosas no hacían nada.

—Qué raro que ninguno funcione —se preguntó la potranca.

—Están desactivadas, Pinkie Pie. Lo hice por seguridad —explicó el Cyborg cuando se acercó hacia ellas buscando una llave.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo avisaste antes?! —le gritó Coco, totalmente enfurecida.

N. Gin tardó en responder ya que se dio cuenta de que ella está así de alterada tratando de cuidar a la pony. No le respondió pero sí sugirió una idea.

—Pinkie: veo que te interesan las máquinas, ¿quieres construir algo? —preguntó amigablemente y ella respondió como acostumbraba.

—¡Okie! ¡Dokie! ¡Lokie!

—Bien. Allí, en ese armario, hay cosas que te servirán —indicó dicho mueble y la potranca se dirigió hacia allá a toda velocidad.

—A partir de ahora, te encargarás de Pinkie —pidió la rubia con tono serio, haciendo que su pedido pareciera real.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó extrañado y sorprendido—. Bueno, de todos modos, es mejor que soportar a Cortex —dijo con una sonrisa al final después de analizar la situación.

—Perdón, pero es que Pinkie me está sacando de quicio —explicó apenadamente.

—No te preocupes. Creo que podré con esto. Recuerda que cuidé a Nina desde que ella tenía unos seis años —contestó y cambió de tema—. Ayúdame con el Psicotrón. Creo que hoy mismo lo terminaremos.

Coco accedió y por un largo momento se olvidó de Pinkie y de su sobredosis de energía. Ella volvió a ser ella misma y no una especie de ángel de la guarda. Por su parte, la pony logró construir su famoso cañón para fiestas después de un largo tiempo de trabajo.

—Muy bien, Pinkie Pie —felicitó el almirante. Coco se limitó a sonreír.

Por fin la rubia volvió a sonreír pero había algo que recordó repentinamente…

—¡¿Dónde está Crunch?!


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! Gracias por sus _reviews_.**

**A mí, Belle Star, me toca subir el capítulo de hoy así que aquí está.**

**Claridad: la verdad es que no sé qué premio te podemos dar. Puede ser un pedido, un _one-shot_, no sé. O la mención honorífica de _ganadora del desafío_. :D**

* * *

**Universo 1**

* * *

En una cocina había una olla con los fuegos bien prendidos, en el horno habían unas tartas recién preparadas con una nueva fruta encima, dentro de las hoyas había una nueva clase de Mermelada color violeta, no tenia ninguna necesidad de agregar mas azúcar a la mermelada, se controlaba la temperatura para que no se quemara, los dulces olores de la fruta tenían trabajando a ambos señores de la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aun pese a todo el trabajo que estaban haciendo se mantenían contentos, Crash solo miraba lo que estaban haciendo

—mas rápido, no se cuanto rato lleva esta fruta, ni tampoco se cuanto necesita-. dijo el señor Cake, el cual tenia preparado los bizcochos  
—tartas listas-. dijo la señora Cake  
—abra una venta nocturna, prepárate por que de esta nadie se salva-.  
—¿venta nocturna? no habíamos hecho una desde que inauguramos o desde que necesitábamos dinero para pagar unas deudas ¿tenemos muchas deudas?-.  
—sera algo bastante especial-. dijo el

Ya las horas pasaron, El Bandicoot estaba con ambos bebes, uno en la espalda y el otro en el brazo, atento desde arriba la venta, al parecer el publico no llegaba, eran recién las 8 Pm, el primer cliente llego a la media hora después, observando la muestra gratis de una galleta con una mermelada rara encima, al cogerla la olorosa, sintiendo el dulce olor entrando por su nariz, el olor activan las glándulas salivales con lo cual el dulzor que tenia era de notarse, mordiendo la galleta las migajas caen a los alrededores, de un dulce estallido de sabor se hacia en la boca de la clienta, la galleta cae al suelo, abriendo los ojos de golpe esta toma otra de las galletas y con una gran sorpresa le dice —¿que es esto?-.  
—la mermelada Wumpa-.  
—Dame tres cajas-.  
—¿tres cajas de que?-.  
—de lo que sea, quiero de esta fruta-.

Al momento que esta sale de la tienda con sus cajas de galletas para llevar, era impresionante que la primera venta era un gran éxito, mucho mas impresionante era la Wumpa que la Zap Apple de Sweet Apple Acress

De esa Clienta llegan después unas dos mas, las cuales llegan con duda acerca del nuevo producto —¿Disculpe? ¿que tienen de nuevo?-.  
—la nueva mermelada Wumpa, ¿quieren una muestra gratis?-.  
—am... ¿es sin azúcar?-.  
—si-.  
—oh bien...-.

Probando una de las galletas de las muestras gratis ambas clientas se quedan mirando, la dulce galleta hablaba por si sola —¿dijo que no tiene azúcar?-.  
—sin azúcar-. comento la Señora Cake

Ambas salieron de la tienda con unas cajas de las galletas

—nos vamos a quedar sin galletas-.  
—si, se vendieron rapido-.  
—cambia las muestras gratis, parte un pastel y ponlos ahí para que prueben los clientes-.

Pasando no mas de dos horas habían ya una cola de clientes esperando sus pedidos de pasteles con la nueva mermelada, muffins con la fruta seca y glaseado y nuevos batidos de fruta, todo con la mismísima Wumpa

Al cerrar la tienda la cocina esta hecha un desastre, el cual tenia que limpiarse, el piso de la entrada estaba bastante sucio, los clientes se habían amontonado en poder ser atendidos como para recibir su pedido, el cual alcanzaron y faltaron para el resto de la clientela

—Chico ¿como es que conseguiste la fruta?-.  
—awarei... — fue lo que dijo, Crash como explicación

—vale, muchas gracias, íbamos a perder el negocio-.  
Crash llevaba su mano hacia su cabeza en señal de recibir las gracias de parte de el señor Cake  
—no seas modesto, tu fruta es la que nos a sacado de la quiebra-.  
—¡¿la quiebra?!-. dijo la señora  
—emm... después te explico, aun no me logro explicar es como conseguiste tanta fruta en tan poco tiempo, imagino que debe de ser tu secreto ¿no? bueno, no es tu obligación decirme, aun que no e visto a Pinkie por aquí últimamente, pero no importa, dime chico ¿quieres trabajar aquí?-.  
—¿Ewe?-.  
—bueno es bastante egoísta lo que te propuse, pero si no tienes donde quedarte puedes pasar la noche en la habitación de Pinkie, lo que si ten cuidado, tiene un pequeño caimán, pero no temas, no tiene dientes-.

Crash miraba al señor Cake el cual parecía que quería que Crash se quedara, a lo menos a pasar la noche, sin tener a donde ir este mira a su alrededor con lo cual el señor Cake le responde —la habitación de Pinkie esta en el segundo piso a la parte de la izquierda

El sube y saluda a todos y entra a la habitación  
—aun me pregunto que es el-. dijo la señora Cake —digo, no siempre vemos esa cosa en la tienda-.  
—no parece mala gente, quizás diferente y algo feo, pero hoy nos ayudo y bastante-.  
—es verdad, esa fruta no parece de ninguna parte de Equestria-.  
—debe de ser extranjero-.  
—quizás-.

Crash estaba en la habitación con lo cual mira la ventana, este al abrirla hace una seña con lo cual 4 mascaras entran al lugar —nos tenias preocupados Crash, ¿a donde habías ido?-.  
—no importa-. Dijo Lari Nani, viendo el lugar esta mascara les dice —a lo menos tienes donde pasar la noche, a demás ¿que nos debería importar lo que este chico haga? digo, Crash sabra que esta haciendo-.  
—en fin, es mejor estar con el que con Zecora-. dijo Fuji Mori-.  
—si es verdad, ella y sus aburridas historias, con rimas y fétidas pociones-. dijo Grimpi

Crash miraba como esas mascaras estaban charlando y discutiendo, el solo mira lo rosa que era la habitación, mirando el closet este siente un poco de curiosidad para ver que había dentro, al abrirlo encima de el cae un montón de disfraces, saliendo de ahí tan rápido como podía, metiendo todo lo que pudo dentro este cerro y se fue acostar lo mas rápido que podía

* * *

**Universo A**

* * *

Coco Bandicoot había gritado con todas sus fuerzas por lo que recordó repentinamente. Ella se había olvidado por completo de su hermano Crunch; como si él necesitara atención todo el tiempo. Ella estaba a punto de salir corriendo para ir a buscarlo y no le importaba si se perdía o no por ese enorme barco en el que estaba, pero el dueño del navío la interrumpió.

—Coco, no creo que tu hermano esté en peligro —dijo tranquilamente.

—Sí, puede ser… Pero tengo que ir a buscarlo. No quiero perder a otro hermano.

—No lo perdiste; sólo fue un accidente —trató de calmarla pero no lo lograba—. Bueno, si tanto quieres ir a buscarlo, en lugar de salir corriendo por ahí, podemos buscarlo en la sección de cámaras de seguridad.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntó en voz alta y salió del taller con prisa, tratando de buscar ese lugar.

La marsupial buscaba en las puertas el cartel pero no lo encontraba. Ella recorría ansiosa el pasillo hasta que escuchó una voz.

—Por aquí, Coco —avisó N. Gin, con lo que la chica tuvo que seguirlo con algo de arrepentimiento por actuar de esa manera.

La sala de vigilancia era oscura pero era iluminada con decenas de pantallas que mostraban los distintos puntos del acorazado. La rubia miraba cada uno de estos buscando al rojizo pero no lo hallaba. Mientras tanto, ella quería saber algunas cosas.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas cámaras de seguridad? —preguntó aunque se arrepintió de haber hecho una pregunta tan tonta.

—Y por seguridad… Por si ocurre algún imprevisto —contestó simplemente hasta que cambió el tema dando un aviso—. Mira, allí está.

Efectivamente, en un monitor apareció Crunch, y la anaranjada abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder cuando vio a su hermano entretenido con algunos de los rinocerontes marineros con una competencia de pulseada. Como en toda competencia, también se dio lugar a unas apuestas y, por un momento, los marineros se olvidaron de trabajar.

—Parece que está bien… —dijo Coco ahora más calmada—. Aunque le he dicho mil veces que no esfuerce su brazo robótico. ¿Los rinocerontes siempre hacen eso en sus tiempos libres?

—Sí, pero… Se supone que deberían estar trabajando —respondió con una falsa sonrisa y luego se acercó hacia el tablero para hablar con el micrófono—. Marineros, no me molesta que organizaran esas competencias pero ya habíamos acordado sobre las apuestas.

Y con eso, los mutantes se sobresaltaron y rápidamente devolvieron el dinero a cada uno. Después de esto, la competencia se reanudó y los espectadores se limitaron a alentar a su participante favorito. Sorpresivamente, algunos optaban por el visitante, quien logró vencer a varios oponentes.

Luego de que la bandicut comprobó que su hermano estaba bien, ella regresó al taller junto con el científico del misil en la cabeza para ver qué hacía la pony fiestera. Aunque le había cedido esa responsabilidad al almirante de vigilarla, la anaranjada fue a toda prisa hacia Pinkie.

—Qué alivio. Todavía sigue trabajando en ese cañón —dijo Coco con cierto alivio.

—Bueno. Entonces, ¿quieres ayudarme con el Psicotrón? Así lo terminamos.

—Claro.

Fue así que después de un tiempo más, el Cyborg ingresó algunos datos en una consola que hizo iluminar y funcionar la máquina. Finalmente la rubia pudo escuchar el anuncio que le permitía saber que estaban avanzando en su objetivo: traer a Crash de vuelta.

—Listo. El Psicotrón está terminado.

—_¡__Wow__! _¡Lindo espectáculo de luces! ¡Irán bien con el mi súper cañón para fiestas! —exclamó la rosada enseñando su clásica invención mejorada.

—Buen trabajo, Pinkie Pie —felicitó N. Gin pero Coco no estaba feliz por ella porque ya sabía lo que venía.

—Ahora que terminamos… ¡Hagamos fiesta! —gritó la pony y comenzó a saltar por todas partes—. ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

Coco ya estaba más que harta sobre las constantes sugerencias de hacer una fiesta por parte de la potranca y eso lo puso a estar hecha una furia. Ella iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos pidiendo a la pony que se detuviera, cuando escuchó algo que la interrumpió.

—Pinkie Pie, me parece que siempre estás organizando fiestas en _Ponyville_, ¿no es así? —preguntó el almirante captando la atención de la saltarina.

_—¡Okie! ¡Dokie! ¡Lokie! _—contestó y se puso a saltar en un mismo sitio.

—Debe ser por eso que está tan… loca como una cabra —le dijo a Coco en voz baja con lo que ella se rió fugazmente—. Está en abstinencia de fiestas. Si no hacemos una, tal vez explote. Bueno, eso fue exagerado.

—Pero no hay nada qué festejar —gruñó la rubia—. Sólo terminamos esa máquina pero todavía faltan los cristales, buscar dónde está ese lugar llamado _Ponyville_, y hacer que Crash vuelva, así deshacernos de esa pony loca.

—Pero, Coco… Ella no está tan loca —opinó N. Gin aunque no la convenció—. Bueno, está bien. Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y dejen _reviews_.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Universo 1**

* * *

Caminaba por aquí y por allá. El Bandicoot no hallaba qué hacer. Las máscaras estaban reunidas en el centro, jugando a las cartas.

Ya se estaba volviendo raro. Por lo general no demoraba tanto en hacer las cosas. Parecía no pillarlo bien en donde estaba. "¿Por qué esta tardando tanto? ¿Deberé de buscar alguna cosa?", pensó este, mirando una alcancía. Este no sabía qué pensaba pero la curiosidad le hace revisar en su interior. Viendo adentro un par de gemas, este al tenerla en la mano, se la queda observando un buen rato.

—¿Qué es eso, Crash? —dijo Lari Nani.

Este miraba las gemas, pero las tira al suelo. Las observa un rato más pero estas no se levantan. Mirando un buen rato, este algo se le pasa por la cabeza.

—¿En qué estas pensando, Crash? —preguntó Grimpi el cual observaba al bandicoot que tenía la cara llena de riza.

—Creo que nada bueno —dijo Firi Majuju.

Crash sale de la casa saltando por la ventana al suelo, cayendo de pie y empezando a correr hacia cualquier parte.

—¿Deberíamos seguirlo?.-

—Da igual. Él es mucho mejor que Zecora en muchos aspectos.-

—Sí, y en muchos sentidos.-

—Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando ella estaba preparando esa sopa?.-

—Sí; olía horrible.-

Mientras que estos charlaban en la habitación, Crash miraba hacia todas partes, pensando en que tenía que buscar gemas de poder para irse de este lugar.

* * *

Por el otro lado, en la gran pradera de diamantes, estaba un grupo de perros de diamantes, los cuales salían de su mina de diamantes.

—Ya no hay más gemas.— avisó uno de ellos.

—Sí, estoy harto de buscar esas gemas.— Qué bueno que ya no hay más.

—Sigan buscando, recuerden que esas preciosas siempre están en todas partes.— ordenó otro.

—Oye, ¿y si vamos y robamos las gemas en el pueblo?.—

—¿Ir al pueblo? ¿Cómo saquearíamos al pueblo?.—

—Picotas, palas y huesos rotos. ¿Qué más?.—

—Buena idea. Sabía que en esa cabeza podía haber algo más que aire.—

—Gracias... ¿Qué?.—

El grupo de perros empiezan a tomar algunas de sus herramientas para ir al pueblo para empezar el saqueo.

* * *

Crash iba por el pueblo, olfateando el suelo buscando algo, a lo perro tirado en el suelo en cuatro patas. Olfateaba la tierra buscando la gema. Mirando hacia una tienda, sólo miraba más dulces y nada más. Pasando de alto el dulce olor, este siguió buscando por los alrededores.

Mirando su alrededor detecta un olor que estaba buscando. Mirando la vitrina de una tienda, vio un vestido con muchas incrustaciones de gemas y no sólo en la tela, sino en todas partes del traje, pero eso no era lo que le importaba. Mirando hacia adentro, miraba una gema flotando, flotando encima del suelo. Con los ojos tan grandes como platos, este abre la puerta, mirando esa gema flotando una pony se lo queda mirando.

—¡Tú! ¡Rara imitación de marsupial! ¡Por tu culpa se llevaron a mi preciosa Opal! ¡Ya veras lo que pasa! —dijo esta chica enfurecida.

Por su parte, Crash la ignoraba, solamente miraba la gema que estaba flotando. Ella se retiró de la sala y la gema cae al suelo. Crash no perdió tiempo en recogerla y salir de la tienda. Al salir del lugar, este choca con una especie de perro el cual le dice:

—Ten más cuidado, chico. ¿Qué hay en esa tienda?

—¿Eñia? —dijo el Bandicoot.

—Nunca te había visto en la manada. ¿Eres nuevo? Porque parece que sí. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Crash no le entendía bien a ese gran perro, pero este le mira lo que sostenía en la mano y le dice—: Genial, encontraste una gema. ¿Hay más? ¿De dónde la sacaste? ¡Escuchen todos! ¡El nuevo encontró gemas!

De inmediato se acercan muchos más como él. Estos llevaban palas y picotas con lo que parecían mineros, pero perros.

—Debe de haber más en esa tienda, ¿crees que deberíamos entrar?

—_Pos_ claro. Si no, no sería un saqueo.—

Entrando en grupo hacia la tienda estos observan muchas prendas y cosas con muchas gemas, los adornos con gemas estaban en todas partes

—Jefe. El nuevo a pillado la grande.— el jefe voltea a verlo y le dice a Crash —hijo tu vas a llegar bien lejos.— dando unas palmaditas en la espalda del chico

Mientras estaban tomando las gemas la pony blanca sale con una escoba y muchas cosas mas para arrojar al Bandicoot, pero al ver la manada de perros de diamantes que estaban en la tienda deja caer todas las cosas al suelo

—Pero si miren, es la busca joyas ¿la recuerdan?.— dijo aquel perro —¿chicos esta aquí? ¿que hacemos?.—

El jefe solo se tapa la cara y le responde —si sabe buscar gemas llévenla de prisionera...— en un tono de decepción por la falta de sesos de sus colegas

Rápidamente amordazan a Rarity y la atan y la cargan. Llevada al hombro de uno de esos perros esta iba mirando el camino —Oye nuevo ¿vienes?.— dijo aquel señalando a Crash

El solo dice que si y les sigue

Caminando detrás del que llevaba a Rarity este la escucha —Sabia que algo tenias que ver, odiosa criatura y fenómeno ¿me escuchaste? ¡suéltame! ¡¿Me haz escuchado?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Sabrán quien soy Yo! ¡Soy la gran diseñadora Rarity! ¡¿me escucharon?! ¡Suelten me!.— Gritaba ella, el perro que la estaba llevando no podía dejar de escucharla, recordando por que era que la soltaron esa vez —Jefe ¿si la soltamos?.—

—¡No! la necesitamos, aun que sea una chillona.**—**  
—no aguantamos sus quejas. Si no se le ocurre nada vamos a tener que elegir un nuevo jefe.—

Este gran perro estaba pensativo, no sabia que hacer para hacer callar a esa pony que no se callaba nunca, este mirando a Crash el cual estaba tranquilo siendo que estaba detrás de la Pony —Pss... Chico nuevo ¿como puedes estar tan relajado?.—

Dijo este, pero el nuevo parecía estar ignorándolo, este lo pesca del pescuezo y lo levanta —¡no me ignores!.—  
dijo este —Ahh...— dijo el nuevo, el cual se saca algo de los oídos cual no le dejaba escuchar  
—¡Tapones para los oídos! ¡Que gran idea! ¡Todos! Colóquense tapones para los oídos, así no escucharan a esta chica.—

Todos se sentían aliviados al ya no escucharla, el jefe se para junto a Crash y le dice en el oído —Chico, ya lo habré dicho antes pero llegaras muy lejos aquí.—

Dándole otras palmadas en la espalda al chico

* * *

**Universo A**

* * *

—Y… ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? —preguntó Coco al almirante mientras que Pinkie Pie brincaba por todas partes.

—Vamos a votar… —decidió N. Gin con seguridad—. Todos decidiremos si se realizará o no una fiesta.

—¡Esa es la peor idea que he escuchado! —gritó con furia la rubia—. ¡Obviamente que votaré en contra!

Por su parte, el Cyborg no respondió a esa agresión y solamente le mostró una sonrisa de lado. Él ya había tomado una decisión y, por esto, salió del taller para ir a la cabina de control. La bandicut lo seguía, tratando de convencerlo de no hacer esta locura, según ella, pero también estaba por custodiar a la pony, quien iba detrás de ellos, muy sonriente y saltando como siempre.

Después de pasar por los pasillos metálicos, los tres llegaron a dicho lugar, y la rosada le llamó la atención la cantidad de botones y pantallas que había allí. Luego de que el almirante le pidió a la pony que no tocara nada, se acercó al micrófono para anunciar las nuevas noticias a sus marineros. A pesar de los pedidos de la rubia para evitar esa votación, N. Gin ya estaba listo para hablar.

—Atención, por favor. Todos los tripulantes de este acorazado pueden participar de una votación en el cual se decidirá si se llevará a cabo o no una fiesta por haber terminado el Psicotrón mejorado.

—¡Así que participen y voten a favor de hacer una súper fiesta! —exclamó Pinkie Pie una vez que se apoderó del micrófono—. ¡Vamos! ¡Voten por una fiesta que seguramente se la merecen! ¡Sí!

—¡No voten por hacer esa fiesta! —dijo Coco cuando logró sacarle el dispositivo a la pony—. No hay nada qué festejar porque el trabajo no se ha terminado. Así que sean conscientes y no permitan que esta fiesta se realice.

—… Bueno; piénsenlo bien y los cubículos de votación estarán en el salón de usos múltiples —anunció el científico y allí terminó el mensaje.

Acto seguido fue armar todo lo necesario en ese salón, así que ellos tres fueron a ese lugar. Coco estaba más que enfadada y sólo esperaba a que los rinocerontes ni su propio hermano caigan en la trampa de la potranca. Aquella estancia era muy amplia, casi completamente vacía de no ser por un escenario con instrumentos musicales, una mega pantalla de plasma y un gran equipo de sonido cerca de este. La pony se imaginaba que ese lugar era perfecto para una fiesta.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, la bandicut fue la primera en votar, completamente molesta por esta situación. Rápidamente, los primeros rinocerontes marineros comenzaron a llegar y, entre ellos, estaba el marsupial de pelaje rojizo. Al cabo de una hora, todos los tripulantes del buque de guerra dieron su opinión y todos se quedaron en ese lugar a la espera de los resultados. Mientras esperaban, Pinkie Pie ofreció un _brunch_ con las elaboraciones de la pastelería en la que trabajaba.

Los resultados se volcaron en la _notebook_ del almirante y Coco vio la expresión de sorpresa en él. Luego, el científico se acercó al micrófono para terminar con el misterio. Luego de darle unos golpecitos al aparato para cerciorarse de que funcionaba bien, N. Gin estaba listo para hablar, mientras que Coco, que estaba allí cerca, no sabía qué cara poner.

—Antes de hablar, quisiera decir unas palabras —bromeó el Cyborg pero la anaranjada no estaba de humor para bromas con lo que fue la única que no sonrió—. Gracias a todos por participar y los resultados muestran que ganó el…

En ese momento de intriga, la bandicut quería matar al único humano del barco por dejarla en ese estado de nerviosismo. Ella sólo esperaba a que los rinocerontes hayan votado negativamente puesto que ellos no se veían como acostumbrados a las fiestas por la cara de pocos amigos que tenían. También esperaba lo mismo de su hermano y del Cyborg ya que, si no ocurría lo que ella quería, no sabía si podía confiar en ellos.

—Ganó el sí —anunció el almirante mientras aparecía en pantalla los gráficos de los resultados.

El gráfico de barras mostraba que el 99 por ciento estuvo de acuerdo con la fiesta y todos se veían felices, aún más en la pony, quien comenzó a saltar por todo el escenario y tomó el micrófono para hablar, o mejor dicho, para gritar.

—¡Haremos una fiesta y será la más grande que se hizo en este barco! ¡Sí!

De fondo, empezó a sonar música electrónica y aparecieron unas luces de colores. Los rinocerontes, hasta incluso Crunch y N. Gin se lo veían conformes a la decisión. Pero estos últimos se habían olvidado de una cosa; de algo o precisamente de alguien importante: de Coco. Cuando se dieron cuenta, notaron que la chica estaba desmayada en el suelo del escenario, posiblemente por la sorpresa que escuchó recién.

—¡Coco! ¡Coco! ¡Coco! —exclamó el almirante mientras trataba de levantarla del suelo.

—¡Coco! ¡Coco! ¡Coco! —gritó el rojizo corriendo a toda prisa hacia el escenario, abriendo el paso entre el grupo de rinocerontes.

Por su parte, la chica tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro y aún seguía inconsciente. Las sacudidas que le daba su hermano no funcionaban con lo que Pinkie Pie decidió intervenir. De la nada, ella saca un vaso con agua y arroja el líquido a la anaranjada. Esto funcionó pero también salpicó a los dos que tenían partes mecanizadas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Coco cuando pudo recuperarse un poco.

—Te desmayaste —respondió su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque vamos a hacer una fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! —gritó la potranca con felicidad y, al escuchar eso, la rubia volvió a desmayarse.

* * *

**¡Que buen capitulo el día de hoy! ¿no?**

**algunos me decían. Crash y los Diamond Dogs entonces ¿por que no?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Universo 1**

* * *

Un pequeño dragón morado estaba mirando como su compañera estaba de un lado a otro, caminando de manera impaciente — Twilight, vas a dejar un agujero en el suelo, otra vez .— ella miraba al pequeño dragón con su mirada de pocos amigos con lo que le responde —Spike, no has notado algo raro, todo a estado... muy tranquilo últimamente .— el guardo algo de silencio con lo que le responde —mucho... ¿silencio? .—  
—Si Spikee... demasiado silencio, nada a estado explotando en la cara de nadie... no hay risas... tampoco muchos juegos... eso me recuerda...—  
—¿A Pinkie?.—  
—¿la has visto?.—  
—no... bueno la vi ase una semana, pero en los últimos tres días nop...—  
—¿tres días...? um... no se a visto hace tres días... esa cosa a aparecido hace tres días también.—  
—¿coincidencia...? Twilight.—  
—demasiada diría.—

Spike miraba extrañado por las sospechas de Twilight, no había cosa mas peligrosa que las sospechas de una chica que están fundamentadas con poca información — ¿entonces dices que el capitán marsupial tiene que ver con que Pinkie no este y... eso? .—  
—No solo eso Spike, sabes que puede ocurrí si esa cosa haya secuestrado a Pinkie. No sabemos de donde viene o que hace. Pero, no hay que darle la oportunidad Spike, dudo bastante que ese sea el capitán que tu dices.—  
—Pero Twilight, el es de los buenos. Deberías de darle una oportunidad.—  
—No Spike, puede ser peligroso.—  
—¿que dices de Discord?.—  
—Discord fue rectificado.—  
—Pues yo no me fió de e eso.—  
—Yo tampoco. Pero estoy obligada a confiar en el.—

mientras charlaban de la nada misma se aparece Discord el cual estaba con un parche en los ojos, estando frente a Twilight le dice — No creeras lo que me paso, estaba ¡Bam! y luego ¡Bum! y después ¡Bang! y así siguieron las palomitas ¿como a estado todo? —  
—Hey ¿que paso? ¿por que traes esos parches en los ojos? —  
—si si me lastime los ojos, pero ese bandicoot es escurridizo, no te gustaría saber que me metió en los ojos. —Dijo Discord, el cual puso una lupa en frente de el en la cual se agrandaba su ojo completamente rojo

Twilight extrañada por Discord pregunta — ¿como fue que paso? —  
—na yo que se, lo que si te digo es que es un bandicoot muy escurridizo, lo que si mi duda es ¿para que quieres un bandicoot? digo, ya tienes un búho como mascota.  
—Esto no se trata sobre mascotas. solo que es un animal peligroso y escurridizo.  
—Ah... vamos, ¿como un bandicoot puede hacer gran desastre?

—¡Twilight! ¡Twilight...! — Grito Sweetiee belle  
— ¿Que pasa Sweetie belle?  
—Rarity fue secuestrada.  
— ¿secuestrada?  
—si y parece que firulais estaba con los secuestradores.  
— ¿firulais?  
—El perrito que no era perrito y era un bandicoot.

Miro por un momento a Discord el cual solo desaparece en el aire  
— ¿por donde se fueron?  
—Por la pradera

—Bien, iremos enseguida, Spike, ve por Applejack, necesitaremos mucha ayuda

* * *

**Universo A**

* * *

Ella tenía mucho sueño con lo que le fue difícil levantarse o simplemente abrir los ojos. Un poco de luz se filtraba por la ventana y, como le molestaba, se acomodó del otro lado de la cama. Ella pensaba que aún seguía en su casa, en la isla N. Sanity, pero una voz estrepitosa le hizo saber que no estaba donde se suponía que estaba.

—¡Coco! ¡Despierta ya! ¡Coco! —gritó Pinkie Pie con cierta musicalidad en sus palabras.

—… Déjame en paz… —contestó sin ánimos.

—Vamos… Levántate y ayúdame —le dijo con un poco más de amabilidad.

—… ¿Para qué?

—Tenemos que hacer una fiesta… ¿No lo recuerdas?

Al principio, la rubia se había olvidado de todo pero, de repente, lo recordó. La votación, su resultado y su desmayo, pasó por su mente con gran rapidez que la asustó, haciéndola gritar y levantarse de la cama de golpe. Con lo que había protestado, votado en contra y demás cosas para que no se hiciese esa fiesta, se iba a hacer de todos modos. Su tranquilidad se desvaneció y su mal humor regresó.

Con un humor de mil demonios, Coco fue a desayunar y los intentos por parte de su medio hermano y del almirante por animarla resultó un verdadero fracaso. Sin abrir la boca para protestar siquiera, la chica rubia regresó a su dormitorio esperando a que se termine lo desagradable. Para cerciorarse de que nadie la moleste, ella colocó un cartel en la puerta diciendo: _"fuera de acá, traidores"_, aunque se contuvo de no escribir groserías.

Mientras tanto en el salón de usos múltiples…

—Bueno, Pinkie Pie… —comenzó diciendo N. Gin—. Solamente puedes adornar este salón y nada más, ¿sí?

—_Okie. Dokie. Lokie —_respondió la rosada saltando en el mismo lugar—. ¡Ahora mismo mi cañón de fiestas se encargará de este lugar!

A la pony no le llevó ni cinco minutos decorar todo con su famoso cañón de fiestas ahora mejorado, que dispara aparte de un mantel para la mesa, globos de colores ya inflados, confeti y serpentinas, un centro de mesa, bonetes, matasuegras, entre otros objetos de cotillón más.

El salón quedó demasiado decorado que más parecía que allí se celebraría un cumpleaños infantil. A pesar de esto, el Cyborg dejó que la potranca siga trabajando mientras que él fue a comprobar que todos los aparatos eléctricos estuvieran listos, vigilando también en ocasiones a la decoradora. Luego de un rato más, para evitar la sobredosis de adornos, el almirante interrumpió la actividad de la rosada.

—Pinkie Pie, ¿no quieres ir a ver cómo va la comida en la cocina? Te acompañaré.

—_¡Okie! ¡Dokie! ¡Lokie! —_gritó y salió del lugar a toda velocidad.

El científico no tenía otra opción que salir corriendo tras ella antes de que haga algo malo por el camino, aunque por ahora no hubo complicaciones. Por suerte todo iba bien, y finalmente llegó la hora de la fiesta. Los rinocerontes marineros iban llegando de a poco y se sorprendieron al ver cómo quedó el lugar, pero les gustó. La música comenzó a sonar y las luces de colores fueron apareciendo.

Luego de un tiempo, algunos de los marineros subieron al escenario para tocar algo de música con los instrumentos y rápidamente aparece la pony quien los acompaña. Los rinocerontes hicieron un esfuerzo al tratar de seguir adelante con la intromisión de la hiperactiva, con lo que a veces las canciones resultaron algo graciosas para los espectadores. Con algo de paciencia, y luego de varios intentos, la banda pudo ofrecer un buen espectáculo hasta que decidieron poner una pausa para descansar. En ese momento, Pinkie Pie se dirigió hacia donde estaban N. Gin y Crunch, quienes felicitaron a ella por habilidad con la música. Todos la estaban pasando bien pero sentían que faltaba algo que ya sabían bien de qué se trataba: de Coco.

—Creo que hablaré con ella —decidió el bandicut y salió del salón.

Después de caminar por los pasillos, él encontró el camarote de su hermana. Ignorando el cartel, golpeó la puerta de metal.

—¡¿Acaso el cartel no lo es suficientemente claro?! —gritó la rubia sin siquiera abrir la puerta.

—Vamos, Coco… Sé que te hará bien algo de diversión en este momento.

—Perdón, Crunch, pero no me siento con ánimos para esto.

—Pero…

El marsupial insistió pero su hermana no daba el brazo a torcer. Ella se quedó sentada en su cama, esperando que la música no se oyera más. Luego de unos minutos, los golpes volvieron a sonar, aunque esta vez fueron más suaves.

—¡Ya dije que no quería ir! —gritó la bandicut pero esta vez sí abrió la puerta.

—Coco… Pero tampoco era para que me grites de esa manera —dijo N. Gin tranquilamente—. Entiendo que no quieras ir, pero por lo menos debes comer algo. Pasaste todo el día aquí encerrada.

La rubia tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón cuando de repente escuchó que su estómago rugió muy fuerte. Con desánimo, ella respondió.

—Pero sólo a comer y nada más.

Fue así que los dos fueron hacia donde estaba la fiesta y, cuando entraron, vieron que todos los demás estaban bailando con la canción más exitosa de PSY, con lo que ambos se sorprendieron. Afortunadamente, la comida mejoró el humor de la anaranjada y comenzó a sonreír, más aún cuando la pony se lanzó desde el escenario cual estrella de rock. Fue entonces que el Cyborg y la rubia empezaron a caminar por el medio del público para acercarse al escenario, con lo que se encontraron con la rosada.

—¡Ven! ¡Mi cola se agitó pero la única que se cayó fui yo! —exclamó la potranca mientras que los demás la vieron con cara rara—. ¡Oh, no! ¡Mis orejas se doblan! Te darás un baño, N. Gin.

—¿Un baño? ¿Pero qué… —no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio que un rinoceronte con pata de palo trastabilló y el contenido de su vaso se dirigía a la bandicut.

Por suerte, ella no se mojó gracias a un empujón que le dio el almirante, pero él no se salvó. El líquido le provocó chispazos cerca de su ojo robótico con lo que se retiró rápidamente del lugar. La rubia le siguió hasta que lo encontró en su camarote, sentado en una silla y con una toalla en su cabeza. La chica se acercó a ayudar pero en la puerta había alguien que no esperaba ver…


	18. Chapter 18

**Universo A**

* * *

Con un lento paso Crash caminaba a la cola de los perros, su rostro serio de no saber que le depararía, aquellos perros parecían tratarlo bien, de alguna manera ser el chico nuevo le quedaba un poco mejor que firulais o la sabandija o el capitán marsupial.

—Oye chico nuevo ¿sabes que tienes que hacer en las minas? por que veo que tu pata no luce muy bien? — le comento el otro perro de diamante a Crash, el cual lo quedaba mirando un momento. —veo que no, mira, todo lo que debes hacer es excavar y encontrar gemas, tenemos suerte si pillamos algún diamante, si pillaras un diamante hijo podrías incluso acender de puesto. — le comento el perro viejo.

Tan pronto que llegaron vio como todos descienden de a unas cuevas subterráneas, ahí los pasillos largos llevaban a muchos túneles que los perros cavaban, Crash miraba todo lo de su alrededor, encerraron a Rarity en una celda hecha de barro y hierro y el jefe de todos los perros dice — bien muchachos, dejen el botín en la sala de tesoros y sigan trabajando. — desanimados todos los perros recogían sus palas y picotas para volver al trabajo, soltando todo lo que habían recolectado del saqueo, todo aquel botín el cual solo enriquecía a su líder.

—ten hijo... debes de estar molesto, pero ya pronto pasara, solo que aquí todos son codiciosos, nadie seria capas de ser un líder, nadie tiene la capacidad de liderar y ser considerado con los demás. — Crash tenia en su mano una picota, muy poco podría hacer con un brazo enyesado, mirando su pata buena este empieza a olfatear el suelo, revisando de a poco este empieza a cavar con su mano, tan pronto que este cava en el suelo otros le miran  
—¿que pasa chico nuevo? ¿encontraste algo? — Crash miro la pala de aquel perro y se la quita, enterrándola en el suelo, de un pisotón a la pala este choca con algo, al retirarla este empieza a sustraer algo de la tierra  
— ¿eso es lo que creo que es? — Dijo el perro viejo  
—Eh. ¡Miren todos, el chico nuevo encontró una mena de Diamantes! — Tan rápido que dijo eso todos empiezan a excavar bajo los pies de Crash.

—Eh ¡¿por que tanto escándalo?! — dijo el capataz.  
—El chico nuevo a encontrado una mena de diamantes, usted dijo que aquí no había nada. — Reclamo el viejo perro  
—¡El chico nuevo tiene mejor sentido que usted! — dijo otro de los perros que están ahí

— Bien, si el chico nuevo tiene tan buenos sentidos que dirija la minería, a ver como le va en el túnel c-21. —  
Crash fue llevado hazta otro túnel, siendo como capataz tenia que dirigir el proyecto de minería, pero había un problema, el túnel c-21 no eran mas que piedras y poca tierra donde poder excavar

—Ahora quiero ver como te las arreglas chico nuevo. — le dijo el capataz en tomo burlesco, los perros observan a Crash el cual parecía algo extrañado. Rascando su pulgosa melena este mira a su alrededor, el túnel c-21 estaba bastante rocoso, como un antiguo suelo volcánico, las piedras tenían una textura bastante arrugada, Crash al fin viendo algo este toma un martillo y un clavo de riel.  
—¿que vas hacer? ¿picar piedras? que idiota. — Dijo el capataz. Crash con gran precisión golpea el clavo. el clavo se entierra y la piedra se parte en dos, el perro viejo va hacia donde estaba Crash con lo que dice — Picar piedras no parece mala idea. —

Sustrayendo de la piedra un pedazo de diamante en bruto, tan grande como la mano y el yeso del Chico nuevo  
—¡Eso es imposible! —  
—creo que hace falta un pequeño cambio de administración en estas minas ¿no lo creen muchachos?

Dijo el perro viejo.

—Creo que tienen razón. oye hijo. sabia que ibas a llegar muy lejos, ¿quieres ser el nuevo capataz? — Crash solo miraba a su alrededor, todos los perros le aclamaban, el volteando mira como la multitud de perros lo aclamaban  
— Creo que no hablas mucho, mejor, no me gustan los informes hablados. sigue así y veré que te den el puesto de sub gerente

— Sabia que ibas a llegar muy lejos chico. — Dijo el gerente

Crash parecía algo desorientado, los perros parecían estar atentos a sus indicaciones, cambiaron de túnel, ahora ya no era el c-21. ahora era un prado, tenia que encontrar unas nuevas gemas — ¿Ahora que capataz? — pregunto uno de sus peones, Crash solo miraba el terreno, el sol estaba siendo un poco fuerte, sintiendo bajo sus patas, este excava un poco — creo que quiere que excavemos para abajo. —  
—mejor que no, ya saben lo que paso la ultima vez, no logramos subir cuando hicimos el gran agujero para abajo. — dijo el perro, el cual parecía algo traumatizado por aquella vez.

Del agujero que el capataz cabo con sus manos estos fueron donde el había cavado — ¿capataz? Chico nuevo... ¿Alo?... — dijeron, a unos veinte pasos hacia la izquierda apareció Crash, algo enlodado  
— ¿hizo un túnel? ¿quiere que hagamos túneles? eso no estaba en los planes. —

—haz caso, si este chico tiene una corazonada es mejor hacerle caso. —

Los perros de diamante dejaron de lado sus palas y picotas y con sus mas instintos de perro empezaron a cavar con las patas, haciendo un pequeño agujero estos lograron hacer un pequeño túnel. —  
—Eh... algo e encontrado...— Dijo uno de los perros

—¿que es?— Pregunto uno de sus colegas  
—Rubíes, e encontrado Rubíes, oh que emoción, nunca antes habíamos encontrado rubíes así de fácil. no se que tenga el capataz, pero confió ciegamente en su instinto rastreador. —

Tanto duro el día. El líder de los perros de diamante esperaba al grupo del nuevo capataz, el gerente de aquel lugar esperaba a uno de los escuadrones de minería, pero tardaron mas de lo usual  
—Creo que tendremos que ir a ver que pasa. — Dijo el gerente  
—Aquí esta, nuestro nuevo líder. El Señor Crash. — Dijo el perro viejo, el cual llevaba al Bandicoot en uno de los cuatro carros llenos de gemas, rubíes y diamantes, todos celebrando por el cual eligieron como nuevo líder

— ¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash! — gritaban los perros, los cuales sacaron del liderazgo al antiguo líder y dejaron a Crash a cargo

Ahora sentado en una silla estaba Crash, en una gran cueva la cual tenia muchos perros a su disposición — Señor ahora que usted es el nuevo líder ¿cual va a ser su primera orden? — Crash rascaba su pulgosa melena con desesperación — tranquilo señor, no se angustie... puede... emm no se... decirnos que vamos hacer con todo estos recursos, mire, tenemos muchos diamantes, pero no tenemos ningún uso para ellos, lo juntábamos pero no tenemos ningún propósito. — Crash logro pillar la pulga, con sus dedos la aplasto y la tiro, mirando al viejo que que le preguntaba. Crash revisaba su bolsillo y mirando la gema que había recogido de la boutique vio que era una común y corriente, con lo que se la pasa al viejo — ¿repartir todo los ahorros? ¿que sacaremos con eso? —

Crash solo lo observa sin entender muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, estirando su mano esta choca con algo, una vasija que estaba detrás de el, al caer este se levanta a recoger los pedazos intentando armarla de nuevo — ¿estas diciendo que deberíamos usar estas cosas para...? no entiendo. —  
Crash se levanta con lo que choca con la silla la cual se cae, al ver que se cayo este la levanta — ya entendí, quieres que utilicemos estas gemas para levantar este sitio y que seamos algo mas que unos simples mineros ¿verdad? —

Crash se sienta de nuevo intentando no hacer nada malo  
—Si lo supuse. ¡queridos amigos! Perros, Caninos y chicos... Nuestro nuevo líder ya a dado la primera orden. Ya no seremos mas mineros, ya no guardaremos gemas preciosas para solo uno, ahora las gemas serán no solo para nosotros, si no para todos, utilizaremos las gemas para darnos a todos nosotros una mejor calidad de vida, ya no mas condiciones insalubres, ya no mas excavaciones inútiles, ahora estamos nosotros para nosotros, el líder Crash Quiere que evolucionemos, que no seamos mas unos mediocres mineros, quiere que vivamos como merecemos, las duchaz y los baños no serán privilegios. — Un gran discurso estaba dando el perro viejo, Crash aun seguía rascándose su oreja con la pata, las pulgas que tenia estaban siendo molestas

— ¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash! — gritaban los súbditos ante su nuevo líder

* * *

**Universo A**

* * *

Coco Bandicoot abrió sus ojos a más no poder cuando vio a aquella visita inesperada, parada en la puerta de metal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía pero lo que también la sorprendió fue su modo de aparecer de la nada. Ella se la veía también sorprendida pero cambió su expresión a preocupada en un instante cuando vio a N. Gin casi vestido como fantasma por la toalla que tenía encima.

—Hola, Coco —saludó rápidamente y así fue a ayudar al científico—. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? Esto casi nunca sucede.

La bandicut aún no salía de su estado de asombro, con lo que le fue imposible pronunciar algo entendible, más aún cuando vio que el Cyborg parecía dormido, mostrando un ojo cerrado y el otro apagado, cuando la chica le sacó la toalla pero, después de reaccionar, pudo responder a la pregunta.

—Pinkie Pie dijo que se daría un baño y así sucedió… Uno de los rinocerontes dejó caer su bebida y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte. En fin, estaba aburrida en casa de mi tío así que vine para aquí. Bueno, creo que ahora está un poco mejor —dijo y el ojo robótico se encendió—. Ahora sólo resta despertarlo… ¡Despierta!

La chica gritó, asustando al almirante y a la rubia, quien ésta última no se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Nina? Debí imaginármelo; eres la única que… me despierta de esa forma… —habló entrecortado con una débil sonrisa al final.

—¡Hola! Sabes, vine a quedarme un rato con "tío" favorito por unos días. ¿Sí? ¿Puedo quedarme? —pidió con una sonrisa suplicante, entrelazando sus dedos metálicos—. Espero que digas que sí porque ya desempaqué mis cosas.

—Nina… —empezó a decir y se detuvo a pensar las palabras adecuadas—, es que… llegaste en un… mal momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que esté aquí Coco? —preguntó con un tono algo más enfadada.

—… Sí. Es que estoy ayudándole para que Crash vuelva a casa.

—Sí, mi tío me lo contó y también que fue torturado por Coco —dijo mirando a la mencionada por un instante—. Bueno, si no quieres que me quede, me iré, le contaré a mi tío que estás ayudando a Crash, él te sacará del N Team o quien sabe qué te hará.

—No serías capaz de hacerme eso, ¿o sí? —por su parte, la Cyborg se mantuvo en silencio pero con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. N. Gin no tenía otra opción que aceptar la demanda de la chica azulada—. Está bien… Puedes quedarte.

—¡Genial! —exclamó y se retiró del lugar con alegría.

El almirante resopló con resignación y se levantó de la silla sin ánimos. Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, la rubia aún seguía confundida.

—¿Cómo fue que ella vino hazta aquí?

—Por la plataforma transportadora. Me olvidé de desactivarla… Lo haré ahora mismo, antes de se aparezca Neo también.

Fue así que los dos salieron de allí para regresar para ver cómo iba la fiesta que se estaba dando. Afortunadamente todo estaba saliendo bien y la recién llegada también se integró a la misma. Cuando se decidió que ya era hora de finalizarla, un tercio de los rinocerontes se quedó a limpiar mientras que el resto volvió a trabajar. Los Bandicoots, la pony y los Cyborg también se quedaron a ayudar.

—Aún no sé qué tiene que ver esta fiesta con traer a Crash de vuelta a su mundo —comentó la chica de manos metálicas.

—Fue un pedido de Pinkie Pie. Ella acostumbra a hacer fiestas —respondió el científico y, de la nada, la mencionada se acercó hacia ellos, en especial a la visita.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Cómo es tu nombre? ¿Sabes que tienes algo en tu frente? ¿Es una marca como mi _cutie mark_? ¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes? ¿O tocamos tierra y no me avisaron? —habló con una gran velocidad, haciendo confundir a la chica.

—Soy Nina Cortex —dijo simplemente después de recuperarse del asombro al ver y escuchar a una pony con tanta energía.

De a poco, los marsupiales evolucionados se fueron acercando también y la expresión de asombro se notó en el mayor.

—¿Así que no era una ilusión? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Nina? —preguntó Crunch sonriendo, pero quien no compartía ese estado era su hermana.

—¿Así que te llevas bien con Nina también? ¿Hay algo más que me hayas ocultado? —interrumpió la anaranjada.

—Coco… Sabes que si decía esto en casa, Aku Aku empezará con su sermón. Él piensa que debemos ser enemigos.

Luego de esto se dio una conversación un poco más amigable y esta continuó en la cocina, junto con una taza de té para cada uno. Allí se dio lugar para comunicar el plan a la recién llegada, quien se ofreció para ayudar con la misión de rescate y búsqueda de cristales. Al día siguiente, mientras que todos desayunaban, alguien irrumpió el momento de calma; aunque para la rosada, eso no existía.

—¡Almirante! ¡Tierra a la vista! —exclamó un rinoceronte caminando a toda prisa hacia ellos.

—Pues límpiala —bromeó el Cyborg, aunque eso no le hizo nada de gracia al mensajero—. Bueno, eso quiere decir que ya llegamos a nuestro primer destino.

El marinero se retiró de la cocina no sin antes saludar-despedirse de su jefe al estilo militar. Con impaciencia, Pinkie Pie fue quien salió primera a ver cómo era el lugar al cual habían llegado. Pronto los demás le siguieron y se sorprendieron al ver esa zona de búsqueda.

* * *

**Wueno hasta otra**

**¿Revierws?**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! Gracias por sus _reviews_!**

* * *

**Universo 1**

* * *

—¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash! — Repetían a gritos los perros de Diamante, postrados ante el nuevo líder, en las minas los perros de diamante empezaban a salir de ellas, cargando todos sus herramientas, dejándolas todas en la superficie, unos iban y volvían, trayendo consigo arboles, madera y metales como acero, hierro y aluminio.

— Señor Crash, hemos estado pensando en construir la aldea no tan lejos de la mina, así podríamos conseguir mas cosas que necesitemos después. — Dijo el perro viejo. Crash solo rascaba su melena y solo dijo — A ha.  
—Entonces estamos bien, Chicos, tenemos su aprobación.

De inmediato los perros empezaron a cavar y trabajar la tierra, de inmediato hicieron los agujeros y en ellos empezaron a poner la madera para crear los cimientos de un nuevo pueblo. El cual estaba por encima de la expectativa de los demás.

—Señor Crash ¿que hacemos con la prisionera?

Crash miraba al sol y con ello se tapaba los ojos, la calor que tenia empezaba a crear el sudor en su cabeza, las moscas llegaban de inmediato con lo que a el le molestaban, echándolas con la mano el perro le entendió  
— ¿que se vaya y que no vuelva nunca mas? umm... parece una buena idea... convertir esto en un lugar solo para perros... una sociedad para todos nosotros... Puede funcionar. — Dijo este, confiando en la "decisión" de su líder.

—Compañeros Canes, Perros y Chicos. Por siempre hemos vivido bajo las mismas reglas, nuestro líder piensa que merecemos algo mejor, que merecemos nuestro propio sitio, nuestro reino, puede que suene imposible, pero juntos podemos lograrlo, ¡que levante la pata los que están con nosotros! — Grito el perro, de inmediato como una gran comunidad todos gritaron a favor de la nueva sociedad de perros.

Todos estaban ya animados para empezar el reino pero había un problema, Donde estaban no habia muchos materiales, solo tierra, pradera y poca madera — Señor Crash... tenemos problemas, no hay con que construir, tampoco podemos viajar hacia otro sitio, no tenemos los recursos para poder movilizarnos. — Dijo aquel perro.

Tan pronto que lo dijo Crash miro hacia el cielo, al mirar arriba una gran figura sobrevuela a los perros, como una sombra veloz este pasa por encima de todos — Señor... ¿eso era un dragón?

Crash mirando al dragón que los sobrevolaba este solo se sentó en su silla, pensando un momento el perro viejo le comenta — no creo que venga hacia acá solo por la vista, debe de estar buscando gemas, suelen comerlas pero últimamente los ponys la han explotado y no hay muchas en estos sitios, solo lo que tenemos nosotros. — Dijo el perro, Crash procesando lo dicho se le ocurre algo, sacando una gema este bandicoot hace reflejo con el sol, haciendo ceñas a lo lejos al dragón, de inmediato al hacerle las ceñas un dragón gigante que media mas de trece metros de altura baja del cielo en frente del bandicoot, el gran Dragón estando frente al pequeño marsupial hace un gran rugido con lo que aclara su garganta y le dice con su mejor voz — Hola, mucho gusto, pasaba por aquí en búsqueda de gemas, y para mi infortunio no e podido encontrar, ninguna, pero por lo visto tu has hallado un diamante, debo de admitir que encontrar de esos es bastante complicado hoy en día, y por lo que me has llamado supongo que no es para que me lo des así como así. Te escucho pequeño perro. — Dijo cordialmente el Gran Dragón

* * *

**Universo A**

* * *

Coco, Crunch, Pinkie Pie, Nina y N. Gin salieron a ver el lugar a donde habían llegado y lo que tenían en frente se trataba de una isla que les recordaba al hogar de los bandicuts. Los marsupiales creyeron en esto pero al notar algunas diferencias, como la ausencia de la piedra en forma de cráneo y de que esta estaba rodeada por arrecifes de coral, esta idea se desvaneció. El momento de quietud fue interrumpida cuando la pony gritó con su particular energía.

—¡Quiero ir a explorar! —exclamó y se alejó de ellos a toda velocidad para dirigirse hacia los botes salvavidas.

—¡Espera, Pinkie! —vociferó con enfado la chica rubia pero, esta vez, no salió tras ella sino que se quedó gruñendo.

Mientras tanto, la rosada se subió al bote y se quedó esperando a los demás dando unos pequeños saltos. Al poco tiempo, los bandicuts y los Cyborg se aproximaron a la saltarina y, desde luego, la anaranjada la veía con cara de pocos amigos. Como la potranca veía que nadie se subía, decidió saber qué les pasaba.

—¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no suben? ¡Nos espera una gran aventura! —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pinkie Pie… —comenzó diciendo el almirante—. Esos botes son para emergencias, además, primero hay que prepararse para la expedición.

—_Okie. Dokie. Lokie —_exclamó la pony y, de un salto, salió de donde estaba.

Fue así que los cinco regresaron al interior del acorazado y cada uno se fue a su habitación para prepararse para viajar. En el caso de Coco y de su compañera de cuarto, Pinkie Pie, la primera no sabía qué llevar aunque no se iba a olvidar de su preciada _laptop_ color rosa. Por ello, la puso en una mochila así como otras cosas. En cuanto a la rosada, ella no llevó nada, excepto el traje de expedición que tenía puesto.

"Debería pedirle a Pinkie que lleve los equipajes, tal como una mula de carga", pensaba la rubia y soltó una breve risa.

—Así es, Coco. Sonríe —comentó la pony y se puso a cantar una canción sobre el asunto.

"¡No!", se dijo la rubia enojada con si misma. "No debí reírme; ahora tendré que soportar sus tontas canciones".

Con esa misma canción, la cantante acompañó a su compañera de cuarto hasta el punto de reunión que habían establecido. Coco no se lo esperaba, pero ellas resultaron ser las últimas en incorporarse al grupo. Ahora que ya estaban listos, ellos se subieron a una lancha, acompañados por dos rinocerontes marineros. El lugar donde estaba el acorazado era algo lejos de la isla, así que el viaje hacia allá duró un tiempo largo; más aún para la bandicut quien estaba más que harta de la pony.

A pesar de esto, Coco trataba de distraerse admirando el paisaje de aquella isla. Al cabo de un tiempo, la lancha tocó tierra o, mejor dicho, las arenas blancas. Los rinocerontes fueron los primeros en bajarse para acercar y encallar la embarcación. Luego siguió la pony que, de un salto, se bajó y se dispuso a jugar con la arena con sus cascos.

—Llegamos en buen momento —comentó el Cyborg—, porque aquí no se permiten muchos visitantes.

—Y… ¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó el bandicut una vez que ya estaba en tierra.

—En la isla Lord Howe, en Australia —luego se dirigió a los demás—. Espero que tengan energías para caminar porque no hay otra alternativa.

—¿Cómo que no? —protestaron Nina y Coco a la vez.

—Sólo hay una calle, así que las personas se transportan en bicicletas en su gran mayoría.

—Que lugar más raro… —observó Crunch—. Aunque se parece a la isla N. Sanity.

—¡Ya quiero ver que hay en la isla! —gritó Pinkie Pie y salió corriendo, siguiendo un sendero.

Los demás tuvieron que seguirla, excepto los rinocerontes que se quedaron cuidando la lancha. La potranca se alejó de ellos a gran distancia pero, por suerte, ella se detuvo, esperando al grupo. Los primeros habitantes que pasaban por ahí vieron sorprendidos a la pony y a su particular color. Ella, por su parte, sólo saludaba y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Cuando los demás alcanzaron a la rosada, el almirante logró convencerla de no volver a alejarse.

En cuanto a Coco, ella tenía cierto temor ya que no tenía mucho contacto con seres humanos, y esto le llevó a pensar que habría problemas. Su hermano estaba más acostumbrado pero ella se mostraba más arisca. Por otro lado, Pinkie Pie se la veía muy confiada y saludaba a cada persona que veía. La verdad es que N. Gin tenía razón: la caminata se estaba haciendo algo larga y la rubia ya comenzaba a cansarse.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó la anaranjada aunque no quería hacerlo.

—Más o menos —respondió N. Gin—. ¿Acaso ya te cansaste, Coco?

La chica no quería admitirlo, por eso no respondió nada pero sí se cruzó de brazos, en señal que no daría ni un paso más. Los demás se detuvieron pero la pony ya tenía una idea en su cabeza y, por lo tanto, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Picnic en la playa! —exclamó con alegría y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ese lugar.

Los demás tuvieron que seguirla aunque no podían alcanzar esa velocidad. Cuando llegaron, no sabían cómo pero ya estaba armado todo lo necesario para un picnic. Ellos no tenían otra opción que comer y descansar por un momento. El paisaje era único: la playa tenía forma de media luna y el color del mar era aguamarina. Después de un momento, cuando ya todos terminaron y mientras que la pony jugaba con la arena y correteaba a las aves marinas, el almirante dio por finalizado el descanso.

—Tenemos que seguir adelante.

* * *

**Universo 1**

* * *

Muchos Dragones estaban en la pradera, cada cual en su propio terreno, esos esperaban a otros cuales traían gigantescos arboles los cuales otros dragones cortaban y separaban la madera, otros llevaban a pie grandes rocas cuales derretían con el fuego para crear el preciado metal que ayudaría a construir la gran civilización, con acero creado y piedras labradas, cimientos que crearían una gran nación. Los Dragones hacían los materiales y los perros trabajaban armando lo que era necesario, las casas y mas edificios, tan pronto que terminan el primer edificio estos se ocupan del siguiente, nadie paro, incluso Crash intentaba de hacer algo, el perro viejo que le miraba le dice con gran orgullo — Señor Crash, para mi y todos los perros sera un orgullo llamarlo Rey.

Crash esconde un poco la cabeza ya que eso parecía algo avergonzado, una vez armado los edificios todos pusieron garras y patas a la obra en el castillo, gran palacio hecho de piedra labrada y colocada tan cuidadosamente para soportar cualquier tipo de tempestad, Arduo trabajo de los dragones y los perros, pero todo el esfuerzo a valido la pena, las casas, los edificios, el castillo, estaba todo  
— Muy bien señor Crash, creo que ahora si tenemos que entendernos. — Dijo el gran dragón

—A si sus honorarios. — Dijo uno de los perros, haciendo una seña con lo que entrar varios perros con vagones repletos y desbordándose de gemas  
— Creo que este a sido el trato mas enriquecedor que hemos hecho. — Dijo el dragón, el cual iba con todo su grupo tomando cada uno un carro y yéndose.

Todos miraban hacia aquel reino construido encima de la tierra, tan pronto construido quedaba la siguiente pregunta — ¿Ahora que?  
—Supongo que ahora hay que dedicarnos a nosotros mismos.

Planteando la idea principal del reino estuvieron pensando en que es lo que se debería hacer — Bueno, si hay un Reí debería de decirnos que deberíamos de hacer ¿no?

De eso todos miran a Crash el cual solo se hurgaba la nariz, todos atentos a que es lo que se debería de hacer ahora, después de limpiarse en su pelaje este solo los queda mirando, rascando un poco su trasero como un sujeto sin clase ni decencia estos parecían estar comentando algo, al rascar un poco su melena este saca de su bolsillo una pelusa — Señor Crash... si le pudiera recomendar algo... ¿por que no nos dedicamos a la minería? digo, tenemos mucho de esos recursos y a la vez no tenemos de los otros, digo, el comercio ¿que le parece? así seguimos con la educación de los chicos para que no vivan solo de la minería, así escuelas y después con lo demás ¿le parece bien? — Dijo el perro viejo, con lo que Crash solo levanta su pulgar

— Ya chicos, a trabajar, crearemos nuestro propio comercio, después nos dedicaremos a algo mas.

Los perros parecían estar meditando un poco las ordenes pero tan pronto pasado los siete segundos todos se fueron felices ya que parecía que estaba bien las ordenes dadas, ya que por algo decidieron un Rey.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Universo A**

* * *

Si para Coco el viaje la estaba cansando, cuando se enteró de que para después tenían que ir cuesta arriba, ella no sabía cómo iba a hacer para lograrlo. Además, ella no entendía por qué estaba con pocas energías… ¿Acaso será porque su compañera de cuarto, la pony Pinkie Pie, no la dejaba dormir, o la hacía poner nerviosa con cada locura que le cruzaba por su mente? Sí, la rubia llegó a esa conclusión y, desgraciadamente no podía deshacerse del problema. Así que sólo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada no muy amistosa a la rosada durante el resto del viaje.

"¿Por qué tiene que molestarme justo a mí?", pensaba la bandicut enfadada. "Pero si tiene a muchos más para eso, pero no; siempre a mí".

La siguiente parte del viaje se veía más complicada a pesar de que el lugar haya sido llamado por muchos como un "paraíso". Por la cara que tenía la anaranjada, sus compañeros trataban de animarla pero eso no funcionaba, con lo que les llevó a esperar a que se le pase. Esto permitió a que la rubia también se enfade con sus compañeros, así que se puso a analizarlos pero no con buenas intenciones:

Dejando de lado a la pony destornillada, Coco centró su atención en su medio hermano… A pesar de que era un gran aliado, ella sospechaba que algo le ocultaba. En cuanto a Nina, por su modo de actuar en el acorazado, ella pensaba que era una chica consentida aunque había pasado por cosas malas. Y, por último, estaba ese científico que, a pesar de que le había ayudado a espaldas de Cortex todos estos años, ella sospechaba que algo se traía y, además, ¿cómo sabía por dónde iba si no tenía un mapa para guiarse?

—N. Gin: ¿acaso ya habías venido antes a esta isla? —habló Coco de repente—. Porque sabes bien a dónde te diriges.

—… No, pero investigué antes dónde estaba el cristal —contestó simplemente aunque no le pareció suficiente para la rubia.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que la bandicut permaneció en silencio incluso cuando el grupo se detuvo para observar un cartel que decía:

_Bienvenidos al monte Gower_

_Permitido el paso sólo con guía_

—¿Y dónde está nuestro guía, N. Gin? —preguntó Crunch.

—Pues soy yo —respondió sorprendiendo a los demás excepto a la pony brincadora.

—Así que estudiaste robótica y guía de turismo… Qué combinación —observó Nina.

—A mí no me parece tan raro —interrumpió Pinkie Pie—. Yo soy pastelera y me gusta inventar cosas y tocar muchos instrumentos musicales.

—Bueno, está bien… —comenzó diciendo el almirante—. Mejor sigamos adelante porque todavía hay mucho camino por seguir.

Eso último no tranquilizó a la bandicut, quien dio un resoplido y continuó caminando pesadamente. Tenía que seguir para traer a Crash de vuelta, así que debía esforzarse. Hubo después otro descanso y, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, el cyborg por fin dijo algo que la anaranjada y otros más estaban esperando.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos? —interrogó la potranca.

—Porque ya llegamos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

El lugar a donde habían llegado era casi la cima del monte y no había rastros de ningún cristal a la vista. Ya los demás habían pensado que el guía ya había perdido la cabeza y, más aún, cuando lo vieron observando la pared de piedra. Esto siguió cuando señaló una parte de la misma.

—Crunch, ¿quieres darle un buen golpe aquí? —preguntó y se apartó un poco.

El rojizo se extrañó por eso último aunque luego accedió y golpeó la pared con su brazo mecánico. Lo que todos no esperaban fue que el bandicut abrió la entrada de una cueva y, luego de que la lluvia de escombros terminara, N. Gin repartió unas linternas a sus compañeros; señal que había que entrar a la oscura caverna. Con algo de temor, todos ingresaron. Temor porque el almirante estuvo contando que estos montes fueron producto de una actividad volcánica.

Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos adentro de la cueva, el guía detuvo su marcha pero no tuvo en cuenta que los demás lo chocarían. Por poco, N. Gin y todos los demás no se cayeron al abismo que había en frente de ellos. Aquel pozo era tan ancho que era imposible saltarlo; pero no tan imposible para la rosada quien tomó carrera y llegó al otro lado. Eso fue sorpresivo para los oriundos de este universo pero, lo que también lo fue, fue que ella siguió caminando, perdiéndose de la vista de los demás.

—Esta Pinkie… —gruñó Coco entre dientes—. ¡Espera un poco, Pinkie!

—¿Ahora cómo cruzamos? —preguntó Crunch.

Y con eso, Nina se echó al suelo y estiró sus manos extensibles, llegando hasta el otro lado. Fue así que se formó un camino y, con cuidado, los demás cruzaron. La estudiante de la Academia de madame Amberley se reunió con sus amigos luego de retraer sus manos y subir para salir del abismo. Lo siguiente fue seguir las huellas para encontrar a la pony inquieta. Luego de un largo tramo de camino, por fin pudieron dar con la hiperactiva.

Los cinco llegaron a un sector amplio pero sin salida y sin ningún cristal.

—¿Dónde está el cristal, N. Gin? —preguntó la bandicut secamente.

—Está detrás de esta pared —contestó y volvió a señalar un punto en la pared.

—¿Otro golpe más? —consultó el marsupial, tronándose los huesos de sus manos.

—Esta vez no… Lo romperás. Esta parte de la piedra es fácil de perforar, así que, como hermana del experto en escarbar, no creo que tendrás problemas, Coco.

La chica no se esperaba ayudar de esa manera pero, de todos modos lo hizo. De a poco, se veía el cristal y volvieron sus ánimos. Pero, de repente, la potranca la empujó con fuerza y ella se puso a escarbar. Al cabo de un rato, el cristal fue desenterrado y la pony se quedó sonriente, esperando las felicitaciones.

—Bien hecho, Pinkie Pie —felicitó N. Gin.

—¿Qué? —gritó Coco con furia—. ¡Si yo lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque ésta me empujó!

Curiosamente, nadie dijo nada sobre ese tema pero sí para regresar al acorazado. Coco marchó refunfuñando todo el camino hasta que el cyborg le dijo algo…

* * *

**UNIVERSO 1**

* * *

A galope iban dos chicas acompañadas por un pequeño dragón purpura y un gran pony rojo, los cuales iban a ser los protectores de tal fuerte enemigo — Rápido Twilight. No creo que Rarity aguante mucho el trabajo sucio. — Dijo Applejack. — Eeyup — Respondió su hermano mayor el cual seguía el galope hacia la pradera de diamantes, Twilight Sparkle ya iba a todo galope para ir al rescate de su amiga Rarity, tras haber llegado a la pradera estos no vieron nada de lo que eran los antiguos túneles de excavación, pero en cambio vieron algo mucho mas grande que un túnel.

— Spike... ¿recuerdas como eran los perros de diamantes?  
— Si Twilight, son sucios, viven bajo tierra, son codiciosos por los diamantes y muy incivilizados.  
— Pues... habrá que revisar de nuevo.

observando frente a ellos un gran castillo y cercano a ese castillo un gran poblado que brillaba por las gemas que tenían decoradas, los perros de diamantes pasaban por las calles y sus edificios, limpios y contentos, vistiendo sus ropas muy bien elaboradas, de uno de los antiguos túneles de las minas salían otros perros, pero en sus vagones no habían diamantes o gemas, habían placas de piedra la cual suavidad de su textura era mejor el mármol tan suave y lizo que podía pulirse y decorar muy bien con el lugar, en el gran castillo los guardias estaban tan bien armados que parecían que superaban en disciplina a los mismos guardias de Canterlot, los perros llevaban sus corazas y armaduras, en sus cabezas tapadas por unas capuchas las cuales cubrían sus ojos, de esas capuchas dejaban ver solo sus narices. El olfato de un perro era el mejor de todos, mas fuerte aun eran si los perros no veían.

— ¿Creen que Rarity tuvo algo que ver en esto? — Pregunto Applejack  
— Puede ser, sigamos, si puede estar en algún lado puede ser el castillo. — Dijo Big Macintosh  
— Entonces que esperamos. Vamos ¡Arre!. — Dijo Spike, arriba del lomo de Twilight la cual lo queda mirando de forma seria. — Ups perdón. — dijo el pequeño Dragon, bajando del lomo de la unicornio.

Estando de pie frente al castillo cuales puertas estaban abiertas estos miraron a los guardias, los cuales parecían que no le quitaban las narices de encima.  
— ¿que esta pasando Twilight? — Pregunto el Dragón. —Hagan lo que hagan no los miren a la cara. — Dijo Applejack — Eeyup. — fue lo que reafirmo su hermano.

Bastante adentro del castillo fue lo que avanzaron esos tres ponys y el dragon, de eso un perro los detiene diciendo — ¿Pases?  
— No tenemos pases. — Dijo Applejack  
— ¡Hemos venido a rescatar una amiga! — Dijo Spike

De eso la sonriza del perro se borro preguntando de nuevo — ¿Sus pases?  
— Em... disculpa, pero buscamos una amiga, es blanca con cabellos purpura y habla con elegante acento.

De eso Varios perros bajaron de los muros, rodeando a los ponys y al dragón, amenazando con su presencia a los dos chicos y chicas  
— ¿que sucede? — Pregunto el perro mas grande que era el general de los perros de diamantes — No tienen pases. —  
— Bien, charlaremos eso con el Rey, por el momento esta ocupado, escolten a estos... ponys hacia el calabozo. — Dijo el perro

— Espera ¡¿Que?! — Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Llevados hacia el calabozo del castillo, encerrados en la elegante prisión, la cual estaba decorada por barrotes de fuerte acero a prueba de magia  
— Vamos Twilight hay que salir. — Comento Spike  
— No puedo, algo bloquea mi magia. —

—No lo intentes, ya lo intente. —  
—Espera, esa voz ¿Rarity?

al mirar la celda de al lado izquierdo miraron a la Blanca pony la cual decía — Oh querida, pensaba que nunca las volvería a ver, estos perros, están locos, botaron a su líder, ahora el Bandicoot con cara de bobo es el nuevo líder, hizo un trato con los dragones, les regalo todas las preciosas gemas y ellos a cambio les construyo todo este reino, ¡ahora el Bandicoot es el rey y ahora no trabajan las gemas! — Dijo Rarity  
— Espera ¿El Bandicoot es el Rey?  
— Si Twilight, ahora no se lo que sucede ¿vinieron a rescatarme?  
— Si, pero ahora nosotros necesitamos un rescate. — Comento Spike

Al pasar las horas una voz se escucho — Listo. Tienen audiencia con el Rey, espero que tengan algún buen argumento para la violación de ingresar a zona privada y salirse del tour por el castillo y abandonar a su Guía. —  
— Dijo ¿Tour?  
— Se perdieron el pasillo de los Diamantes, El pabellón de las historias, las travesías del Rey, la biografía autorizada del Rey y la tienda de regalos, hoy era Martes de 20% de descuentos.  
— ¿Dijo descuentos? — pregunto Applejack

El guardia saco de la prisión a los ponys y al dragón, dejando a Rarity atrás — Disculpe, la pony de esa celda es nuestra amiga. —  
— Si tiene audiencia con el Rey dentro de veinte minutos. —  
— ¿puede acompañarnos?  
— Siempre y cuando la mantengan callada.

— Creo que esta bien. — Dijo Rarity

Todos siendo escoltados hasta la sala de audiencias con lo que habían muchos perros de diamantes vigilando el lugar, nadie usaba armas, los perros vigilaban a todos en todas partes, quedando como el reino mas seguro de todos, en frente de los cuatro ponys y el dragón estaba en frente un gran trono de los cuales estaba hecho de oro, frió y pesado oro, decorados con diamantes por todas partes, arriba de el una gran pintura la cual estaba el mismo Bandicoot construyendo esa gran civilización. — Increíble, mucho mas grande que el castillo de Celestia —  
— ¡Spike! — Dijo molesta Twilight. — Perdón. —  
En frente del Rey habia una gran cola de súbditos los cuales tenían sus cámaras fotográficas y se sacaban fotos con el rey, los niños posaban y el Rey los levantaba para salir en la foto, a veces tomaba la cámara y se sacaba fotos así mismo — Señores continuemos con el recorrido, sigan me ahora sigue la tienda de regalos, recuerden, martes con descuentos. — iban todos a la siga del guía turístico.

De eso El Rey regresa a su trono — Mi señor Crash, estos son los que se separaron del grupo, dicen que quieren una audiencia contigo. —  
— ¿Crash? ¿el capitán marsupial se llama Crash?  
— Silencio, Cada quien tendrá su momento con el Rey Crash. — Dijo El General — Ahora Señor el Diseñador de las Armada quiere hablar con usted.

Haciendo pasar a un perro con grandes lentes — Mi señor, hemos trabajado unas zapatillas especiales para usted, a prueba del desgaste de la suela y a prueba de fuego, y son Rojas, tal y como les gusta. — Crash Contento se saco sus viejas y sucias zapatillas rosas y las aventó por las ventana, cayendo justo afuera en el jardín infantil, los chicos al ver esa zapatilla apestosa de inmediato empezaron a mordisquearlas, tanto así que la profesora tomo un palo para parar la pelea de cachorros

— Se le ven geniales mi señor. —

**—**Bien ahora es su turno para hablar con el Rey. —

* * *

**Bueno a sido todo señores y ¿señoritas?  
a la cuestión que sea, moguris, vampiros, nekos, otakus, profesores y todo el resto de personas en el mundo que me da flojera nombrar**

**Si les gusto la historia pueden seguirla y agregarla a favoritos, subiremos capítulos cada semana  
****hasta luego**

**¿Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Universo 1**

* * *

Todos observando al pequeño líder de los perros de Diamante, él al estar parado al lado de su general quedaba como medio metro mas bajo que el Rey que era el Bandicoot. Applejack miraba a su alrededor. — Psss... Twilight. Esto no me esta dando muy buena espina, salgamos de aquí. —  
—Eso quisiera Applejack, yo no quiero estar aquí, ya es raro de por si pero tampoco hemos visto a Pinkie hace tanto tiempo, y lo curioso es que desapareció al mismo tiempo que apareció este sujeto. —

— ¿Nos podemos ir? — Pregunto el pequeño Dragon. Crash señalo la puerta con lo que el dragón le dijo — Gracias.  
—Spike aun tengo mis dudas. Crash...  
—Es Señor Crash para ti, pony — Dijo el General.  
—Bien... Señor Crash ¿de donde viene?— Dijo Twilight  
— ¿que has hecho con pinkie pie? — Pregunto Applejack — Eeyup — reafirmo su hermano.  
— ¿me darías un autógrafo? — Dijo Spike.  
— ¡Spike! responda mi duda primero. ¿Quien eres tu y de donde vienes?

El general al mando los queda mirando con lo que le dice — Vamos ¿es una broma? ¿que no has leído la biografía autorizada del rey? — Dijo el General  
—¿su biografía autorizada?... — Dijo perpleja Twilight. — Pero ese no es el caso ¿quiero saber que planea ese bandicoot?  
—Ese bandicoot que tu dices no planea nada malo. hasta el momento que todos lo conocemos no a hecho mas que dar grandes oportunidades, si no fuera por lo del día de ayer aun seguiríamos en las minas extrayendo inútiles gemas cuales no nos servían para nada.

—Oye las gemas no son inútiles. — Dijo Rarity.  
—Creo que es hora de que el rey vaya a inaugurar unas cuantas tiendas, ¿no le parece señor? — Dijo el general.

—ey aun no ha respondido a ni una de nuestras preguntas. — Dijo Twilight, con lo que el rey se detiene y va hacia ella, Crash estando frente a Twilight saca un marcador de su bolsillo y firma el brazo del dragón — Señor ¿viene? — Dijo el general con lo que Crash se retira.  
—Super, El Rey Crash me ha firmado el brazo. — Dijo emocionado Spike — ¡Spike! — le grito Twilight.  
—¿que? Es un rey... — Agrego este.

—Aun siguen aquí, ¡largo! — Dijo un perro echando a los ponys de la cámara real. Ellos al ser echados hacia la zona de los que hacen los paseos turísticos Spike preguntó — ¿Donde estará la tienda? ¿qué no hoy es martes con descuentos? —  
— Spike: no estamos aquí solo por las compras, esto esta muy mal, un reino de perros de diamante esta justo aquí en Equestria, muy cerca al castillo de las princesas y al pueblo. Si no avisamos a las princesas acerca de lo que esta sucediendo, tal vez sea demasiado tarde para alguna catástrofe.  
— ¿No crees que estas exagerando, Twilight? Por lo visto no parecen tener ninguna intención de atacar o de hacer cosas malas. —Dijo Applejack  
— Aunque me hayan dejado en el calabozo, estos perros fueron bastante educados. Incluso uno me dijo que el rey es tan bueno que les dio a todos contratos, seguros, sindicato de trabajadores, seguros de desempleo y vacaciones pagadas, o sea que hasta me estaba convenciendo de instalarme por aquí. — Dijo Rarity, con lo que Twilight la miraba con algo de enojo.  
—Bueno, puede que parezca bueno, pero ¿cómo es que ha logrado crear un ejercito tan disciplinado en tan solo un día, y sin mencionar el hecho de que ya tienen tiendas e incluso su propia biografía? No se ustedes pero aun así tiene muy mala pinta. — Dijo Applejack

—Como quieran, sigan discutiendo. Pero yo quiero saber mas de este Rey. Espero que aun quede alguna biografía. — Dijo Spike separándose del grupo  
— ¡Spike! — Dijo Twilight. — Déjalo — Dijo Applejack —aun hay cosas mas importantes que hacer. Como comunicarle lo que sucede a la princesa Celestia. — Dijo Applejack  
—Si lo sé, pero Spike es el que tiene que mandar el mensaje.  
—No te preocupes, cuando estemos seguros en casa, mandaras ese mensaje. Ahora no puedes, ni siquiera tienes lápiz y papel.  
—Ese es un buen punto, Applejack.  
— ¿Por que Rarity esta tan callada? — Pregunto Big Macintosh.

Ellos al voltear vieron que la chica esta estaba yendo junto con Spike a la tienda. Para aprovechar el martes con descuentos.

* * *

**Universo A**

Coco marchó refunfuñando todo el camino de regreso luego de la obtención "ilegal", según su opinión, del cristal por parte de Pinkie Pie, hasta que el cyborg le dijo algo…

—Sé que eso fue algo injusto, pero sólo lo dije por decir. Tú realmente conseguiste el cristal.

Por su parte, la rubia no dijo nada pero le hizo sentir mejor el hecho de que reconocieran su esfuerzo. Eso hizo que mejorara su humor aunque no tanto, ya que ella estaba cansada de tanto caminar. Aún faltaba mucho para llegar al acorazado, y la oscuridad de la noche dominaba el ambiente, haciéndolo algo aterrador puesto que no había mucha iluminación alrededor. Cuando llegaron a una zona más poblada, Coco no resistió más y se paró en seco.

—N. Gin, ¿no será mejor descansar un poco? —sugirió en voz algo baja.

—Sí, ¿qué te pasa? Esto no es un ejército —se quejó Nina.

—Pero si ya estamos cerca —dijo el almirante pero eso no hizo efecto en los demás, quienes lo miraban con cierto enfado—. Está bien. Tienen razón…

Y con eso, todos empezaron a festejar hasta incluso Crunch y la pony con sobredosis de energía estaban conformes con la idea. Luego de esto, miraron a los alrededores para buscar un lugar digno para pasar la noche, pero todos pusieron sus ojos sobre un pequeño hotel, el Capella Lodge, para ser precisos.

Antes de dirigirse a dicho edificio casi oculto por la densa vegetación, consultaron con el guía, quien tuvo que encargarse de los gastos. Debido a que había varios turistas-ocupantes en el lugar, a ellos no les quedó otra opción que tomar una suite, la cual era un alojamiento de lujo. Aun así, la mala suerte seguía a la chica de los ojos verdes, ya que la pony la seguía por todas partes, sólo para molestarla.

"Por fin algo diferente al acorazado", pensaron la mayoría del grupo, ya que el lugar era muy cómodo y agradable a la vista; lo cual eso no sucede tanto en el buque de guerra. Al día siguiente, la potranca había despertado a todos los huéspedes a los gritos y como a las seis de la mañana; algo no muy bien visto para quienes estaban de vacaciones. Por suerte, para los demás, ese mismo día el grupo que integraba la despertadora rosada debía irse, aunque ellos no querían.

Al retomar la caminata, el científico tenía razón: estaban cerca, con lo que al rato se encontraron a los dos rinocerontes con cara de aburrimiento. Cuando el grupo se acercó a la lancha, los marineros se colocaron rápidamente en formación, tal como los soldados. Ya ellos estaban acostumbrados a estas conductas particulares de los secuaces de N. Gin, pero era llamativo cuando la pony se sumaba a esto.

Luego de esto, todos se subieron a la embarcación y regresaron al acorazado. Después de un tiempo en el navío, el almirante reunió al grupo para informar las nuevas noticias.

—Si alguno se preguntó hacia dónde vamos, quiero decirles que nos dirigimos hacia otra isla.

En un segundo, la rosada lo interrumpió saltando de su silla y se puso a festejar y brincar por todas partes, a pesar de que todavía el cyborg no dijo nada. Tratando de dejar de lado a la chica de pelo rosa esponjado y volver a la conversación, ellos tuvieron que hablar más fuerte debido al griterío.

—Sólo espero que sea un lugar bonito como el de recién, aunque no debiste hacernos caminar tanto —comentó Nina aún con cierto rencor.

—Por supuesto…

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Cortex, el dueño del lugar había regresado luego de una reunión con sus colegas Nefarious Tropy y Nitrus Brio. El otro integrante del N Team, N. Gin, también estaba citado pero, por alguna extraña razón, no pudieron comunicarse con él. En aquella reunión se trataba de informar las novedades, pero el científico de tez amarillenta había confesado aquella tortura por parte de Coco. Los otros dos trataban de no reírse de su compañero pero no pudieron resistir más, fue así que él regresó a casa algo avergonzado.

—¡Nina! ¡Ya llegué! —gritó cuando puso un pie en su castillo y se puso a buscar a su sobrina—. ¿Nina?

Lo primero que hizo fue buscarla en su habitación: no estaba. Así que buscó en todas partes: como la cocina, el baño, en su habitación, en los armarios, debajo de las camas, debajo de la alfombra… no estaba por ningún lado. Él no creía que la chica saliera del castillo para ir a la selva; ella lo había prometido, así que fue hacia una habitación, lugar donde estaban algunos de sus mutantes. Los encontró jugando a los naipes y, al parecer, estaban apostando las cosas que robaron de la casa de los Bandicoots.

—¡Doctor Cortex! —gritaron todos asustados por la repentina presencia del nombrado.

—Ya basta de tonterías… ¿Dónde está Nina?

—Nina dejar nota. Nina ir lejos —habló Tiny Tiger entregando una carta, y a su vez, Neo la tomó agresivamente y comenzó a leerla, la cual decía:

_Querido tío: voy a pasar unos cuantos días con N. Gin. Sé que no debía salir del castillo, pero es que me estaba aburriendo muchísimo. Espero que no te enojes, de todos modos, sé que confías en él. Volveré pronto._

_Te quiere mucho_

_Nina_

El científico no pudo evitar poner una cara de felicidad ante las últimas palabras, cuestión que sorprendió y dio risa a los mutantes. Ante eso, él volvió a su expresión normal: a la de la cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué están mirando? —gruñó con furia, cosa que atemorizó a los evolucionados.

—Nada… Nada —dijeron ellos nerviosamente y miraron hacia otro lado o trataron de volver a su juego.

—¿Qué hará ahora, doctor? —preguntó Dingodile—. ¿Dejará a Nina sin su vigilancia?

—¿Qué? Eso ni en sueños. Primero llamaré si está bien y, si ese no me contesta, iré a buscarla.

Y con eso, Cortex dio media vuelta y se fue a toda prisa a buscar su teléfono… "Lo que me temía: lo desconectó. Pero, ¿qué estará haciendo? No importa; me teletransportaré al acorazado", pensó y cuando quiso hacerlo, no pudo. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso también desconectó la plataforma? Iré a buscarte, Nina. Aunque tenga que buscar en todo este planeta".

* * *

**UNIVERSO 1**

* * *

Twilight tenia en su escritorio de estudios la biografía del tal Bandicoot, a gran velocidad esta leía los mas de 300 paginas los cuales tenían dibujos para los mas un insulto a su capacidad intelectual fue ese libro el cual le causaba gracia su simplicidad, Spike la miraba y las demás también. — Vamos cerebrito, date prisa y explica que sucede. — Dijo la impaciente de Rainbow Dash. — Creo que no hay que explicar mucho. — Comento la estudiosa chica.

Dejando el libro en la mesa esta lo deja abierto en la primera pagina del libro en la cual se observa el mismo bandicoot en un laboratorio en el cual estaba siendo torturado. Siendo victima de los planes de unos científicos, con lo que este escapa saltando por la ventana.  
— ¿eso es cierto? — Pregunto Applejack  
— No creas, se supone que es un castillo que esta al final de un risco, es muy difícil que alguien sobreviva a una caída de mas de mil metros de altura. — Fue lo que concluyo Twilight.

Al dar vuelta la hoja estuvieron observando la primera aventura del Bandicoot, la cual atravesaba lo que era toda una isla con animales algo peligrosos y plantas carnívoras, subiendo lo que fue una antigua civilización y rompiendo cajas. — Ven que esas cosas son extrañas. no hay ninguna clase de cosas por aquí, ni siquiera hay restos arqueológicos de este tipo en equestria. — Dijo Twilight

— ¿entonces dices que es una farsa lo de ese rey? — Dijo Rarity  
— Puede ser. Aun que sinceramente yo no lo creo, este libro esta tan poco fundamentado, es como si un niño de cinco años lo haya escrito. — Agrego Twilight

—Emm... Twilight. — Dijo Spike, el cual tenia su propia copia del libro, con lo que fue al final del libro leyendo los derechos de autores — Vida contada por el Rey Crash, el cual nos a enseñado a que sin hablar se logran muchas cosas. escrito e ilustrado por el primer jardín infantil de Naughty Dog "Perro travieso", Con la cooperacion y trabajo de reparto por la empresa Suny hogar de las nuevas grandes historias. — Dijo el Dragon. — Entonces... ¿que parte les gusto del rey Crash? me gusto la parte en donde logra derrotar a los elementales del viento, agua, fuego y tierra, sin mencionar que su hermana es muy bonita, y lo otro es su hermano Crunsh, wow, es tan fuerte, sin mencionar las veces que el solo se a enfrentado a miles de tipos malos, es tan Cool. Cambien cuando salvo al mundo no solo una si no como mas de seis veces en no mas de dos años. Es Asombroso — Dijo sin parar el Dragon morado.

— ¡Spike! — Grito Twilight, la cual miraba con enojo al pequeño Dragon morado.  
— Ya tranquila, el solo daba su opinión de lo que el leyó, cielos, tu misma te quejabas con que el no leía casi nada, debes de estar contenta, es el primer libro que no es un cómic que lee con tanto interés. — Comento Applejack  
— Tampoco te pongas de su lado. Hay que saber que sucede por que no se a sabido nada de Pinkie. — Agrego molesta Twilight

— Oye Twilight ¿por que no revisas las ultimas paginas del libro? quizás aparezca algo de como a llegado hasta aquí. — Dijo Rainbow Dash  
— Puede que tengas razón. — Dijo Twilight, la cual toma el libro y va hacia la ultima pagina, con lo que solo observan cosas raras como el reino y dibujos de las cosas que los niños le gustan — ¿por que no esta? — Dijo la chica  
— Emm... Twiligh. — Dijo el Dragon, tomando el libro y dejando la pagina en la que relataba algo  
—Aquí esta, pagina 282. — Dijo el pequeño. Aclarando un poco su garganta este algo leyó — Estaba en mi día de campo con mi hermana favorita, puede ser ya que es la única que tengo, creo. Tan pronto que no me e dado cuenta apareció el científico que me creo, jamas le preste atención con lo que no supe que decía, pero algo disparo hacia mi, pero desapareció, tan pronto que me largue a reír fui tragado por ello, con lo que fui llevado a este extraño lugar, e de aquí a relatar parte de mi historia, este lugar es muy extraño, lleno de caballitos que hablan y de raros colores, si fueran de dulces mas de seguro que me habría comido a unos. — Dijo Spike  
— entonces así fue como llego... suena extraño. — Dijo Twilight, esta tomando un pergamino escribe ella misma un mensaje, con lo que envuelve y se lo entrega a Spike. — Manda esto a la princesa celestia.  
— ¿Ahora?  
— Si, ahora.

Con lo que el pequeño Dragon solo escupió su mágico fuego verde deshaciendo el mensaje en cenizas las cuales rápidamente iban flotando por el aire a dirección al castillo de canterlot

En Canterlot la princesa del día estaba tranquila en su trono, la cual esperaba pacientemente a que algo sucediera, tan pronto que pestañea llega un mensaje de su querida aprendiz Twiligh. — ¿un mensaje de Twiligh? como es que no me sorprende. — Dijo, abriendo el mensaje y leyendo cada palabra de lo que este decía. — ¡Capitán! — Dijo la princesa  
— ¿Su alteza?  
— Preparen el ejercito, hay noticias.  
— Si su alteza. — Dijo aquel pony, haciendo su saludo militar y retirándose de la sala del trono

Celestia sube a lo alto de su castillo a un balcón en el cual tenia un telescopio gigante, esta al moverlo hacia el pueblo observa hacia la pradera de diamantes, en la cual observo lo que tenia que ver  
— Espero que no suceda nada malo. — Dijo la princesa

* * *

**Wueno. asta otra **

**¿Reviews? :v**


	22. Chapter 22

**Universo A**

* * *

Varios días… Eso es lo que tenía que pasar para tener en su poder al siguiente cristal. Coco Bandicoot se había arrepentido por un momento en seguir viajando en el barco más lento del mundo pero no tenía otra opción. Había pensado en contratar un avión, sin embargo, no tenía el dinero ni la paciencia al estar acompañada todo el tiempo por Pinkie Pie. Bien podría dejarla a su suerte pero la necesitaba en el momento del intercambio por su hermano.

Por un lado, todo estaba bien: el Psicotrón ya estaba listo, ya tenían un cristal (sólo faltaban tres más), estaba acompañada por su hermano Crunch y demás aliados, y pronto traerían a Crash de vuelta. En esto pensaba la rubia para animarse ya que, casi siempre, la pony la sacaba de quicio aunque, menos mal que la última tiene muchas distracciones: molestar a los demás y recorrer el buque de guerra de principio a fin.

A pesar de todo, aquellos días pasaron rápido, y el almirante dio la noticia que estaban muy cerca de su destino: Nueva Caledonia. Así que, luego de prepararse cada uno sus cosas para el viaje, los bandicuts, los cyborgs y la pony inquieta fueron hacia la nueva zona de búsqueda.

—Espero que sea un lugar bonito —comentó Nina algo enfadada mientras que los demás se dirigían al bote.

—Mientras que no haya que caminar tanto… —se quejó Coco.

—¿Aún siguen pensando en eso? —preguntó N. Gin—. Pero si descansaron por todo estos días… Bueno, sí vamos a caminar pero, esta vez, no será mucho.

—¡Ya quiero ver el nuevo lugar! ¿Cómo será? —exclamó Pinkie Pie entusiasmada mientras se subía a la embarcación de un salto.

De nuevo, otros dos rinocerontes marineros acompañaron al grupo pero, esta vez, eran distintos. Ellos se acercaban poco a poco a una isla, y vieron que había un montón de islas más pequeñas cerca de esta. Fue un largo tramo en el bote pero la pony animaba el momento entonando canciones del mar, cosa que fue insoportable para la bandicut.

Luego de un tiempo, ellos pararon en una playa de blancas arenas pero la rosada fue quien se bajó primero de la embarcación. Mientras que los demás desembarcaron, excepto los dos rinocerontes, la pastelera hacía pozos en la arena. Eso último les recordó a los marsupiales a su hermano desaparecido.

—¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó el almirante con lo que los demás asintieron.

—_Okie. Dokie. Lokie _—contestó y se puso a caminar o, mejor dicho, a brincar como siempre.

Por un largo tiempo, el grupo caminó por la playa y la rubia pensó que bien podrían haber seguido con el barco ya que estaban cerca del agua. Esto fue comunicado con mala gana al cyborg.

—Es por el nivel del agua; está muy bajo con lo que se podría dañar y luego tardaríamos en repararlo.

Por eso, la potranca iba chapoteando en la orilla y, de vez en cuando, salpicaba a los demás. Eso fue más o menos aceptado ya que hacía mucho calor, pero no fue el caso de la anaranjada, quien fue la que recibió más agua. Por suerte, ella no había llevado su laptop. A cabo de un tiempo, N. Gin, quien no se dejó mojar, anunció que no había que continuar más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Crunch.

—Porque el cristal está sobre esa pequeña isla en forma de hongo —explicó mientras señalaba a dicho lugar—. ¿Quién se atreve a ir por él?

A ellos les costaba tomar una decisión ya que había que nadar y escalar. Se miraron las caras o, mejor dicho, miraron hacia otro lado, haciéndose los distraídos.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú, N. Gin? —consultó Coco.

—… Porque… no sé nadar.

Eso le pareció algo raro para quien se pasa gran tiempo dentro del mar, aunque sea en un enorme barco. Ella iba a preguntar más pero Nina interrumpió su interrogatorio.

—Yo iré.

Y con eso, la estudiante de la Academia de madame Amberley, se quedó sólo en traje de baño y se encaminó a esa pequeña isla. Cuando llegó allí, ella estiró sus manos y fácilmente pudo quedarse en la cima. Una vez allí, la chica le tenía noticias.

—¿Qué te pasa, N. Gin? Aquí no hay nada.

Los demás miraron con cara rara al mencionado, quien sacó de su mochila una _notebook_.

—Esto es muy extraño… dijo mientras que presionaba unas teclas —. Ya sé lo que pasa…

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Olvidé actualizar el programa. El cristal está en… ¿Cerca de una tribu?

—¿Tribu? ¿Hay nativos aquí también como en la isla N. Sanity? —preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—Sí, no queda lejos. Vamos hacia allá.

Fue así que los cinco retomaron la caminata, de nuevo yendo por la playa. El fuerte sol del mediodía los obligó a salir de allí y adentrarse al bosque de palmeras. En ese lugar, aprovecharon para descansar y comer algo. Las cosas que se habían olvidado traer, la pony las hizo aparecer mágicamente, como una jarra con jugo con hielo y sus infaltables _cupcakes_ para el postre.

Pero aún ellos tenían mucho camino por seguir…

* * *

Con una investigación a lo Sherlock Holmes, el doctor Neo Cortex fue averiguando, por medio de su dirigible, los lugares donde fue el acorazado de N. Gin y así encontrar a su querida sobrina. Difícilmente descubrió que aquel estuvo cerca de la isla N. Sanity. Fue así, porque tuvo que secuestrar por un rato a uno de los indígenas ya que sabía bien que él no era bienvenido a esas tierras.

El pobre nativo tuvo que confesar a punta del rayo paralizador que el barco estuvo allí hace unos días y que se llevaron a dos chicas raras. Pero aquello no duró mucho ya que el resto de la tribu se había dado cuenta y echaron a Cortex con una lluvia de lanzas. Por poco no quedó como la otra vez: atado a un tótem y esperar a que alguien lo libere. Algo rasguñado llegó a su dirigible y se encaminó hacia otra pista.

* * *

**Universo 1**

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde el mensaje de Twilight. Celestia desde su telescopio observaba la actividad de todos esos perros de la pradera. Poco a poco crecían mas edificios. Tenían ya casa de baños. Hospital. Escuelas. Una universidad. Un centro de comercio con el cual estaba se había instalado un Changueling del extranjero — Esto ya parece peligroso. — Dijo la princesa. Mirando mas aquel lugar vio la actividad de los perros. Una gran cantidad de perros llevaban unos trajes los cuales eran idénticos. Parecían soldados.

Jugando con sus pulgares estaba aquel Bandicoot dueño de tan grande reino creado en menos de una semana, Naughty Dogs estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. — Señor... Los perros terminaron de hacer la primera marcha, la gente esta entusiasmada con el evento. A todos les gustaron. ¿por que parece tan concentrado señor? ¿en que esta pensando? — Crash seguía jugando con sus dedos.

A las horas siguientes Crash esta acostado haciendo su siesta de dos horas antes de la merienda. — Señor. Disculpe que le moleste pero... creo que tiene que venir a ver esto. — Dijo aquel sirviente.

Tras ir hacia donde le habían solicitado llego hacia otra sala multiuso. Ahí viendo a una tropa de ponys de la armada de Equestria. Los cuales iban con un interprete el cual llevaba un pergamino. Al estirarlo este trago un poco de aire y con su imponente voz dice — Por proclamación real de la princesa Celestia, pide exactamente a su líder. Que desmonte este lugar y disipe su ejercito. Su actual evolución establece una amenaza la cual puede traer ciertas consecuencias a su bando. Exigimos que se vayan y no regresen a estas tierras jamas. — Dijo el mensajero.

Los perros le quedaban mirando extrañados por la tal proclamación de la princesa de Equestria. Crash miraba a su sirviente con lo que le hace una seña de pregunta. Con lo cual le responde. — No lo se señor. —  
Crash se rasca la nariz. Luego la espalda baja para no decir su trasero y se retira del lugar. Ignorando a esos ponys.

Tras dos horas de regresar al palacio, el mensajero de la princesa Celestia vuelve sin novedades.  
— ¿No a dicho nada?  
— Se fue princesa. Se rasco la nariz y luego su espalda baja y se retiro del salón.  
— ¿Eso fue todo?  
— Toda un ofensa, princesa. Creo que no accederá a estas peticiones. Con lo que vi fue suficiente. Su armada parece estar bien preparada. La mirada penetrante de su líder parecía estar escondiendo miles de planes. Me da solo escalofríos el solo pensarlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Naughty Dogs.

Los perros estaban en descanso. Sacaban la lengua dada a la calor que hacia. Los guardias de la entrada del castillo estaban escarbando y enterrando uno que otro hueso del almuerzo. El Rey estaba jugando con sus pulgares, sentado, meneando su cabeza como si una sonata pegajosa estuviese escuchando.

* * *

Eso que había hecho Crash había sido una ofensa. Al no darle importancia al mensaje y exigencia de la princesa Celestia.

— Capitán. Prepare a sus tropas. Iremos hacerle una visita al tal Perro. ¿Como es que se llama?  
— Le llaman Crash.  
— Bien. "Crash" Hablaremos esto a las caras. — Dijo La princesa. La cual miraba hacia el cielo para lo que viene después.

* * *

**Bueno señores. A sido un flojo trabajo.  
Publicamos cada semana.  
pero a cambio podrían dejar sus opiniones a la historia. Sus opiniones nos motivan a seguir la historia.  
Hasta luego y no se olviden de comentar. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Universo 1**

* * *

— Señor Crash, Señor Crash. — Dijo un perro de la guardia de la torre recién construida de la entrada del castillo. — Le tengo una carta. —  
El Bandicoot la toma con lo que empieza a mirarla. Tras mirarla un momento, el general que estaba cerca de el toma la carta y la empieza a morder destrozándola por completo. — Que estaba buena. — Dijo el perro. — ¿Que decía? — Pregunto el perro que venia de la torre  
— Yo que sé. No sé leer.  
— Señor Crash ¿Qué decía la carta?  
Él solo le responde con sus manos arriba sin saber qué era lo que decia. Ninguno de los que sostuvo la carta sabia exactamente lo que decía o que mensaje tenía.

— Bien. El Plan es es siguiente. — Dijo uno de los generales de los ponys del castillo de Canterlot. El cual estaba a bordo del tren expreso para estar en la estación en la tarde. — Mientras todos se entretienen con la cena, entraran ustedes de infiltrados al castillo. Todos los guardias estarán ocupados en vigilar el lugar. La Princesa entrara junto con muchos soldados y acompañada de sus generales y doncellas. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
— Sí, ¿las doncellas son bonitas?  
El general hace una seña con lo que otro soldado abofetea aquel subordinado. — Sobre el plan.  
— Sí, señor ¿De dónde saco los planos del castillo de los perros?  
— Esta mañana. ¿Alguna otra?  
— Sí. ¿Quienes se infiltraran?  
— Tres chicos. Pony. Unicornio y Pegaso ¿Alguna otra?  
— Sí, ¿para qué es esta misión?  
— Mientras todos estén ocupados. Buscaran en el castillo todo lo que parezca sospechoso, Como bodega de armas, calabozos con rehenes, planes de ataque, las defensas y todo lo que parezca de utilidad. Se acabaron las preguntas. — Dijo el general. Un último soldado levanta su pata con lo que el general le queda observando. — Señor ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? — Preguntó el soldado. Con lo que muchos de sus colegas estaban de acuerdo con él. — Son ordenes de la princesa. — Con eso basto para las dudas de los soldados.

Sentados estaban todos en la sala de descanso. Bebiendo agua. Leyendo las revistas o sacando la lengua frente al ventilador. El Rey estaba en lo alto del palacio en el techo de la torre. — ¿Esta seguro de esto señor? — Pregunto el perro. Crash con una tabla skate se lanza desde lo alto de los tejados cayendo a toda velocidad. Cayendo desde la torre hasta el tejado del castillo. Los ciudadanos miraban desde el suelo lo que el rey estaba haciendo  
— cinco gemas a que no sobrevivirá.  
— apuesto cinco a que si.

No se tardo mas de diez segundos en cuanto observan al rey caer de lo alto del castillo de cara al suelo. — Me debes... — Dijo El perro. Crash se levanta de su agujero como de milagro con lo que el perro le dice a otro. — Creo que te debo cinco. — Con lo que ambos perros se retiran del lugar del accidente.

Tras pasar unos veinte segundos desde aquella locura el Bandicoot empieza a mirar a sus alrededores. Mirando lo alegre que era el reino. En la entrada de Naughty Dogs, los perros habían recién terminado de construir sus muros. La primera muralla y el portón recién estrenado por los viajeros Changuelings lejanos del reino. Los cuales abrieron su primera ruta de comercio.

Pero en la entrada los changuelings que estaba salieron escapando de algo. De eso un perro salia corriendo hacia el castillo. — Señor Crash, señor Crash. Hay alguien en la entrada del palacio

* * *

**Universo A**

* * *

Los buscadores de cristales debían dirigirse hacia otro lugar, precisamente a la zona de los nativos en aquel conjunto de islas. Cuando ya estaban en condiciones de viajar, la caminata se retomó y con ella las protestas de algunos integrantes del grupo. En el caso de Coco, no era el viaje lo que la estaba molestando, sino que era las constantes situaciones en que Pinkie Pie la molestaba.

La chica bandicut no podía caminar tranquilamente ya que la pony saltaba a su alrededor o aparecía de repente cuando se ocultaba entre las malezas. Esto la hacía cada vez más enfurecer y, lo peor era que nadie lo notaba; ellos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos. Por ejemplo, Nina se había puesto sus auriculares para escuchar música; Crunch estaba concentrado en inventar una canción de rap, y N. Gin, como iba adelante de la fila, no lo alcanzaba a ver.

Pero lo que más le molestaba a la chica fueron sus preguntas continuas.

—¡Coco, mira esto, ¿qué es?!

—Es una flor que se llama…

—¡Mira! ¡El árbol de allá parece un monstruo de tres cabezas!

—Eso es un tótem.

—¡Mira eso! ¡Esa roca de ahí parece una tortuga!

—Es que es una tortuga.

A cada rato, la de pelaje rosado parecía estar llegando con cada vez más cosas. Sus ánimos aumentaban con cada cosa que veía, y Coco, intentando mantenerse tranquila, trataba de llamar su atención.

—Pinkie… —dijo pero la nombrada no le prestaba atención y seguía hablando, por ello, levantó un poco más su voz—. Pinkie, ¿no quieres ir a ver qué está haciendo N. Gin? —pidió Coco con la poca amabilidad que tenía sólo para deshacerse por un rato de la rosada.

—_Nopie. Dopie. _Porque ya sé que está caminando —contestó ella con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Ya estoy harta de tus saltos, de tu energía sobresaltada, y de despreocupación! ¡¿Justo tú viniste a parar a esta dimensión?! ¡De seguro que hay ponis menos locas que tú! —gritó la rubia a los cuatro vientos con lo que los demás se alertaron.

Esto sorprendió a la potranca quien parecía que iba a llorar pero, además de esto, su cabello empezó a inflarse tanto hasta que reventó tal globo de cumpleaños. Su habitual cabello esponjado fue cambiado a uno lacio y, también se la veía muy triste. Sus vibrantes colores fueron tornándose a un tono más opaco.

—Está bien, Coco… No volveré a hablarte… —dijo la pony en voz baja y se ubicó lentamente al final de la fila.

Nina y Crunch parece que se pusieron de acuerdo y miraron con enfado a la chica anaranjada pero, por su parte, ésta última ignoraba esas miradas acusantes. Coco trataba seguir con la caminata a pesar de todo, así que marchaba aún con enojo en su rostro y cruzada de brazos. Ella seguía refunfuñando, cosa que notaba el almirante, ya que estaba adelante suyo.

—Coco… —comenzó a decir él pero fue interrumpido.

—¡No digas nada! ¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto!

La bandicut estaba enfurecida y más aún cuando el cyborg se detuvo para volver por donde venía con prisa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó la rubia agresivamente.

—¡Pinkie Pie se fue! —respondió y se adentró a la densa vegetación que estaba al costado del camino.

—¿Cómo que se fue? —preguntaron los demás al unísono y siguieron al experto en robótica.

Las hojas anchas y las ramas fueron golpes y rasguños para la chica de ojos verdes quien se quedó atrás de todos y, además, no sabía bien hacia dónde se dirigía. Después de un tiempo, llegaron a un claro en el bosque y, allí, había varias ruinas y tótems a su alrededor. A unos pasos estaba N. Gin, quien observaba el lugar con detenimiento.

—¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie? —interrogó Nina.

—Está allí arriba —dijo mientras indicó a la nombrada quien se encontraba atrapada en una red; al parecer accionó una antigua trampa de los nativos—. ¿Puedes sacarla de allí?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó con confianza y estiró sus brazos extensibles.

Ella estiró tanto la cuerda que se rompió y así pudo dejar a una Pinkie desanimada de nuevo al suelo. Cuando los demás se acercaban para retirar la red que estaba sobre la rosada, excepto la malhumorada Coco, se escucharon ruidos entre la maleza.

—¡Salgamos rápido de aquí! —avisó el científico—. Este es suelo sagrado para las tribus.

Nina y Crunch se apuraron a más no poder, con lo que no resultó muy útil: tres toscas manos robóticas no fueron de mucha ayuda cuando entraron en la desesperación. Ellos tardaron mucho en liberar a la potranca, quien no hacía mucho esfuerzo por ayudar. Sin embargo, antes de que aquellas personas aparecieran, los integrantes del grupo ya se habían ocultado detrás de los tótems.

Esperaban a que se fueran quedándose en silencio y, por las dudas, el bandicut y la estudiante sujetaron el hocico de la pony aunque no parecía que iba a arruinar todo. Aquel tiempo parecía interminable pero, finalmente, no se escuchó más nada y N. Gin avisó a los demás de que ya pasó el peligro.

—Eso estuvo cerca… —comentó la chica de piel azulada.

—Sí… —respondió el almirante—. Será mejor volver al camino antes de que ellos regresen.

Se habían salvado por poco; en realidad, ninguno conocía qué le harían esas personas al saber que habían pisado suelo sagrado, pero era mejor no saberlo. Mientras reanudaban la caminata, los cyborg y el marsupial trataban de animar a la triste pony quien apenas marchaba.

—¡Vamos, Pinkie Pie! —comenzó Crunch—. Recuerda que haremos una fiesta cuando todo esto termine.

—Sí. Sonríe. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo para animar este viaje? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Por su parte, la pastelera se mantuvo en silencio pero sí se oían los gruñidos de la rubia, quien había escuchado esas propuestas que atentaban a sus costumbres.

—Pinkie Pie, lo que pasa es que Coco está muy preocupada por su hermano. Así que sería bueno entenderla y, sería mejor que juegues un poco más con nosotros, ¿sí? —explicó N. Gin tratando de ser claro.

—Sí —dijo simplemente pero su cabello volvió a la normalidad así como sus colores—. ¡Qué buenos amigos que tengo! ¡Seremos amigos para siempre! ¡Les prepararé dulces para todos!

La potranca dijo todo esto a velocidad de la luz mientras abrazaba a los tres con tanta fuerza que parecía que los iba a estrangular.

—Pinkie… —pronunció apenas el científico.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya llegamos? Lo único que veo son varias casas y personas que están allí cerca. ¿Ellos tienen el cristal? ¿Les preguntamos? ¿Podemos ir a la playa después? —de nuevo habló con rapidez y entusiasmo sin siquiera soltar a sus amigos.

Después de que ella notara las caras de ellos y de que el cyborg asintiera, por fin los soltó. Tardaron un poco en volver a respirar con normalidad y, luego de esto, los cinco se acercaron a los lugareños. Algunos de ellos se veían confundidos pero, aun así, uno de ellos se acercó a los visitantes. Aquel hombre hablaba en un idioma que no conocían, sin embargo, N. Gin fue el único que lo entendía.

Coco, Nina, Crunch y Pinkie Pie no sabían bien qué estaban hablando y más raro fue cuando aquel nativo ingresó a una choza para traer un cristal. Pero no lo entregó así como así, él pidió algo a cambio y eso se trataba de una canasta llena de _cupcakes_ hechos por la pony, quien los hizo aparecer de la nada. Fue así que ellos obtuvieron el segundo cristal y, luego, regresaron por donde vinieron para volver al acorazado.


	24. Chapter 24

**Universo A**

* * *

Tuvieron suerte. El último cristal obtenido fue gracias a la ignorancia que tenía aquella tribu que tenían sobre esa piedra y por las creaciones de la pastelera Pinkie Pie. Todo había salido bien para los cinco buscadores pero aún el desacuerdo entre la pony y la chica bandicut permanecían y parecía que no había una solución rápida. Por ello, ambas estaban distantes una de la otra y siguieron así por días.

Aunque era muy difícil de admitir, Coco estaba arrepentida y, cuando finalmente se decidía en disculparse con la chica rosada, ella recordaba todas esas locuras con lo que le llevó a tan sólo a gruñir y a volver a su habitación. Una vez allí, ella estaba sola y no sabía bien qué hacer; sola porque Pinkie se había mudado con Nina y ahora ella era la víctima de sus juegos. Pero, al parecer, a la cyborg le caía bien la energía sobresaltada y todo daba a conocer que la rosada se había olvidado de la rubia.

No, no puede ser, ¿acaso Coco echaba de menos a Pinkie Pie? "Imposible", se decía a ella misma pero la "horrible" verdad era en que sí la extrañaba y, por lo tanto, debía arreglar las cosas. Los días pasaban y ninguna disculpa aparecía ni se asomaba, y fue así hasta que el dueño del acorazado anunció las buenas nuevas en una reunión en la cocina.

—Ya estamos muy cerca de la nueva zona de búsqueda. En una hora salimos para allá.

—¿De verdad? Y cómo es y cómo se llama ese nuevo lugar, si es que se puede saber, claro —preguntó Crunch.

—Es una isla, precisamente es la isla Howland.

—Eso no es muy informativo que digamos —se quejó Nina luego de un momento de silencio—. ¿Cómo es ese lugar?

—Bueno, eso lo verán dentro de poco… —dijo y luego salió de la habitación, manteniendo así el misterio.

La única manera de averiguarlo era simplemente esperar o salir a la proa para lograr ver algo. Y sí, al correr el tiempo se pudo ver algo pero, de nuevo, el acorazado quedó varado muy lejos de tierra, con que había que continuar por medio de un bote. El bandicut, la humana y la pony, con sus manos y cascos apoyados en el barandal, vieron que el "capitán" se aproximaba a ellos, pero a lo lejos se veía a la rubia.

—¿Permanecieron todo el tiempo aquí? —preguntó N. Gin—. Porque ya llegamos y no veo que estén preparados.

—¡Ya llegamos! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Ya llegamos! —gritó y repitió la potranca mientras saltaba por todas partes dirigiéndose al interior del navío.

—Bueno, es que se nos olvidó —comentó Nina a modo de disculpa, aunque no muy convincente—. Vamos, Crunch, mejor sigamos a Pinkie Pie. ¿Una carrera?

El mutante aceptó el desafío aunque correr no era su fuerte. El cyborg fue tras ellos pero caminado y, de a poco, se acercaba la bandicut. Ella se veía triste y pensativa, con lo que el almirante se animó a preguntar.

—¿Te sientes mal por lo que les has dicho a Pinkie Pie?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Se merecía esas y más palabras. Es que ya me tenía harta —vociferó alarmada aunque luego cambió de actitud completamente—. ¡Sí! No sé qué hacer. Quiero disculparme pero de seguro que ella no cambiará.

—Bueno, tal vez ella no cambie pero necesitas hacer eso porque te está haciendo daño. Sé que es difícil pero hay que concentrarse en lo bueno de las cosas. Un ejemplo: detesto a Cortex pero tengo que soportarlo por Nina. Si no, ¿ella con quién se quedará?

—Puede ser. Entonces… ¿tengo que soportar a Pinkie por Crash?

—Algo así, pero la diferencia es que Pinkie Pie quiere ser tu amiga. Pero ahora tendrás que dejar la disculpa para más tarde porque ya tenemos que irnos.

Fue así que los cinco pudieron subir al bote y dirigirse a la mencionada isla. Al acercarse lo suficiente para observar el paisaje, notaron que era muy distinta a las demás. En primer lugar no había tanta vegetación como estaban acostumbrados los marsupiales, es más, apenas había. Más parecía que se trataba de una isla desierta, no sólo en plantas sino también en personas.

Al tocar tierra, lo primero que vieron fue que había un gran cartel no muy amistoso ya que no se trataba del acostumbrado "_Bienvenidos_". Esto era así puesto que claramente decía "_No_ _pasar_" y, por supuesto, esto llamó la atención de algunos miembros del grupo.

—Bueno, de todas formas, no creo que nadie se entere si pasamos o no, ¿verdad? —resolvió el bandicut rojizo.

—Pues no creo —respondió N. Gin—. La isla está deshabitada pero igual saqué un permiso.

—¿Deshabitada? —preguntó Nina mientras que todos miraban como la pony iba y venía.

—Sí, la isla es un refugio para la vida silvestre así que traten de cuidar el ambiente.

Los bandicut y la chica de piel azulada asintieron pero la rosada no había escuchado nada de eso con lo que se puso a corretear a las aves marinas. A los cuatro no les quedaba otra opción que seguir a la potranca. Mientras caminaban, ellos se sintieron algo mal ya que no había nada en el lugar, a excepción de algunas ruinas y restos de civilización. Pero nada entristecía a la pony, quien brincaba como siempre.

El lugar era como una llanura, con lo que algunos se preguntaron dónde estaría el cristal en este lugar. No había escondite a la vista ni rastro de la piedra rosada, solamente había un viejo faro cerca de allí. Pensando que allí estaría, Coco, Crunch y Nina descartaron esa hipótesis cuando pasaron de largo. Luego de caminar tanto, aquel grupo (excepto N. Gin) llegó a alcanzar a Pinkie Pie, quien se quedó observando e imitando el paso de un cangrejo, y mientras que ellos empezaron a cansarse, el bandicut fue el primero en quejarse.

—¿Y dónde está el cristal? Otra vez parece que te equivocaste, N. Gin —gritó ya que el nombrado estaba algo lejos.

—¡Oigan! ¿Quieren venir a ayudarme un poco? —respondió él, haciendo _oídos sordos_ a la pregunta anterior.

* * *

**Universo 1**

* * *

Una entrada de un castillo estaba llenas de ponys. De a poco llegaban los perros junto con una gran variedad de sillas plegables. Tenian una fuente pero no estaba en funcionamiento, al igual que el jardín, estaba toda la tierra como si la hubieran apaleado recién, los arboles estaban hechos brotes todavía, no era una buena vista, el perro que llegaba con una silla para Celestia le dice. — No teníamos prevista esta visita, ademas que el castillo esta hecho un desorden y tampoco esta tan abierto a las visitas, a no ser que vengan acá para un tour no hay problemas. — Dijo el perro.

Los soldados miraron a su capitan con lo que este les hace una seña. — ¿Sabe? Queremos ver ese tour si no les molesta. —  
— No para nada. —Dijo el perro. Con lo que toma un silbato y lo hace solar. Varios perros a las cercanías le quedaron mirando de manera molesta. — No es necesario el silbato. — le dijeron.

A los 5 minutos después algunos de los solados tomaron el tour del castillo mientras que los demás junto a la princesa se quedaron esperando con lo que esta comenta. — ¿Donde esta el que se supone que esta a cargo de este sitio? — Comento la princesa. Los perros señalaron de inmediato a otro el cual tenia un mameluco un sombrero y una pala con lo cual le responde. — ¿pasa algo? —  
—¿Usted esta a cargo? —  
— A cargo del jardín, no puede pedir mucho, recién empezamos a plantar.  
—¿Esta a cargo del jardín? entonces ¿quien esta a cargo del castillo?  
— A pos yo que se. — Dijo el perro con lo que se retira sin antes decir. — Pregunte en la portería del castillo. —

Al ver que los soldados tenían calor dado a que no habían plantas y estaban todos en la tierra y que Celestia había hecho un día soleado y el agua que les traían los perros estaba caliente por el sol.

Entrando a la entrada del palacio nota a muchos perros con trampeadores limpiando el castillo. Mirando a la entrada de la puerta observa una ventanilla con un cartel que decía — "Salí almorzar VUELVO en 35 minutos" — Dado al cartel de aviso se queda parada observando como el perro trapeaba el piso.

Después de 25 minutos de limpieza un perro desde la ventanilla le pregunta a la Alicornio. — Hola buenas tardes ¿que busca? —

La princesa le queda observando con lo que pregunta. — A si bueno. Busco al encargado del castillo. — Con lo que el perro de adentro se coloca unos lentes y se rasca la cabeza con su pata trasera mientras que con las delanteras sostienen unos papeles. — Disculpe el encargado esta en descanso, en estos momentos el castillo esta en mantencion por la visita inesperada de alguien del reino vecino por lo tanto los únicos servicios que están son: la atención a los súbditos. Servicio de movilización de los recursos y el Tour del palacio. — Celestia solo se hizo a un lado dado a que no respondió a su pregunta como ella esperaba. Mirando hacia el palacio en si vio al grupo de soldados que se suponía que iban a estar en el tour. Los cuales llegaron con algunos cachivaches de la tienda de regalos.

En sus cascos traían lo que parecían ser zapatillas y en sus falcos llevaban los cascos que fueron reemplazados por unos sombreros de ojos viscos con un peinado de mohicano.

Despues del tour el soldado superior fue al encuentro de su general con lo que le dice. — Hemos llegado del tour. —  
— Bien soldado ¿que han visto?  
—Al parecer este tal Rey es un luchador completo y versátil capas de idear un plan en tan poco tiempo, puede pelear con lo que tiene a su alrededor y sus instintos son superiores a cualquier clase de animal incluso superando al genio mas completo de todos. Según los datos rescatados de su biografía autorizada y la no autorisada dicen que a creado este reino a base de un poder supremo que a movilizado a todos los que eran del antiguo régimen.

— ¿Algo mas? — Dijo El general el cual estaba algo impresionado.  
—Es querido por el pueblo. Siempre esta en todos lados. Al parecer es inmortal.  
— ¿Inmortal?  
—Según testigos le vieron caer desde lo alto de aquella torre y caer de cara al suelo y solo salio con un rasguño menor en su rodilla.  
— ¿Es todo?  
—No señor. Ademas de ser inmortal se dice que su inteligencia deja perplejos a muchos.

La princesa Celestia que estaba escuchando el informe del soldado pregunta. — ¿Le han visto? — Con la única respuesta obtenida fue un no.

La búsqueda del Tal Rey se estaba volviendo pesada para todos por la calor producida por la misma princesa del sol

— Disculpe la demora. El castillo esta preparado para toda la visita. Solo hay que esperar a que lleguen los suministros y estamos del otro lado. — Dijo El perro. Escuchando un silbido a lo lejos este comenta. — Oh, ya llegaron. — En la entrada del castillo llegaron unos tres perros junto a cuatro changuelings que llevaban unos carros con barriles

Los ponys de inmediato rodearon a la princesa con lo que están en plan de defensa. Todos quedaron viendo a los changueling pero estos solo pasaron en frente llevando los carros de suministros. con lo que uno se detiene y comenta en voz alta. — ¿que hacen aquí los ponys? ¿que ya no les gusta el reino de Celestia? — Con lo que sigue su camino llevando los suministros.

— Creo que un se llevan mal con los Changuelings pero tranquílos. Son buena gente cuando les conoces. — Dijo el perro que escoltaba los suministros al castillo.

* * *

**Por causa mia esto se a demorado en subirse. Acepto toda la culpa dado a que debio publicarse el miercoles pasado. Pero Con la calore que hace en donde vivo... no da ganas para nada. De hecho hoy día hace 33 grados de calor. **

**Hielo donde estas**


	25. Chapter 25

**Universo A**

* * *

—¡Vamos! Necesito que me ayuden —exclamó N. Gin ya que los demás estaban algo lejos y distraídos por culpa de Pinkie Pie.

Por supuesto, la primera en acudir al pedido del cyborg fue la pony inquieta, quien marchó a toda velocidad. Cuando los demás llegaron al lugar, se encontraron con el científico y la rosada cavando el suelo arenoso tal como si fueran unos perros. Ellos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante esto aunque la chica lo hacía de forma más graciosa, exagerando y excavando a gran velocidad. La potranca hizo rápidamente un hoyo tan profundo que casi podría cubrirla.

—¿Acaso quieres que te ayudemos a cavar? —preguntó Crunch algo confundido—. Porque Pinkie Pie lo está haciendo de maravilla.

—¿Entonces el cristal está enterrado? —observó Coco también desorientada —. Porque sería extraño si lo fuera.

—Pues algo así… —respondió el doctor después de responderle al bandicut negando con la cabeza—. Lo que Pinkie Pie está haciendo es desenterrar una cadena.

—¡La encontré! ¡La encontré! ¡La encontré! —gritó la pony de repente, y a fuerza de su hocico, tomó un extremo y comenzó a tirar de ella.

Todo esto parecía extraño para los hermanos y a la estudiante, y fue por eso que se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar, observando a la chica de pelaje rosado como se esforzaba.

—¿Quieren ayudarla a tirar de la cadena? —invitó el cyborg para que por fin reaccionen.

—Ni que fuera un baño —bromeó Nina mientras que se acercaba a ayudar a la pony.

Ni siquiera sabían por qué estaban haciendo esa tarea pero confiaban a que sería para algo bueno. La cadena estaba algo oxidada con lo que Coco mucho no le gustó la idea de ensuciarse las manos. Ella no ayudaba mucho en sí (los demás eran quienes hacían el trabajo), pero luego de un momento de tanto tirar, los cuatro por fin oyeron lo que esperaban.

—Listo, ya es suficiente —anunció el cyborg del ojo mecánico.

El grupo se fue acercando de a poco y lo que se encontraron, luego de que se disipara el polvo, fue con un gran y oscuro pozo. Aquello se trataba de un antiguo refugio subterráneo, según explicaba N. Gin, utilizado para guardar cosas. Apenas se podía ver una escalera de madera que conducía al abismo y los integrantes del grupo se hacían los distraídos para no ser elegidos para bajar por la misma.

—¿Qué hay allí? —preguntó la pony observando el subnivel—. ¿Un tesoro pirata?

—Posiblemente… —respondió N. Gin mientras bajaba por la escalera.

Los demás vieron como el almirante se perdía con cada paso que daba en la oscuridad y por un buen momento no se oía ni veía nada. Se preguntaron cómo aquel científico vería allí abajo pero, luego de un tiempo, surgió una luz rosada tenue que se iba intensificando. Desde luego, aquella luz era ni más ni menos que un cristal y, quien lo descubrió iba subiendo de a poco por la escalera. A partir de ahora, ya tenían en su poder el tercer cristal.

El bandicut de pelaje rojo oscuro, la chica cyborg y la pony saltaron de alegría por esta nueva victoria y comenzaron a caminar por donde vinieron, con intención de regresar al navío.

—¿Y a dónde creen que van ustedes? —cuestionó el experto en robótica, quien logró detener a ellos tres—. No crean que vamos a dejar al refugio de esta manera.

—¿Y por qué no? —se quejó Nina mientras regresaba así como los demás —. Ya estoy cansada. Hace mucho calor. Quiero volver al acorazado.

—Está bien, pero no podemos dejar esto así. Debemos ser como fantasmas en este lugar —explicó el almirante y, ante eso, la potranca trató de asustar a sus compañeros, imitando el sonido y gesto de un fantasma—. No, Pinkie Pie. Me refiero a que no debemos dejar huellas.

—Eso será un poco difícil: dejamos huellas mientras caminamos —agregó Crunch haciéndose el chistoso.

N. Gin dio a entender que no le agradó aquel comentario y, de nuevo, el grupo puso manos a la obra, a pesar de las quejas, y lograron tapar la entrada de ese refugio. Ahora sí ya era tiempo de abandonar la isla para regresar al buque de guerra. Mientras que ellos caminaban de regreso por el suelo arenoso, Coco estaba pensando si podía ser una buena ocasión para disculparse pero, como no podía decidirse, tuvo que dejarlo para otro momento.

En el bote, la chica rubia intentó hablar con Pinkie, pero ella estaba tan ocupada cantando canciones marineras y tratando de que la acompañen los demás. Luego de pensarlo seriamente, la anaranjada decidió a que no era suficiente una simple disculpa; ella había provocado, o ambas, una pelea que no se parecía a las de antes. Así que, debía pensar en algo más para agregar a la disculpa.

Una vez en el acorazado, la mayoría del grupo se fue a descansar y la bandicut acompañó al dueño de la embarcación a resguardar al cristal. A pesar de todo lo que hizo o dijo, Coco aún desconfiaba del científico y se asegurab a de que todo saldría bien. Sin embargo, por el momento, ella se sentía mejor hablando con él que con su propio hermano, aunque para ser precisos, se trataba de un hermanastro.

—Disculparme con Pinkie es difícil —dijo Coco una vez que el cristal tuvo su nueva ubicación en las cercanías del Psicotrón mejorado.

—Sí, lo es. Pero tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano (mejor, temprano). Cada vez más nos acercamos al momento en que iremos a buscar a Crash y ella es la única que conoce el lugar.

—Sí, pero no sé qué hacer.

—Bueno, a veces es difícil decir algunas cosas…

—Pero tengo una idea… —interrumpió la rubia mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

* * *

**Universo 1**

* * *

En el gran comedor recién inaugurado del castillo estaban sentados todos los no invitados que llegaron de improviso con una carta anticipada a su visita que fue destruida accidentalmente apropósito al no saber leer. — Cuando aparecerá el jefe de este lugar. — Dijo el general de los ponis.  
—Bueno yo mando aquí. — Dijo la jefa de las criadas del castillo  
— ¿Usted es la que manda? — Dijo Celestia.  
—¿Ah? si se refiere a mandar al personal si pero si se refiere al que los manda a todos esta por allá. — Señalo la jefa.

Celestia se levanta de su asiento y mira a su general haciéndole una señal, al llegar al supuesto tipo esta empieza a toser un poco con lo que le dice. — Hola. Disculpe pero quisiera hablar con usted. Nos han comunicado que a sido el responsable de la creciente actividad de los perros de la pradera. — Dijo la princesa.

El perro voltea con lo que le responde. — A si claro. Eh armado unas cuantas casas y ayude armar el castillo. Pero eso fue mas trabajo de los dragones. — Dijo el perro. Uno de los soldados se le acerca a la princesa y le comunica. — Psss... Princesa... Ese no es el mandamas. Creo que si nos reagrupamos y nos ordenamos podríamos encontrarlo y evitar cualquier alboroto. —

De tal manera que todos se reagruparon en un circulo gigante. Los perros ignoraban todo lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Los ignoraban incluso aun que hablaran en voz alta. Parecía que les importaba un comino lo que hicieran.

— Entonces. Nos dividiremos en grupos y buscaremos al madamas de este sucio lugar. —  
El perro que escucho eso le dice molesto. — Ni que tu casa se viera tan bien durante la mudanza. — Con lo que tuvieron que bajar un poco la voz para que no les oyeran.

— Entonces. Dividan y exploren. Por alguna parte debe de estar, sera mejor que charlemos el tratado hoy día mismo. No quisiera volver a este lugar. —

— Lamento decirles que la exploración por el palacio se cancela, la cena esta lista. Ahora entendería si se quieren irse ahora por que eso seria genial. — Dijo el soldado del castillo. Los ponys fingían una sonrisa y se sentaban a sus lugares con lo que los del servicio les llevaron sus platillos

Durante la cena todos estaban tranquilos excepto la princesa y uno que otro soldado de alto rango. — ¿El mandamas no nos va acompañar en la cena? —  
— ¿El mandaque?  
—¿Lider?  
— ¿Ah?  
—Su em... — No podía decir ella que era un rey dado a que no era gobernador de esa área de equestria pero aun así lo dijo en tono de pregunta. — ¿Su rey?  
— A ese... Bueno si se aparece... a no ser que se haya quedado afuera del castillo... Eh... voy y vuelvo. — Dijo el soldado. El cual empezo a correr con bastante prisa y de cuatro patas por el corredor del castillo.

A tal velocidad que apagaba algunas velas encendías que habían a las cercanías de el. Llegando a la puerta trasera del castillo el soldado empieza a revisar sus llaves y abre la puerta, con un tono de disculpas dice. — Lo siento señor, se me olvido que la puerta del patio estaba cerrada. — Dejando entrar al Bandicoot al castillo. — ¿Se ha bronceado señor? — Pregunto el soldado. Notando que Crash se había quedado asoleándose en el patio y que su pelaje pasaba de naranjo a café.

Los ponis seguían en el comedor en lo cual pasaban del primer platillo al segundo con lo que no evitan escuchar de los pasillos unos pasos fuertes de metal contra la piedra que hacia resonar todo el eco del castillo. A paso que se escuchaba mas y mas cerca aquel sonido con lo que también se escucha. — Ho-Hola mi señor. — De parte de algunos soldados. Los ponys de apoco empezaban acojonarse por el miedo causado de aquellos pasos y esas voces que se tartamudeaban por el miedo hacia el tal rey de los perros.

De una antorcha baja puesta antes de la puerta hacia parecer grandes sombras a que se paraba frente a ellas. Unos cristales se rompieron con lo que el ruido que había paso a un potente silencio el el cual los mas sensibles oídos estaban mas atentos que nunca. — Señor... No esperaba verlo por aquí jeje... eh... No señor ¡¿que hace?! Oh no por favor... Piedad... Por favor no lo haga... Por favor no lo haga... — Dijo la voz de un soldado. El cual estaba parado frente a la antorcha y se veía arrodillado en el suelo en una posición de suplica. — Por favor pare... — Decía el perro el cual se tiraba en el suelo. En la sombra de este miraban una mano la cual estaba sobre el soldado. Este estaba en el suelo retorciéndose. De esos fuertes pasos que volvieron a resonar por el castillo se detuvo. La sombra del soldado aquel dejo de retorcerse. La sombra del culpable se veía enorme. Solamente observaban una gran cabeza dado a que el cuerpo estaba tapado con una capa. Al acercarse todos estaban con furor de ver al cual despiadado reí que mato a uno de los suyos enfrente de todos. Los soldados atemorizados y la princesa con una mirada seria, esperando a la llegada de aquel sujeto. Tras pasar por la puerta todos quedaron impactados ante el Bandicoot.

Del suelo observaron la sombra del soldado que estaba tumbado en el piso levantarse con lo que se dirige hacia la sala diciendo. — Señor... le puedo pedir que deje de rascarme la espalda. Me gusta si pero... parece raro. — Dijo el perro. Los demás perros que estaban ahí intentaban de ignorar lo sucedido pero solo pudieron aguantarse las risas.

Los Ponis parecían mas tranquilos dado a que lo visto no era mas que un mal entendido de sombras.

Vieron que el tal rey que era mucho mas bajo. De lo que colgaba de su espalda no era una capa si no una manta mojada para su quemadura de bronceado, en sus patas llevaba puesto unas botas de metal la cual le pertenecían a otro soldado. el que le acompañaba tenia las zapatillas sucias del rey. — Disculpe si me retiro. voy a llevarlas a la lavandería para que las laven después. Por cierto. La princesa del reino vecino le a estado esperando y creo que sus acompañantes también... no se si quieren conferencia o solo vienen a cenar pero creo que hablaban algo de un tratado de no se que. — Dijo el perro

Crash solo se queda mirando con la boca abierta y con mirada perdida a su alrededor. Todos los ponis le quedaron observando la forma rara de ser de aquel tipo. Este bandicoot siguió caminando ignorando a todos los invitados. — ¿Que ha sido eso princesa? — pregunto un pony

— No lo se pero hay que averiguarlo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Universo A**

* * *

—Pero, ¿qué planeas hacer? —preguntó N. Gin a la chica bandicut quien parecía metida en sus pensamientos.

Coco se acercó al científico y compartió su plan en secreto. Era una buena idea, después de todo, pero la chica parecía preocupada por algo. La brillante idea se iba por la borda cuando la rubia confesó que no era muy buena en esas tareas y, cuando trataba de pensar en otro plan, el almirante interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Te voy a ayudar. Conozco a alguien que te puede guiar con todo esto. No te preocupes.

La anaranjada volvió a sonreír y ambos salieron de la sala de las máquinas. Luego de unas cuantas horas, el plan ya estaba listo así que la bandicut fue a buscar a la pony inquieta. Ella golpeó apenas la puerta metálica de su camarote pero con eso bastó. Pinkie Pie salió a atender con una sonrisa, como siempre, sin embargo, al ver de quien se trataba, cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa.

—¿Coco? —preguntó la chica de pelaje rosado y, recordando lo sucedido, ella se dispuso a cerrar la puerta lentamente.

—Espera, Pinkie... Quiero disculparme contigo —dijo en voz baja mientras retiraba la tapa del recipiente que tenía en sus manos.

La Bandicoot ofreció el contenido del recipiente con la mirada abajo ya que no tenía muchas intenciones de disculparse con la pony. A pesar de esto, la rosada sintió curiosidad por lo que había allí guardado y lo que vio no se lo esperaba: allí había unas cuantas galletas decoradas con algún dulce. Como Pinkie Pie adora comer cosas dulces, ella simplemente hundió su hocico para devorar a todas y a cada una de las galletas.

—Acepto tus dulces disculpas —pronunció la potranca luego de comer—. ¡Qué buena amiga que tengo! ¡Me encantaron tus galletas! Están para ser vendidas en la pastelería de los señores Cake. ¿Ellos me extrañarán? ¿Seguiré conservando el empleo? ¿Quedaron más galletas?

Por supuesto, la pastelera decía todo eso a gran velocidad y asfixiando a la marsupial con un abrazo. Coco, por su parte, trataba de sonreír pero se le hacía difícil. Ante el alboroto, Nina, quien estaba en el mismo camarote, se acercó a ellas y, aunque tenía en frente una escena un tanto graciosa, ella se sintió bien de que ellas dos se arreglaran. Pese a los esfuerzos de la rubia por soltarse, la chica de manos de acero decidió intervenir.

—Espero que hayan quedado más galletas —dijo en un tono amenazante.

—Sí —respondió apenas la mutante.

—¡Qué bien! ¡A la cocina! —exclamó la pony y se echó a correr a toda velocidad.

Las cosas marcharon bien durante un par de días más hasta que llegó el momento de una nueva búsqueda y así conseguir el último cristal que necesitaban. En una mañana soleada, los hermanos, la pony y la cyborg disfrutaban de la vista del océano pero la tranquilidad se acabó cuando el almirante se aproximó hacia ellos.

—¿Preparados para una última excursión?

A algunos no les agradó esa pregunta pero tenían que seguir adelante por el bien de Crash, así que, con algo de esfuerzo, trataron de verse entusiasmados. Eso no le hacía falta a la chica de cabello rosado, quien se dirigió hacia el interior del acorazado para prepararse para una nueva aventura. En cuestión de una hora, aquel grupo ya se encaminaban hacia la próxima zona de búsqueda.

Mientras que la lancha avanzaba y que Pinkie se pusiera a gritar canciones, el científico iba comentando a los demás sobre aquella isla a la cual se estaban acercando. Se trataba de un atolón llamado Palmyra, que tenía unos paisajes hermosos pero que también había cierta historia allí. Contando los hechos con tranquilidad, él explicaba que allí ocurrieron sucesos extraños como desapariciones, muertes, y un miedo extremo que invadía a cualquier persona que ponía un pie en ese lugar.

—Eso no es muy alentador que digamos —comentó Nina después de oír la aterradora narración—. ¿Para qué nos cuentas esto?

—Sí, sólo faltaba a que sea de noche y que tengas una linterna alumbrándote la cara —agregó Crunch con sarcasmo pero algo atemorizado por la historia.

—Pues… Para que tengan cuidado aunque no creo que pase nada; vengo preparado.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y con qué? —preguntó la chica de piel azulada.

—Se acabó la entrevista por ahora —respondió simplemente y se dirigió a sus rinocerontes marineros.

Después de un tiempo, lo primero que ellos se encontraron fue con los arrecifes de coral que rodeaban a la isla. El bote avanzaba despacio y así evitar que se dañara como tantos barcos que pasaron por ahí. Aparte de todo esto, los abundantes tiburones que había allí notaron la presencia de los visitantes y se iban acercando amenazadoramente. Aun así, aquel grupo llegó finalmente a la playa.

Al ver el ambiente, vieron que el almirante tenía razón ya que el lugar era hermoso: blancas arenas, mar tranquilo de color turquesa, palmeras, y una densa vegetación. A pesar de la historia que tenía detrás esa tierra, el grupo trató de seguir la rutina: los dos rinocerontes se quedaron a cuidar el bote mientras que los demás empezaron a caminar por un sendero en medio de la selva.

Durante la caminata, Pinkie Pie no hacía esos juegos de esconderse y salir de repente de entre la maleza, sino que marchaba saltando y con una sonrisa. Esto extrañó a la rubia, quien pensó a que ello se debía a que por fin la pony había entendido o quién sabe qué le pasó. Lo importante era que ella no molestaba, sin embargo, Coco quería sacarse de la cabeza esas historias aterradoras.

El aquel grupo de cinco integrantes iba avanzando con cuidado, mirando hacia todas partes, y se preparaba para cualquier imprevisto. Siguieron hasta el final del camino y no hubo ninguna queja o propuesta para tomar un descanso, ya que ellos querían estar el menor tiempo posible allí. Cuando el científico anunció que había que detenerse, los demás vieron que cerca de allí había una cascada.

* * *

**Universo 1**

* * *

Celestia miraba aquellos perros cuales iban detrás del tal Rey. Sus soldados preparados empiezan a crear una distracción. Uno dio vuelta su baso de jugo con lo que empieza armar un escándalo por su ropa manchada y en donde podría limpiarse. Distraídos los guardias, los ponys se escabulleron para seguir al Bandicoot y ver que pasaba.  
— Lord Crash. Aquí tiene lo que había pedido. Lo hemos desarrollado en secreto como lo pidió. Aun desconocemos las funciones que cumple pero confiamos es que puede usarlo sabiamente. Lo dejaremos en su habitación para que le de uso inmediato.

El pony que estaba de espía no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, volviendo donde estaban todos este comenta no solo a su oficial al mando, si no a su princesa. — No podemos confiar en este castillo. Su rey acaba de desarrollar un nuevo objeto y puede ser un arma. Hay que detenerlos de inmediato. — Todos los de la mesa se levantaron de inmediato. En gran grupo dijeron. — Basta. Ya sabemos lo que están planeando. Los changuelings en este sitio. Las actividades sospechosas. El gran avance estructural de este lugar, han desarrollado una nueva arma y vamos a detenerlos. — Dijo el pony. — escolten a la princesa de vuelta al palacio. Nos quedaremos a destruir la nueva arma. — De inmediato los ponys empezaron atacar a los guardias del castillo cuales solo quedaban mirando a esos ponys. Rompiendo todo lo que estaba dentro del castillo estos se abrían paso para llegar a la habitación del rey.

Abriendo la puerta estos observan al rey el cual estaba con una caja la cual tenia bastante espuma plástica. Los soldados de inmediato lo rodean con lo cual el bandicoot de inmediato levanta las manos en señal que se rendía. — No sirve de nada rendirse Crash. Ahora entrégalo. — Dijo el perro. Crash abrazando la caja cuyo contenido todos desconocían. Los ponys armados hacían retroceder al rey el cual abriendo la mampara del balcón este sube por el tejado sin soltar el paquete  
— ¡Pegasos tras el! — Grito el comandante. Un pequeño escuadrón sale por la misma mampara y volando hasta el tejado del palacio. La peligrosa situación en la que estaba concluía con que no iba a terminar de la mejor manera. Crash miraba y retrocedía de espaldas con el paquete en las manos. — Suéltala. No tienes escapatoria. El bandicoot voltea de momento y mirando al vació que se encontraba tras el.

Solo basto un momento de distracción en el cual le quitan la caja. Sujetado por los ponys estos lo amordazan y escapan. — Misión cumplida. Vamonos de vuelta a la base. — Dijo ese capitán. Todos los ponys desaparecían y junto a ellos el paquete que era para Crash. El General de los perros de diamante sube al tejado con lo cual dice. — ¿Que les pasan a estos ponys? ¿se encuentra bien? — Desatando a Crash este lo levanta y le dice. — Se fueron con su paquete... Bueno le puede decir a la modista que les haga otros mas cómodos. No se como le puede gustar esa cosa a usted. Lo encuentro incomodo en especial para la cola. —

— Lo tenemos. — Dijo el Capitan, el cual entregaba el paquete al general. — Lo hemos conseguido, la nueva arma de los perros de diamantes, aun no hemos podido imaginar todo el poder destructivo o como es, pero la princesa estará tan complacida con nosotros que puede que nos den unas medallas por el valor. — Contentas las tropas parecían estar celebrando

Al día siguiente en una asamblea real estaban todos los comandantes, capitanes y generales reunidos para ver el paquete que aun seguía cerrado. En el castillo de Naughty Dogs Crash estaba esperando en su trono, llegando tan rápido como podía iba el uno de los perros con otro paquete entre sus patas.  
— Mi señor lo hemos conseguido de nuevo. Esta nuevamente en esta caja como lo pidió. Ah y de paso ya hicimos la respuesta a las conductas de los ponys en lo que ocurrio a noche. Hemos hecho que los changuelings se vayan ya que no queremos fuego cruzado, mande la carta y deberia de llegar dentro de cinco minutos. — Crash toma el paquete y se va a un lugar mas privado, entrando al baño este cierra con seguro y mirando el paquete este lo abre y contemplando con alegría lo que tenia en frente

— ¡¿Que es esto?! — Pregunto el General de los ponys. Levitando con su magia lo que parecía ser una especie de tapabocas para algo con dos cabezas. Sosteniéndolo al revés este lo da vuelta con lo cual dicen. — ¿Pantaloncillos? — Eran blanco y con dibujos de corazones. Unos Boxers que al tacto era completamente cómodos. — ¿Hicimos una invasión por unos pantaloncillos? — Todos expectantes ante lo estúpido que fue todo eso. Al llegar la princesa celestia la cual pregunta de inmediato. — ¿Cual es la nueva arma que habían hecho los perros de diamante? ¿Soldados? — Pero al mirar la cara de todos noto de inmediato que algo andaba mal. — ¿Que sucede? — Levitando el paquete esta mira lo que había adentro. Sacando de ahí un par de Boxers de distinto color y un mismo estampado de dibujos. Al no ver que mas que eso dentro de la caja solo queda mirando hacia todos lados esperando que fuera alguna especie de broma. — Carta. — Dijo un soldado.  
— No es momento para correspondencia. — Dijo el Capitan. — Oh... Creo que esto si les va a interesar. — Levitando la carta estos la abren. Mirando una fea letra estos la leen para callados. La princesa tomando la carta solo abre sus ojos como plato con lo cual deja caer la carta.

Caminando hasta la ventana esta dice. — Llamen al ministro de defenza... Estamos en guerra. —

* * *

**Eso es todo Amigos... Por ahora ja ja ja jaaaa Awww... **

**¿Reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Universo A**

* * *

—¿Y dónde se encuentra el cristal? No lo veo por ningún lado —preguntó Crunch Bandicoot mientras que miraba a los alrededores.

—Está muy cerca… —respondió simplemente N. Gin, y concentró su mirada en la cascada.

Eso no fue muy informativo para quienes esperaban una mejor respuesta y fue por eso que se quedaron con expresiones de fastidio. Los cinco aprovecharon un momento para descansar junto al río luego de una larga caminata, pero algunos se mantenían alertados debido a unos ruidos extraños. Los bandicut y la chica cyborg miraron por todas partes buscando aquello que provocaba ese ruido similar al del croar de una rana.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la rubia con algo de temor en su voz.

—¿Serán las bestias que se esconden en los árboles? —contestó su hermano.

—No. Me parece que son los monstruos marinos que vienen a comernos —dijo Nina, y cuando escucharon aquel sonido más fuerte, ellos tres se abrazaron por el miedo.

—La verdad es que no creí que se tomaran tan en serio a esas narraciones —comentó el almirante cortando la escena.

El miedo que sentían ellos tres se desvaneció cuando vieron que era Pinkie Pie quien hacía esos ruidos al tratar de conversar con un sapo. Los Bandicoot y la Cortex se mostraron enfadados aun incluso cuando se retomó la caminata. En esta ocasión, el grupo no siguió por el sendero, sino que empezaron a rodear el río, dirigiéndose hacia la cascada. Los marsupiales y la azulada se sentían sin rumbo ya que no sabían por qué estaban yendo por ahí.

—¿Acaso el cristal está en la cascada? —preguntó Nina con brusquedad ya que no le agradaba caminar en suelo enlodado y resbaladizo.

—Sí, pero precisamente se encuentra en una cueva detrás de esa cortina de agua.

El camino se ponía cada vez más difícil: además de encontrarse en un suelo resbaladizo, a esto se sumaba el hecho en que tenían que pasar por un estrecho sendero. Ellos debían tener cuidado ya que, si alguno caía, le esperaba una gran cantidad de agua con quién sabe qué cosas hay allí. En lugar de tener una idea del lugar, los relatos de N. Gin le jugaron en contra y los demás aún seguían con temor.

Hasta la pony caminaba con cuidado: en lugar de marchar con sus típicos saltos, ella se fijaba bien donde pisaba aunque había veces en que se patinaba pero sin caerse. El sendero era tan estrecho que los integrantes del grupo debían ayudarse agarrándose a la pared de piedra húmeda. Por supuesto que era de esperar a que alguien terminara en el agua, pero lo que Coco no pensaba era que ella era quién sería.

—¡Coco! —exclamó el cyborg luego de escuchar un pequeño grito que la anaranjada emitió al resbalarse.

Afortunadamente, la rubia no cayó al agua puesto a que el científico logró sostenerla por uno de sus brazos. La chica de pelaje rosado también se acercó a ayudar, sin embargo, ella no fue de mucha ayuda. Ella, con la fuerza de su hocico, pudo morder la cola de caballo de la bandicut, darle un tirón, y logró ponerla de nuevo al camino. Pero la fuerza de la pony fue algo imprevisto por parte del experto en robótica, quien se desestabilizó y fue a parar al agua.

Desde luego, esto fue totalmente inesperado y no dio tiempo para nada. Por un momento no se supo nada del científico y, cuando ellos recordaron aquella vez que confesó que no sabía nadar, Crunch decidió ir a buscarlo. Pero el rescate fue frustrado: N. Gin apareció y, al parecer, los demás notaron que aquella revelación era falsa.

—¿No era que no sabías nadar? —preguntó el joven de pelaje rojo oscuro con agresión.

—¿Podemos dejar… ese tema para… otro día? —contestó difícilmente el cyborg ya que se lo veía adolorido.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —interrogó Coco, resultándole extraña y preocupante esa situación.

El científico del misil en la cabeza no respondió ya que se dispuso a llegar a la orilla. Mientras tanto, los demás notaron que él tenía chispas y dedujeron a que el agua estaba electrificada. Algunos peces, ahora pescados, lo confirmaban ya que quedaron flotando sin vida. Luego de un rato, N. Gin logró volver al camino por sí solo, avisándoles a los demás de que no lo tocaran por razones obvias.

De manera más rara miraron al almirante, quien estaba todo mojado, emanando electricidad y gruñendo. Los hermanos, la pony, y la cyborg se guardaron sus preguntas ya que el entrevistado no se veía de buen humor. A pesar de todo esto, los cinco pudieron llegar a la cueva detrás de la cascada y, a lo lejos, podía verse un resplandor color rosa en el medio de cierta oscuridad.

—¡El cristal! ¡El cristal! ¡El cristal! —exclamó Pinkie Pie con alegría, la cual fue contagiada a sus compañeros.

Fue así que aquel grupo se fue encaminando con entusiasmo hacia la luz rosada pero sin olvidar a que tenían que ir con cuidado. La caverna estaba a oscuras y ellos no sabían bien qué había allí además del cristal. Con algo de temor, ya que oyeron historias acerca de animales peligrosos que vivían en cuevas, los cinco pudieron llegar hasta la piedra flotante. Ya tenían en su poder al cuarto y último cristal que necesitaban.

—Ahora sí, Crash. Podemos ir a rescatarte —dijo Coco tomando el objeto rosado y centrando su mirada en él.

—Pero ten cuidado, Coco, por la _locura del cristal_ —agregó Nina bromeando.

Después de eso, el camino de regreso estaba comenzando pero, en esta ocasión, no hubo más incidentes. Fue así que lograron dejar atrás a la cascada, al sendero, y a la playa para volver al bote. Afortunadamente, ellos pudieron reencontrarse con los rinocerontes marineros, dando así a conocer que aquellos cuentos de terror eran sólo cuentos, pero no se iban a quedar para averiguarlo bien.

Debido a que la bandicut estaba ansiosa por traer a su hermano de vuelta, los demás subieron rápidamente a la embarcación. Ella se desesperaba al saber que otra vez tenían que ir despacio para no dañar el barco por los arrecifes de coral. A pesar de esto, todos llegaron al buque de guerra, sin embargo, el cyborg se alarmó cuando vio algo que no esperaba ver: el dirigible de Neo Cortex.

* * *

**Universo 1**

* * *

— Bien. Los planes de ataque son los siguientes. Avanzaremos por ponyville y de paso llevaremos a los ponys a un lugar seguro. Las nuevas armaduras que nos dieron los del mercado Changueling son aprueba de magia pero no a la calor. Así que tomen agua y pónganse desodorante. Una vez tomado Ponyville avanzaremos y tomaremos la estación de trenes. Sabemos que los trenes no nos van a servir dado a que no estarán por la guerra. Hay tres puntos claves en este plan. Tomar ponyville. Llevarse a los ponys hasta nuestro castillo y ocultarnos en everfree hasta que manden un equipo de exploración al lugar. Como ese pueblo es el mas cercano al castillo deberán de estar preocupados. Ahora mismo deben de haber llegado la noticia. Atacar al rey, atacar a los soldados y lo peor y imperdonable error que cometieron fue arruinar la cena. — Dijo el General de los perros.

Con una coraza de color marrón este caminaba por el castillo hasta llegar a las tropas. A las afueras del castillo las tropas listas esperaban a su rey. Con unos pantalones de jeans azules. Un par de zapatillas rojas, su tipica capa color carmesí y unos ojos perdidos y sin brillo empezaban su marcha por la victoria.

— Twilight. — Dijo una potranca de color amarillo de crin roja. — ¿Donde esta Pinkie?  
—Eso es lo que quisiera saber Applebloom. Hace días que no la hemos visto. Si no Aparece puede que haya un desequilibrio en toda equestria. Como elemento de la risa su papel es muy importante para la armonía.  
— Quizás debí detenerla cuando apareció el portal.  
—¿Que portal?

Mientras charlaban alrededor del pueblo los habitantes notaron algo extraño. Mientras algunos charlaban no evitaban voltear las orejas tan rápido como podían. Los cuadrúpedos de la nada misma aparecían con lo cual se dio la primera alarma.  
— ¡Los perros de Diamante! — Gritaron las ponys con lo que de inmediato todo el pueblo enloqueció. Corriendo para todos lados armando el caos.  
—Bueno intentamos hacerlo pacifico o lo hacemos a la caza de ponys. — Dijo volteando un soldado de los perros. Los demás lo veían decepcionados dado a que tendrian que hacerlo por las malas. — Solo hagamos rápido lo que nos ordenaron. — Con unas cuerdas estos la lanzan para hacerlo estilo rodeo.

Algunos que peleaban eran los ponys y los pegasos. Los unicornios al verlos intentaron usar su magia pero. — ¿Que? ¿Que pasa?  
— Eh... No funciona ¿Por que?  
—Armaduras a prueba de magia. Ahora si serias tan amable de entregarte. No queremos hacer daño. Solo queremos que la guerra que inicio su princesa termine sin tantos heridos.

Tras tomar el pueblo el general fue al lado del rey con lo que le dice. — Este es el informe de bajas. — Crash rascándose el cuello pensando en los posibles heridos y muertos  
— Hay nueve soldados que enfermaron y tuvieron diarrea. Ahora están encerrados en los baños de las casas y dos desaparecieron pero nos llego un informe reciente con que uno esta en su cumpleaños y el otro fue invitado. Le enviaremos un regalo mañana por que ahora estamos ocupados. Es todo el informe. — Sacudiendo su frente por saber que solo era diarrea y un cumpleaños.

— Eh Jefe. Hay alguien en esa biblioteca. — Dijo un perro. — ¿Que son?  
—Parece ser una pony, un bebe dragón y una unicornio.  
— Bien. Entra ahí y sacarlas.

Haciendo lo que ordeno este entro a la biblioteca. Sacando a la fuerza a la pony y al dragón. junto con la unicornio. Los tres juntos con un puro brazo.  
— Pagaran por esto. — Dijo la unicornio. — Ya sabemos que estas haciendo aquí y sabes que no lo lograras. La magia de la amistad acabara contigo. Me escuchaste. — Grito — Shh silencio Twilight. — Dijo Rarity la cual también estaba siendo llevada por otro perro de diamante.  
— ¿Rarity tu también?  
—No es la única. — Dijo ella señalando una jaula de madera en la cual estaba Rainbow Dash y Applejack  
— ¿Donde esta Fluttershy?  
—Bueno... Eh... Tuvo que ir a Clousdale a visitar a su tía.  
— Ah... Entonces ¿estamos vencidas? — Dijo decepcionada. — No tuvimos oportunidad de usar los elementos contra aquel malvado. — Dijo Twilight  
—Eh Cerebrito. — Dijo Rainbow. Ella al levantar la mirada observa a Rainbow la cual llevaba puesto cinco collares y una tiara. — ¿De donde los sacaste?  
— ¿Eso que importa?

— Si señor. Ahí esta la pegaso que entro a robar a la biblioteca.  
—Sep...  
— Encerrada en una jaula tal como pidió. Lo que si no sabemos si esa joyería es de ella o la tomo del lugar.  
—¿Intentaron quitárselo?  
— No, No es por que nos golpee si no por que no tengo ganas de pelear por algo tan mundano como joyas.  
—Bueno en total que nadie se enoje. — Dijo el perro que charlaba con el otro enfrente de las prisioneras. con lo cual Rainbow sonríe de forma culpable.

— Señor. Acamparemos aquí. Mañana iniciaremos la invasión al castillo. — Crash solo quedaba mirando de una forma que para el era difícil saber de que estaba hablando. Nuevamente el pueblo fue ocupado pero por los perros. Claramente los prisioneros que eran los habitantes fueron llevados hasta el castillo. En medio del pueblo un hasta fue colocada y junto a ello la nueva bandera. Un fondo negro con rojo en el cual el color que mas resaltaba era el amarillo que estaba en una huella de pata de perro junto a otras huellas mas para decorar. La bandera flameante al viento indicaba la caída del pueblo ante los ojos del reino.

Celestia observaba desde su telescopio al pueblo con lo que veía que fue atacado. Completamente preocupada miraba a su asesor al cual comentaba. — Tienen ahora a los elementos de la armonía. — Con lo cual este le responde. — Pero aun no estamos acabados ¿o si? —  
— Llamen al ministro de defensa. Y si pueden a Shining Armor. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.  
—¿Que hay del sujeto llamado Discord?  
— Abra que confiar en el también

* * *

**Continuaremos después de estos mensajes subliminales  
¿Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Universo A**

* * *

—¡Es imposible! —gritó Nina Cortex al ver al vehículo favorito de su tío, anclado al acorazado de N. Gin—. ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí?

Por su parte, el dueño del buque de guerra no decía nada y miraba a sus alrededores. Los hermanos Bandicoot se veían preocupados y no sabían qué hacer. En sí, todos parecían nerviosos con excepción de la pony rosada, quien sonreía como siempre acostumbraba. Una vez en el interior del navío, aquel grupo de cinco iban caminando y sintiendo que tarde o temprano se encontrarían con Neo Cortex.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Coco en voz baja—. ¿Escondernos?

—¡Qué buena idea! —exclamó la chica de piel azulada.

—¿Qué es esa _buena idea_? —interrogó el científico amarillento, apareciendo de repente—. Nina: te busqué por todas partes.

—Estoy bien, tío. Te dije que no te preocuparas y no tenías por qué venir a seguirme.

—Bueno, al parecer está todo bien salvo por una cosa… —empezó a decir con tranquilidad Neo y se volvió al experto en robótica—. ¡¿Por qué tenías apagado tu teléfono y la plataforma transportadora!

—Es que… hay una falla eléctrica que tenemos hace tiempo y estoy a punto de solucionarlo.

—… Eso parece convincente pero aún hay un problema… ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí los estúpidos marsupiales?!

—… Porque… ¿Recuerdas a N. Trance? Porque le pedí que hipnotizara a los bandicut para ayudarme a juntar cristales y así arreglar el problema eléctrico.

Después de aquella explicación, el hombre de la marca en la frente se inclinó a un costado porque quiso cerciorarse de que lo que dijo su colega fuera verdad y observó a los hermanos. Por su parte, ellos reaccionaron rápido y ambos pusieron una mirada perdida. Pinkie Pie notó eso y también se puso a actuar como ellos. Después de dudar por un momento, Cortex parecía convencido aunque igual le resultaba algo raro.

—De acuerdo… —simplemente dijo luego de un momento de silencio—. Pero, Nina, quiero quedarme porque deberías pasar las vacaciones con tu tío y no con otra persona. Así que… ¿Dónde duermo?

Ellos no podían creerlo: el malhumorado hombre amarillento iba a quedarse y, posiblemente, podría descubrirlo todo así arruinar el plan. El rescate de Crash podría peligrar y la chica sabía bien que su amiga rosada podía, accidentalmente o no, llevar todo a la ruina. Por los pasillos del acorazado, los humanos iban encabezando la fila mientras que los demás seguían en su papel de hipnotizados. Por supuesto, ellos no iban a durar mucho tiempo así, pero Coco no pensó que duraría menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Ya me cansé de jugar a esto. No es muy divertido. Al principio sí porque hacían unas caras graciosas pero ahora quiero jugar a otra cosa —explicaba con gran entusiasmo la rosada.

Los hermanos se quedaron paralizados y, lo peor, es que la pony no paraba de hablar. Difícilmente los marsupiales trataban de mantenerse en su papel pero la rubia no soportó más la chillona voz de la pastelera y le cerró la boca con sus manos. Ella se dio cuenta tarde de que los demás le estaban observando y ahora seguir con la actuación ya no tendría lógica. Pinkie se había callado por las miradas raras y Coco soltó del agarre con lentitud, haciendo como si nada pasara.

—¿No era que estaban hipnotizados? —preguntó Neo después de esa escena.

—Es que… Pues… —sólo pronunciaba el cyborg tratando de pensar en algo.

—Bueno, tío. Mejor diremos la verdad —comenzó Nina—. Estamos ayudando a los Bandicoot para que Crash vuelva a casa. Los cristales darán energía a un Psicotrón de aquí, en el acorazado. Ya sé que esto va en contra de tus principios pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¿Por qué tenían que ayudarlos? ¡Eso es traición! N. Gin considérate expulsado del N Team y, encima, arrastras a mi sobrina a esto.

—Pero, tío. Si acabas con Crash, ¿qué harás después? Es necesario que siempre tengas a un enemigo o lo extrañarás.

—¿Extrañarlo? No me hagas reír —y con eso, el doctor echó una carcajada pero, después, se quedó pensando en las palabras de su sobrina.

Sí, ¿qué podía hacer si por fin se libraba de su enemigo? Tantos años intentándolo que planear acabar con Crash era su actividad principal. Si se inclinaba en dominar el mundo, tal vez los hermanos del marsupial tomarían venganza y, si no, los próximos mutantes que crearía quizá se volverían en su contra y la historia se repetiría. Tenía que traer al anaranjado de vuelta, aunque no lo haría con todos sus ánimos.

Por un lado, Crash era lo peor que le había pasado pero, por otro, él le había ayudado para deshacerse de los Gemelos Malvados. Ahora tenía que devolverle el favor, de alguna manera, y unirse al equipo de rescate. Tendría otra ocasión de destruir al Bandicoot y, esta vez, sin utilizar a las diferentes dimensiones. Eso lo animó y hasta decidió "perdonar" a su colega de la Academia.

—Está bien —gruñó el hombre de barba candado—. Sigan con lo suyo y, en cuanto a ti, N. Gin, ya veré con qué lo compensarás.

La chica azulada saltó de alegría, el cyborg aún se veía temeroso al no saber en qué consistiría en esa "compensación", los hermanos no podían creer lo que escucharon con lo que abrieron grandes sus ojos, y la pony, feliz como siempre. Como ahora ya no había más problemas, lo siguiente en el plan era el de ir al laboratorio para dejar el cristal en su lugar y así accionar al Psicotrón.

Coco estaba ansiosa; ella quería volver a ver a su hermano y estaba segura de que él se encontraba bien. Pensaba en ello porque Crash había pasado por muchos riesgos por tantos años y estar en un mundo de ponis no lo consideraba como un grave problema. Por fin: la piedra ya estaba en su lugar, junto con las otras, y el científico del misil en la cabeza se puso a teclear en la consola para hacer funcionar a la máquina inter-dimensional.

—Listo, ya está todo funcionando correctamente —anunció N. Gin y el Psicotrón empezó a moverse—. Ya aparecen imágenes del lugar. Desde luego, vamos a aparecer algo fuera de la ciudad. Sólo esperemos a que Crash esté por ahí cerca.

La máquina transportadora giraba a cada vez más velocidad y, en el centro de esta, aparecía un rayo de luz. Todo indicaba a que muy pronto, el acorazado de N. Gin se tele-transportaría a Equestria...

* * *

**Universo 1**

* * *

Los perros avanzaron haciendo la conquista mas rápida de todas. Un Changueling llega a casa y enfrente de la reina le dice. — Su alteza. Los perros de diamante con lo que nos hemos hecho tratados han empezado una guerra contra equestria y ya han tomado el control de las cercanías de canterlot. Ahora les queda poco para tomar el reino entero. —  
— Eso es grabe. Señores. No podremos luchar contra fuerzas mas poderosas que nosotros. Parece ser que no participaremos en esto. Ahora solo nos queda esperar o escondernos.

Los perros marchaban a la linea del tren. Los ponys capturados estaban en el reino Naughty Dogs. De a poco la batalla se hacia mas y mas tensa. El sudor de los ponys que custodiaban las recién fabricadas murallas corría por su frente. La derrota estaba cerca.

De un agujero en el suelo apareció no solo uno si no muchos soldados del reino de los perros como pus que salia de una espinilla enorme que ya era un forunculo que tenia que ser tratada por un medico para evitar la infección. Corriendo por todas partes iban los perros. Pero todo paso tan rápido. En medio de la plaza publica tenian a todos los ponys como rehenes. Atados todos juntos por guardias bien armados. Los soldados de Canterlot reducidos en poco. Los perros solo bastaron con saltar sobre ellos. Aun los soldados de Canterlot con sus armas y su inteligencia no pudieron enfrentar a los perros con sus increíbles instintos. Un soldados pasaba pero el perros solamente basto con correr enfrente de el. Preparados para que ellos chocaran de frente el perro saltaba o corriendo hacia la pared como escalando de esa forma tan vertical cayendo encima de los ponys y haciendo el agarre preciso para reducirlo.

— Lord Crash. Estamos a pocos pasos. Invadamos el castillo ahora y hagamos saber a esos ponys ignorantes que los modales son lo principal en la mesa.  
Todos los perros aullando al viento. La princesa Luna miraba desde el cielo a los perros con lo cual esta se devuelve hasta el castillo. Yendo hasta Celestia esta le comenta. — ¿Que hacen los perros ahí? ¿y por que tienen rehenes a los ponys de canterlot?  
— Luna. Que milagro que estas aquí. Estamos en guerra, los perros de diamantes se están vengando de nuestro ataque al castillo de ellos. Pensábamos que estaban desarrollando planes ya que su reino esta cerca del nuestro pero lo único que desarrollaron eran unos pantaloncillos y ahora están invadiendo ya que atacaromos a su rey  
—¿que?  
— Mira lo que sucede.  
—No... Entendí lo que dijiste. Celestia... Dime una cosa ¿Sabes por que los perros solo se han concentrado en los diamantes solamente?  
— Eh... No lo recuerdo.  
—Los perros de diamante son tontos. Solo se concentran en una sola cosa. Al no tener mucho empezaron a trabajar para poder costear sus cosas. Se centraron demaciado en su labor que se olvidaron de lo otro.  
— y eso...  
—Ahora que ya no están con los diamantes se hicieron la pregunta ¿ahora que? Al ver que uno de los suyos no les interesaba los diamantes empezaron a tomarlo como modelo y como vierln que era buen ejemplo lo tomaron como modelo a seguir.  
— Entonces...  
—Sabes... Me voy de vacaciones al reino de cristal. Suerte hermanita.  
— Espera ¿que?  
La princesa Luna de un destello se teletransporta hacia cualquier otro lado. Dejando a su hermana sola enfrentando aquel problema. Ese problema que usa pantalones de jeans azules, zapatillas rojas, Calzoncillos blancos de corazones rojos, Con armadura anti encantamientos y guantes de cuero sobre sus manos de cuero y sin mencionar un yeso con muchas firmas. Un rey que no media mas de 1.42 cm de altura.

— ¡Princesa! ¡Ocúltese en el castillo! ¡Nosotros aguantaremos en la entrada! — Dijo El soldado pony. La princesa iba a ser escoltada pero de un solo impacto la puerta fue tirada. Los perros entraron y uno solo entra corriendo hasta la mitad con su estandarte con la bandera de Naughty Dogs. Los perros redujeron a los ponys. Los que escoltaban a la princesa iban a correr junto a ella pero de inmediato su paso fueron cortados. Los pegasos no pudieron hacer mucho. La tecnología de los perros era primitiva pero muy efectiva. Con tres piedras amarradas con cuerda servían mucho para que los voladores caigan. Celestia no tenia escapatoria. Aun cargando su magia no iba a ser efectiva contra las armaduras de los perros.

— ¿Que harás ahora? Tienes a los elementos de la armonia, tienes el poderoso ejercito que a derrotado algo que llevo mucho tiempo en crecer y que has conquistado en minutos ¿Que te hace falta? — Pregunto Celestia parada frente al bajito rey de los perros. El rey Crash solo la miraba a los ojos moviendo la cabeza en un ritmo constante. Ella solo miraba extrañada aquel rey, su movimiento continuo y repetitivo. Como si tuviera una canción metida en la cabeza.  
— ¿Cuanto mal te hace falta hacer para ser feliz? — Dijo Celestia. La cual fue sometida por los otros perros. Con un collar amarrado a su cuerno y cuerdas en sus patas para evitar que se lo quitara fue llevada junto con los demás ponys a los calabozos. Ella siendo llevada por los perros observa al malvado rey sentándose en el trono de ella estirando sus pies hasta y llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.  
— Eh un momento. — Dijo el perro. Dicho eso todos se detuvieron con lo cual saca una corona de oro y diciendo. — Ahora si es el rey. Contemplad al Rey Crash Bandicoot. — Aullando al cielo al igual que todos los perros

* * *

**Próximo y ultimo capitulo cuando nos de la regalada gana.  
Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a Belle Star 1  
Que sin su ayuda no estaríamos a este punto. Gracias**


	29. Chapter 29

**Universo... Vah que importa. Ni que fuera tan importante este mendigo universo. Meh... Como si les importaran si uno esta en un lado o esta en otro, como si le pusieran atención a caso... mendigos. **

* * *

Los Bandicoots llegaron a Equestria. En un acorazado perteneciente a un cyborg acompañado de una pequeña muchacha llamada Nina Cortex que era la sobrina del igual de malo Dr. Cortex, un viejo de tal vez mas de cuarenta años cuyos planes eran frustrados por sus propias creaciones. Sin mencionar una pony rosada.

Muchos con la cara verde por aquel viaje en esa maquina experimental hecha en el mismo acorazado. Pero una vez ya recuperados Coco se levanta. Levantando la mano iba a decir algo, pero...

—Ya estamos en Equestria. —Dijo Pinkie la cual animada sale corriendo del acorazado hasta el puente. Coco sin palabras que decir nomas mira a su alrededor.

— ¿Donde esta mi tío? — Preguntó Nina mirando a sus alrededores.

—Ya va aparecer en algún momento, no puede abandonar el acorazado y bajar de el. Estas son tierras extrañas y no exploradas. —Dijo el Cyborg.

Crunch nomas sale del lugar con lo que dice.

—Entonces vamos a buscarle después. Ahora si conozco a Crash deberá de estar enterrado en una zanja sacándose los mocos. —Con lo que Coco solo comenta.

—Es algo probable.

Tras dirigirse todos al puente, observaron todos una pradera. A lo lejos observan un pueblo bastante rosado. Todos mirando hacia ese lugar Coco comenta.

—Este debe de ser ponyville. — Pensando un momento que ahí vive Pinkie y pensando que los demás ponys eran igual a ella. Un intenso escalofrío en peso a escalar desde la cola a llegar a erizarla hasta los pelos de la cabeza

Nina al encontrarse sola se fija bien a sus alrededores con lo que dice.

— Ya puedes salir. — Con lo que Cortex de la nada aparece presionando un botón de la hebilla de su cinturón.

— Bien. Ahora que están distraídos prenderemos esta maquina y volveremos a casa. — Caminando hasta el aparato este nota algo distinto en el.

—¿Que? — Preguntó con lo que vio que faltaba algo en los tableros.

— Nadie volverá a casa. Coco tiene la llave que hace funcionar la maquina.

— No me digas. Ahora que se supone que hagamos en este mundo.

— Pinkie ha comentado que hay muchas cosas mágicas en este mundo ¿Que tal si?

— Nina ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

— Puede ser. Pero ¿como haremos tantas maquinas en tan poco tiempo? — Dijo esta. Junto a su tío Cortex llevaron sus manos hasta la cara pensando en algún método para crear sus maquinas hasta que... La mano mecánica de Nina toca el brazo de Cortex llamando un poco su atención. Señalando el cuarto de producción en masa del barco estos sonríen de una manera bastante siniestra.

Los bandicoots apenas estaban en el puente desplegaron las escaleras a tierra para poder bajar del acorazado. Al apenas tocar tierra, Coco se iba a dignar de dar unos pasos con lo que Pinkie aparece de la nada diciendo.

—No hay nadie en ponyville. —

—¿Que? ¿Como que nadie?

—Busque por todas partes y pensé que estaban jugando a las escondidas pero luego recordé que si estaban jugando debería de poder encontrar a alguien pero luego recordé que a no todos le gustan las escondidas. Fui a Sugar Cube Corner para poder recoger algunas cosas para fiesta pero al llegar ahí no vi a los señores Cake con lo que me puse a pensar si fueron a un concurso de pasteles pero eso era imposible por que no tenían ningún evento así que no encontré nada mas que unas feas mascaras que se parecían mucho a las que tenia zecora pero recordé que eso era imposible ya que es la única que tiene gustos feos en decoración de hogar con lo que pensé que estas mascaras no son de aquí. Luego fui a la biblioteca en busca de respuestas pero no encentré a Twilight con lo que pensé ¿Habrán hecho todo el mundo una fiesta y no me invitaron? Con lo que me puse a revisar todo y los elementos de la armonía no están. Con lo que recordé que Twilight dijo que no se usarían nada mas que en caso de emergencia tan grande que el mal ataque a Equestria. ¡EQUESTRIA ESTA EN PELIGRO! —Gritó Pinkie la cual estaba bastante agitada.

Crunch sólo quedaba mirando a Pinkie con lo que le pregunta a Coco:

—¿Es así todo el tiempo?

—Si. —Esta yendo hacia N. Gin le pregunta. —¿Que fue lo que dijo?

Este Cyborg apretando un botón sobre su cabeza en el cual reproduce lo que dijo Pinkie de una manera mas lenta

* * *

—Lord Crash... Ya hemos conquistado Canterlot. Las demás ciudades de Equestria ya se rindieron. El ejército del Imperio de Cristal esta deteniendo, cortamos las vías que servían de transporte fueron cortadas. Ahora que nuestro reino se expandió ¿qué hacemos ahora? — El perro preocupado por el que hacer. Crash sólo levanta los brazos diciendo que no lo sabe.

Todos los perros que estaban en la ciudad sólo caminaban tristes. Sin tener ningún objetivo mas que seguir con sus vidas. Aburridos, el ejército sólo se quitan las armaduras sabiendo que ya no tenían nada más por que pelear y defender. Todos esperaban algo del rey con lo que no quedo nada más.

— Creo que sera mejor liberar a los ponys y decirles que todo esta perdonado y les devolveremos su reino. —Dijo el general. Crash escuchando eso se levanta con unos ojos bastante serios.

* * *

—Entonces hay un problema grave. —Dijo Coco. Pinkie exaltada empieza a gritar y hablar cosas sin sentido. Crunch con su mano metalica toma a Pinkie de la cabeza y con la otra mano le tapa la boca con lo cual dice. —¿No sera mejor que vayamos a investigar?

—Sí, creo que investigaremos. — Dijo Crunch partiendo de inmediato a investigar.

—¿Para que sirven estas máscaras? —Pregunto Pinkie. Coco sólo lleva su mano hasta su cara decepcionada por la pregunta hecha por la potranca.

—Eh, ¿No te recuerda a alguien? — poniéndose la máscara en la cara y saltando a los lados. —Buga Buga — Diciendo en tono de burla. Coco se reía un poco con lo que escucha un pequeño llanto seguido por...

—Son tan malos por burlarse de mi. — Crunch soltando la mascara la cual empieza a flotar enfrente de el. —Por que me hacen esto. Yo no e hecho nada a nadie— Con lo que nuevamente se larga a llorar.

Crunch sólo estaba sorprendido ante aquella máscara con lo cual una sola se levanta diciendo.

—Mira que lo has hecho llorar otra vez. Te voy a castigar— Dijo la máscara con lo que empieza a chocar contra Crunch el cual sólo observaba como la máscara chocaba contra su pecho.

—Ustedes son máscaras guardianes igual que Aku Aku ¿me equivoco?

— No hace falta que lo digan. Ya basta de Aku Aku esto y esto otro. — Dijo la máscara en tono amenazador.

Pinkie observaba a las máscaras como flotaban y con gran sorpresa pregunta.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes?

La mascara flotante sólo miraba con pena con lo cual decía.

— Vez que nadie nos conoce ¿cómo esperas que nos acepten? — largándose a llorar otra vez con lo cual la máscara de cara enojada dice.

— Bien hecho. Ahora no parará de hablar por la noche. No dejará dormir a los demás.

—¿A los demás? ¿hay más como ustedes?— Preguntó con alteración Coco. Crunch sólo miraba la máscara flotar con lo cual dice.

—Genial. Más máscaras molestas.

—Ten respeto. No llegaron a ser guardianes por nada. Perdonen a mi hermano. Aun creo que le faltan algunos tornillos. Mi nombre es Coco, el es N. Gin, Crunch, ella Pinkie y ella es de este lugar y te trajo aquí. Por cierto ¿Donde esta Nina?— Preguntó Coco con lo cual observa a los demás respondiendo que no lo sabían.

* * *

En el reino de los perros, los ponys estaban en las celdas con lo cual no podían salir y ni usar magia. Los perros estaban con las cartas jugando con los mismos prisioneros e incluso otro jugando ajedrez. En un momento a otro, entra el general con lo cual al ver el juego de ajedrez en el suelo dice.

— C3 caballo a B5 peón. — Con lo cual el pony lo mueve y dice.

— Jaque. — El general mirando a todos desde el final del pasillo dice.

— Señores. Tengo algo que comunicar. El reino de Equestria ha caído. — Los ponys escuchando eso empezaron a cambiar sus rostros. Los ánimos decayeron mucho más bajo que el mismo piso. Pero el mismo general dice. — Pero. Ahora que hemos llegado hasta la cima de todo ya no queremos subir más. Hemos crecido mucho más que su sofisticada civilización. Pero eso no significa que le devolveremos todo. Ponys: Son libres. Pero no intenten nada estúpido. Ya bastante hicieron con corrernos de todo. — Los perros abriendo las celdas los ponys no parecian querer salir. — Larguense. Sigan con su vida y no intenten nada. O si no. — Dijo el perro.

Los ponys liberados empiezan a salir. Los perros tomando las cartas esperan a que todos se vayan con lo cual siguen jugando. Tras regresar a Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle observa la biblioteca, teniendo a sus amigas cerca esta dice.

— Tenemos una oportunidad. Los perros nos liberaron pero no nos devolveran Canterlot. La princesa parece que esta encerrada en el castillo. Si nos unimos todas podremos pelear contra los perros.

— Pero falta Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. — Les recordó Rainbow Dash.

Sintiendo que alguien tocaba la puerta, Rarity fue de buena manera a abrirla. Todas mirando a la puerta observan como entraba contenta a una pegaso de pelos rosados y lacios.

— Hola. — Dijo Fluttershy la cual estaba con un sombrero y ropas de safari. Twilight exaltada fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Bueno... Fui a un safari para ver las aves de las montañas. ¿Sabían que las aves del ártico hacen sus nidos arriba de las montañas humeantes? Aun para estar cerca del cielo se pone bastante frío y es un lugar ideal para poner sus huevos y... Eh... ¿me perdí de algo? — Preguntó la inocente pegaso que no sabía qué estaba sucediendo.

— No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones. La princesa Celestia está en riesgo. Está en el calabozo de su propio castillo.

—O cielos... — Dijo Fluttershy—. Entonces... ¿hay que ir a rescatarla? —

Twilight usando la tiara le dice.

— Es un enemigo muy poderoso. Está liderando a los perros. También tiene raptada a Pinkie Pie.

—¿Y que tal si le pedimos ayuda a Discord? — con esa pregunta de la nada misma aparece ese tal draconarus. Este con siertos ojos hipnoticos dice.

— Alguien dijo mi nombre y me ha invocando ¿Por qué tienen esas caras de potrancas desesperadas...? Ah no lo olvidaba. Son así siempre.

—EY... — reaccionó molesta Rainbow Dash. Este haciendo una taza de té de la nada misma dice.

—¿Acaso planean algo? Lo noto por que estan usando los elementos de la tonterias, digo armonía.

—Sí, planeamos algo y necesitamos tu ayuda. Sabes que alguien esta dominando en el castillo y creemos que tú lo puedes derrotar. Usa tus poderes para hacer que se vaya para siempre.

—Discord esto y Discord esto otro. Lo haría si pudiera pero el que esta gobernando ahora parece ser inmune a mi poder del caos. Su mente es tan distinta a la mía o a la tuya, pequeña.

—¿Cómo que su mente es distinta? ¿No puedes hacer nada?

—Lo haria pero ya lo intenté antes. Al parecer su forma de razonar funciona fuera de toda lógica. Es tanto así que podria enfrentar al más grande genio o al mas grande tonto y aun así ganar. No se que tiene su cabeza pero no me gustaría enfrentarle nunca de nuevo. Así que ahí nos olemos. — dijo ese ser desapareciendo sin prestar ninguna ayuda.

* * *

Tras llegar a un castillo, los exploradores se reunen alrededor de Pinkie Pie para preguntarle en dónde estaban.

— Que raro... — Dijo la pony. — Esta es la pradera y por aquí cerca estaba la mina de los perros de diamante. No un castillo.

Con un aparato en su mano, conecta un cable USB a la laptop de Coco con lo cual lanza una esfera al aire tomando un plano en donde se encontraban. Coco mirando su computadora dice.

—Al parecer hay un pueblo dentro ¿esta es la que dices ser Ponyville?

—No. Ponyville queda un poco más lejos. — respondió la rosada. Entrando todos hacia aquel reino. Al pasar por la puerta estos fueron de inmediato observados por los lugareños. Los perros miraban aquellos extranjeros por un momento con lo cual en ese mismo momento volvieron a sus cosas.

—¿Esos son los perros de diamante? Están irreconocibles con esas ropas. —Mirando que los perros estaban vestidos de la manera más elegante.

—Entonces... ¿Son amigables? —Preguntó la Bandicoot. Tras acercarse a uno de ellos esta abre su Laptop con una imagen salva pantalla de Crash preguntando. —Disculpe ¿Ha visto a este tipo?— El perro mirando la computadora analiza la imagen con lo cual dice.

— Lo siento, pequeña, pero no. Sabes. Si van al castillo de Canterlot, puede que la realeza le ayude a encontrar al sujeto que busca.

—Pues Claro. La princesa Celestia puede ayudar. — Dijo Pinkie Pie muy contenta. Aquel perro mirando a esa contenta pony saltaría comenta.

—La princesa Celestia ya no gobierna Canterlot. Pensaba que todos los ponys sabían pero no todos aceptan la idea, cielos. — Dijo el perro alejándose de ellas.

Coco al escuchar eso, gira viendo hacia una de las máscaras con lo cual pregunta.

— ¿Qué pasó en este sitio?

La máscara que tenía una expresión enojada le dice con bastante enojo.

— ¿Como diantres voy a saber lo que pasa si estoy durmiendo?

—Perdón, pero sólo quería preguntar si sabían algo de eso.

—Es que si no pasa frente a nosotros, no lo sabemos. Nosotros solo éramos adornos de pared, siempre escuchando a esa cebra que hablaba con rimas. Cuando se fue nuestro amigo, sentimos que la magia se iba y que nos debilitamos y ahí sólo hemos visto hacia el cielo de esa habitacion. Junto con Grimpi y Lary. — Dijo la máscara de expresión triste.

—A Todo esto ¿Qué pasó con ese par de máscaras que estaban cerca de nosotros?

—¿Par de máscaras? Ah, esas. Las deje encima de la cama ¿Hay más como ustedes? — Preguntó la pony con lo cual ya se estaban saliendo del tema principal que era encontrar aquel hermano desaparecido. Coco abriendo su laptop esta estudia más el que habia sido cargado por el dispositivo de con lo cual dice.

— Oye Crunch ¿Puedes lanzar esto hasta arriba?

El gran Bandicoot hace poses de _baseball_ con lo cual lanza la cosa hasta el cielo. Tras pasar unos cuatro minutos, todos observan algo caer con bastante fuerza. Al chocar contra el suelo, el aparato de N. Gin parecía haber chocado con un gran impacto contra el suelo. Coco mirando el aparato espera que no se haya dañado con el impacto. Al conectar el aparato al puerto USB de la computadora, esta observa un gran mapa.

— Qué gran cobertura. — Agregando. Teniendo el mapa en frente esta dice. — Entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

Un perro que pasaba por ahí, escucha eso con lo que le dice a los extranjeros.

— Vayan dónde sus corazones les digan. Pero preferiblemente no vayan a Ponyville o cualquier otra ciudad. Al parecer aun siguen odiando a los extranjeros parecidos a ti o a ese grande de ahí o a ese extraño de bata que va tras de ustedes.

—¿Extranjeros? — Preguntó Coco. — Dices que como nosotros ¿hay alguien mas parecido a mí?

—Yo que sé. Para mí, todos los extranjeros son iguales.

Tras media hora de caminata, Pinkie dirigió al grupo hasta Ponyville. Esta vez el lugar si tenía habitantes. Los cuales lucían bastantes preocupados. Crunch mirando todos esos caballitos de colores dice a Coco.

— ¿Crees que sean como Pinkie?— Coco mirando a su alrededor, sólo le responde en voz baja.

— Espero que no. — Caminando juntos Pinkie grita con su voz mas chillona.

— ¡TWILIGHT! — Con lo que va hasta una unicornio morada.

—Cielos. Qué milagro que apareces al fin, ya me preguntaba dónde estabas. A todo esto ¿dónde estabas?

—Estuve en unos lugares muy bonitos. Habia frutas, mutantes, rinocerontes, científicos locos, comida extrañas, locos con armas, pingüinos con cohetes, cristales de poder, máquinas gigantes y muchos amigos.

—Cielos, para ti todo es una aventura.

—Sí y traje algunos amigos. — Esta señalando desde lejos. —Esa es Coco, es algo amargada, gruñona y esta obsesionada buscando a su hermano que no se divierte con nada. Ese es Crunch, su hermano robotico. Ese es N. Gin, aun que no sé que es realmente pero luce divertido. Aun no has visto a Nina que anda con su tío Cortex pero no sé donde anda así que Nina lo está buscando. Deberías de ver lo que tienen, son cosas que son increíbles.

—Espera Pinkie... Aun no sabes lo que ha pasado. Canterlot está en peligro. Un villano esta haciendo de las suyas en este momento. Toma tu elemento de la armonía y ayúdame a derrotarlo.

—¿Es verdad? Hay que darse prisa, le pediremos ayuda a nuestros amigos.

—¿Amigos? ¿Cuales?

—Los que te acabo de presentar.

—Lo siento pero no te estaba prestando atención.

* * *

**Como sea. Dejen Review pa la historia Loko**

**Si quieren comentan si no váyanse a la **


	30. Chapter 30

**Universo que te importa come torta tu hermana la regordota cuchillito que no corta y tu mamá que no te soporta.**

* * *

Coco miraba aquellos ponys algo extrañada pensando qué clase de radiación nuclear había creado a esas calorinas especies de caballos en miniatura. Levantando su mano, esta sólo hace una señal de saludo con lo cual la unicornio morada parecía intentar no estar tan pendiente. —Pinkie eh... Tenemos que hablar algo con las demás. —Entrando a la biblioteca esta deja solos a esos amigos. Pinkie parecía hacer unas señas las cuales no se entendían muy bien ya que no tenia dedos que se entendieran. Coco mirando a Crunch algo extrañada. Por parte del otro hermano sólo se rascaba la espalda baja con su mano robótica e intentaba silbar.

—Creo que voy de vuelta al laboratorio. —Dijo N. Gin. Ambos hermanos bandicoots se quedaron parados a la espera de la rosada amiga.

—Pinkie Pie, ¿qué crees que haces?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ellos son el enemigo.

—No son enemigos. Son amigos.

—Son de los perros de diamante. Ellos tienen secuestrada a la princesa.

—¡¿LA PRINCESA?! —Gritó la rosada. La cual llevó sus cascos a la cara por la noticia.

—Tenemos que partir hacia Canterlot. Mientras no estuviste, pasaron cosas no buenas. Si no malas.

—¿Qué tan malas?

Twilight Sparkle sacó una lista de los delitos cometidos por un tal Rey de los perros. Entres los crímenes y fechorías fueron  
—Ataque a ponys.  
—Desorden en áreas públicas.  
—Resistencia a la autoridad.  
—Amenazas contra el reino.  
—Conspirador contra el reino.  
—Revolución contra el reino.  
—Secuestro de ponys.  
—Secuestros a miembros de la realeza  
—Secuestro a la princesa.

Pinkie Pie miraba la lista con lo cual decía. —No puede ser tan malo.

—También estornudó y no se disculpó.

—Es terrible. —Dijo la rosada.

—Por eso, Pinkie. Necesitamos tu ayuda para detenerlo.

—Cuenten conmigo. Pero, ¿qué pasara con mis nuevos amigos?

—No hay tiempo, Pinkie. Tenemos una oportunidad, iremos a Canterlot con mi magia y usaremos los elementos de la armonía contra el malvado rey de inmediato.

Eso dijo la unicornio morada. La cual no dio tiempo para alguna respuesta ya que de inmediato usó su magia para transportarse a Canterlot. Como un abrir y cerrar de ojos las seis ponys fueron al palacio. Crunch y Coco sólo quedaron mirando afuera del tal árbol al que entró Pinkie. No pasaron mas de cuatro minutos en los cuales estos sólo esperaron. —No se tú pero me dieron ganas de ir al baño. —Dijo el hermano Bandicoot el cual abriendo la puerta observa la biblioteca vacía.

—¿En qué momento se fueron? —Dijo el Bandicoot. Coco sólo rascaba su cabeza con lo cual dice. —¿Y Pinkie? Cielos... Nunca encontraremos a Crash en este lugar.

—¿Crash? ¿Crash? Ese me suena... Ah cierto. Crash, el capitán marsupial.

—¿Quién es? — Preguntó el hermano Bandicoot. Este levantando la mesa observa a un dragón morado el cual observaba atentos a ambos bandicoots

—Wow. —Dijo el pequeño dragón. —Son los hermanos del capitán marsupial.

—¿Capitán marsupial? —Dijo Crunch.

—El Comandante Crich y Momo, la genio. Es increíble.

Coco se rascaba la cabeza con lo cual le responde al pequeño dragón. — Eh... No, mi nombre es Coco y el es mi hermano Crunch. Has mencionado a Crash ¿le conoces? Por que lo estamos buscando y tememos que se meta en problemas.

—Rápido. Hay que buscar las máscaras yuyu que faltan para que lo ayuden. El capitán marsupial esta en peligro. Las chicas acaban de partir a Canterlot para enfrentar al capitán y para ello usaran los elementos de la armonía contra él. Aquí encontré dos pero aun me faltan por encontrar las dos que faltan para salvarlo.

El pequeño dragón levantó dos máscaras las cuales de inmediato despertaron.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué pasa? — Dijeron las máscaras. Las cuales empezaron a levitar. — Wow... En verdad hablan.

— ¿Fuji? ¿Firi? ¿Grimpi? ¿Quién sea? — Llamando a sus amigos. Detrás del bandicoot grande aparecen las dos máscaras. La molesta y la triste. — Lari ¿estas bien?

— Si estar bien es que Crash nos haya abandonado a la mitad de la nada pues no. No estoy muy bien. — Dijo la máscara de voz femenina.

— Increíble. Las máscaras hablan.

Tras la anterior mención de Crash por la máscara femenina, Coco hizo a un lado a esas dos preguntando por aquel Bandicoot.  
— Un momento. ¿Conoces a Crash?

La máscara la miró un momento con lo cual le responde. — Claro que si. Pero veo que ustedes también tienen la misma magia ¿Acaso ustedes son hermanos?  
— Sí... Él es mi hermano. Llegó a este mundo por un rayo. Ahora esta perdido y no se dónde está.

— Pues si así están las cosas... — Dijo la máscara la cual dice de inmediato. — Reunión. — Las cuatro máscaras se juntaron para charlar en secreto. Los bandicoots se quedaban mirando un momento para estar pendiente de lo que dirían las máscaras. — Bien. Les ayudaremos. Como máscaras guardianes usaremos nuestro poder para llevarlos hasta donde se encuentra Crash. Después de todo, él también es nuestro amigo.

Llegando a la entrada de un gran castillo, los par de hermanos bandicoots miraban impresionados el gran lugar. El pequeño dragón morado observa a su alrededor diciendo. —Super. Estamos afuera del palacio de Canterlot. — Coco mirando al dragón le pregunta — ¿Crees que estén dentro? — Por parte del hermano con brazo robot sólo hace una seña de las cuales no responden nada. Ambos entrando al palacio observan ahí a unas seis ponys las cuales estaban en una posición de no se que junto con unos collares.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Preguntó Crunch, el cual miraba que ellas le hablaban a alguien sentado en el trono. No se podía distinguir bien quien era ya que había una gran armadura sentada en el.

— Espero que tu reino del terror termine y que tu mal no dañe a nadie más. Vamos chicas. —Dijo la unicornio morada con lo cual unas extrañas luces de colores salen de los collares y una vez juntos esos colores salen disparado un arcoiris en el trono. Una luz segadora parecía como un rayo láser pulverizando a su objetivo.

Al disiparse todo el polvo observan que el trono estaba intacto y que esa armadura aun estaba completa.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Dijo una pegaso de cabello de arcoiris. — Sólo nos queda una forma. — Volando hasta la armadura golpeándola pero al golpearla observa como se desarma por completo.

— ¿Lo desintegramos? — Preguntó Pinkie con lo cual escuchan una voz familiar a su izquierda donde daba un pasillo.

— Entonces es todo una gran confusión. Me alegro mucho que podamos arreglar estas diferencias de esta forma. Aunque me hubiera gustado evitar tantos problemas, ahora que supimos que todo esto solo es una grave confusión no deberíamos de tener mayores problemas. Ahora seria una lástima hacer las pases ahora ya que el problema ya estuvo. Es una lástima, pero veo que no te molesta así que me pregunto, ¿qué vas hacer ahora?

— Prin-Princesa. —Dijo la unicornio morada. La princesa Celestia observa a las chicas con lo cual dice. — Me alegro de verlas chicas, sé que tuvieron problemas con los perros de diamante pero ahora ya no serán problemas. Al parecer quisieron independizarse y dejarán todas las clases de monarquías y políticas a un lado y se establecerán como ciudad independiente.

— ¿Eso... Qué? — Preguntó Pinkie. La unicornio morada mira a su alrededor con lo cual no evita preguntar. — ¿Con quien hablaba?

La princesa Celestia se hace a un lado con lo cual les presenta. — Es un nuevo amigo. Al parecer llego aquí por accidente y quiere volver a su hogar. Su nombre es Crash y es un Bandicoot. Para no hablar mucho es muy inteligente.

Ese mismo Bandicoot saluda con su mano buena a las chicas las cuales lo miraban con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos. — ¡¿Crash?! — Dijo una rubia Bandicoot. El escuchando esa voz, sólo la saluda desde lejos. Ella yendo hacia él le dice. — Mírate nada más, cómo has cambiado tanto, ves que te hacia falta un baño y un talco anti pulgas... y claro pantalones y zapatillas nuevas... Cielos... Cuanto te he echado de menos, deja mirarte esa cara. — Dijo la rubia bandicoot mirando de frente a Crash. — Mírate no más, a ver esos dientes. — Le dijo la rubia con lo cual Crash bajando la mirada evita verla a la cara.

—¡Crash! — Dijo ella con lo cual el bandicoot seguía con la mirada hacia abajo. Teniendo la atención de los perros y los ponys, Crash levanta la mirada con lo cual abre la boca. Coco molesta le dice. —No te has lavado los dientes, me decepcionas.

Crunch riendo de la escena, Coco le señala con su dedo. —Tú tampoco te los has lavado durante todo el viaje. Pero lo tuyo es independiente, Crash no es muy brillante y tengo que estar al lado cuidándolo.

—¿No es muy brillante? — Dijo una de las ponys.

—Eh... Bueno sí, peleando es muy bueno, también sabe hacer agujeros y es buen bailarín. — Dicho eso Crash de inmediato se pone a bailar enfrente de ellos, las cinco chicas que estaban junto a Pinkie sólo quedaron con más dudas al saber que su enemigo que conquistó el reino era nada más que un sujeto que sólo tuvo suerte.

Pinkie recapitulando todo lo sucedido en pocas palabras dice. —Usamos los elementos más poderosos de este mundo para enfrentar a alguien que resulta que no es malo y que terminó siendo el hermano mayor de mi amiga que es de otro universo y que solamente estaba enfrentando muchos peligros por cristales de poder que hacían funcionar una máquina enorme y que al final regresamos a mi mundo para buscar a tu hermano y terminamos enfrentándonos a él y terminó siendo una armadura vacía y que el villano aparece como si nada junto a la princesa como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Creo que si, Pinkie. — Dijo Coco con lo cual la pony rosada le dice. — A bueno. Ya que estamos aquí ¡¿por qué no armamos una fiesta?! — Dijo la alegre pony lanzando confeti a sus alrededores con lo cual la princesa Celestia dice. — Creo que es muy temprano para celebrar. Aun esta el problema de los ciudadanos, con la invasión muchos se han perdido y hacer un registro de todo esto llevara semanas o incluso meses.

—Señor Crash, le tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿cuál quiere escuchar?

—Creo que la buena. — Dijo la princesa Celestia

—He escuchado el problema que tiene la princesa Celestia, como su pata derecha hemos hecho todo con un cierto orden. He aquí las listas de los prisioneros. No hay ningún desaparecido. Sólo están en la otra parte de la ciudad. Pero ahora la mala noticia. Nuestro ejercito y los ciudadanos de nuestro pueblo incluyéndome no nos agradan muchos los ponys. Subestiman a sus vecinos y no son muy amables. Por ello que nosotros abandonaremos estas tierras. Ahora Equestria ha perdido a unos grandes vecinos. Como agradecimientos para usted señor Crash, he de decirle que fue un placer servirle y que ahora nosotros los perros de diamantes abandonaremos la monarquía y que funcionaremos de forma de políticas libres a elección y moral.

Crash sólo miraba a ese perro el cual se retiraba junto con el ejército. Viendo así como fue todo, haciendo una seña este se despide de los perros. — Vaya... Eso fue raro. — Dijo Coco.

—Creo que es hora de guardar los elementos de la armonía... Otra vez. — Dijo Twilight Sparkle.

—Oh... podrías dejar que yo me encargue.

Las ponys mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda de la voz que dijo eso, escuchan como se revienta el ventanal que estaba detrás de ellos en el palacio. Deteniendo con su magia, las ponys se protegen de los vidrios que caían del cielo. El Doctor Cortex y Nina que estaban sobre una máquina gigante, al presionar un botón esta lanza unos cables mecanizados hacia las ponys arrebatando sus collares y la tiara que eran los elementos de la armonía.

—Si no les importa, yo los guardaré. Será un buen tesoro, quizás tal vez te quedaría buena esta tiara a ti, Nina. — La de piel azulada con una N en la cabeza toma la tiara con lo cual le responde a su tío. — No es de mi gusto pero quizás podamos sacarle bastante poder a estas cosas.

—Nina, pensé que eramos amigas. — Dijo Pinkie con lo cual Nina le responde. —No sé, nunca dije eso y si lo dije se me olvidó. Deberías de ser mala; es muy divertido. Adiós idiotas. — lanzando un destello con lo cual deja cegados a todos para poder escapar. Coco al recobrar la vista le dice a Crash. — Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Cielos. Si no recuperamos los elementos de la armonía, Equestria caerá en los más terribles males. Hay que recuperar los elementos antes que esas cosas ocurran.

—Vamos chicas. — Dijo la unicornio morada con lo cual Coco las detiene con lo cual les dice. —No se preocupen. Nosotros lo trajimos y nosotros nos encargamos.

Coco mira por un momento a Crash el cual estaba sacándose los mocos, sonriente le dice. —Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿Estas listo para otra aventura?

Completamente animado, Crash se hace tronar los huesos de sus dedos de la mano buena con lo cual dice. — ¡Wuadada!

—Entonces ¡En marcha! — Dijo Coco con lo cual sale del castillo con Crash y Crunch como el equipo que son. Enfrentando nuevamente al malvado Doctor Cortex.

**¿Crash se lavará los dientes?, ¿se les unirán las ponys de colores a esa aventura?, ¿qué clase de nuevos enemigos enfrentarán?, ¿volverá el Capitán Marsupial?, ¿Spike tendrá algo más de guion en la siguiente historia?, ¿Es buena idea hacer tratados comerciales con los changueligs?, ¿algún sujeto habrá leído todo este fic sin aburrirse o querer extirparse los ojos en el intento?, ¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas como un imbécil?**

**Eso y mucho más en las próximas aventuras de los Bandicoots.**


End file.
